Nos longues nuits blanches qui s'en allaient mourir dans le cendrier
by Brin d'Marmotte
Summary: Pendant trois ans, Ino allait et venait dans sa vie en passant uniquement par une balustrade. Elle déglinguait toutes ses certitudes et ses prérequis, brisait sa tranquillité par le bruit de ses mots, se transformait en une source de problèmes dont il subissait les conséquences. Pendant ces trois ans, Shikamaru connut la grande majorité de ses nuits blanches. UA.
1. Ca s'empire et il s'en perd

Septembre

Le nombre de marches d'escalier lui apparut comme un mauvais présage dès le jour de son emménagement. Il y en avait trop, et cela constituait un facteur négatif dès d'entrée de jeu. Il pensait déjà à quel point il serait pénible de tout remonter, chaque soir. Deuxièmement, ces escaliers ne lui inspiraient pas confiance : une tapisserie vétuste, parcourue de tâches d'humidité à la jonction avec le plafond – et à fleurs, comme chez sa grand-mère, encore mieux -, les marches en bois qui craquaient à la moindre pression – il eut une pensée pour les habitants des paliers des différents étages -, et un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'air, une odeur qu'il assimilait à de la poussière et une vague senteur de sent-bon pour toilettes. Et enfin, il était certain que monter les cartons jusqu'à son appartement, redescendre, et ainsi de suite, ne participerait pas au fragile maintien de la bonne humeur de sa mère. Il ne lui donnait pas plus de quatre voyages avant qu'elle reprît ses mauvaises habitudes.

#

« Shika ! »

Il soupira et leva le nez. Deux étages plus haut, il aperçut le visage de ma mère, penchée au-dessus de la rampe. Les sourcils froncés, la bouche mince et des mèches s'échappant de son chignon d'ordinaire impeccable tout prédisait des ennuis.

« Vous n'avez pas encore monté les produits d'entretien, dis à ton père de me les amener ! »

– Maintenant ?

– Tu crois que je vais dormir là et faire ton ménage demain ?

– Mais...

– Ne reste pas planté là !

– Galère... », marmonna-t-il.

Tant bien que mal, il redescendit péniblement les niveaux précédemment atteints, repassa par la grande porte cochère aux épais battants repoussés sur les côtés. Il reprit contact avec la rue et les bruits des voitures, klaxons et rugissements de moteurs lorsque le feu passa au vert, les passants et les claquements de leurs chaussures, le roulement des poubelles qu'un éboueur chargeait à l'arrière du camion, les cris des enfants en chemin pour l'école de l'autre côté de la route, le silence des gens qui attendaient à l'arrêt de bus, la musique qui s'échappait de la boutique d'une esthéticienne pas encore ouverte, les effluves chaudes qui sortaient du café lorsque quelqu'un y entrait ou en sortait...

C'était sa nouvelle vie, alors pourquoi s'y sentait-il comme un intrus? Les quelques arbres d'un vert triste et terne, un ciel uniformément couvert et gris – cette ville était-elle un microcosme où on ne connaissait pas les nuages blancs ? -, trop de gens dans la rue, le gaz des pots d'échappement remplaçant l'air dans ses poumons... Beaucoup de détails ne correspondaient pas à sa vision ordinaire des choses, ou du moins sa perception n'incluait que très peu, et très rarement, d'éléments extraordinaires. Très peu familier du changement, il n'en était pas non plus un fervent partisan. Moins sa vie changeait, mieux il se portait. Cet était de fait pouvait expliquer son manque d'entrain ou d'excitation, au seuil d'un nouveau quotidien. Mais il y avait quelque chose de déprimant dans ce nouvel environnement, une tristesse qui s'accrochait au train-train de cette rue et s'inscrivait dans les rides des visages, un morceau de ciel sale appliqué sur toutes les couleurs.

Il s'arracha à ses pensées et les chassa, les jugeant trop compliquées pour ce qu'elles contenaient. Il se dirigea vers le Kangoo familial à la couleur métallique, le coffre ouvert et son père plongé à l'intérieur, assénant des jurons bien sentis à l'adresse de ce qu'il ne trouvait pas.

« T'as de la chance que maman ne soit pas dans les parages pour t'entendre parler comme ça.

– Aide-moi au lieu de me faire la leçon.

– Non merci, je suis déjà de corvée. Le sac avec les produits de ménage, il est où ?

– C'était lequel ?

– Je sais pas, moi... C'est pas celui avec les dessins de citrons, d'oranges... ?

– D'accord je vois. Tu l'as rangé où ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu l'avais en main avant qu'on parte, non ?

– Ça se peut, mais je l'avais laissé sur le trottoir pour que toi tu le ranges dans la voiture !... »

Regards catastrophés, ouverture des portières à la volée, fouille méthodique, pour finalement découvrir le butin, à l'abri, à côté du siège passager.

« Elle a dû le prendre elle-même de peur qu'on l'oublie... »

– Une femme formidable, tu devrais plus prendre exemple sur elle.

– Et tu viens me dire après que c'est moi qui te fais la leçon, papa... »

Quelle ironie cette remarque contenait, quand il y pensait. Les gens qui avaient connu son père jeune – souvent des oncles et tantes âgés qu'il ne voyait que pour les grandes occasions qui émaillaient l'historique du clan Nara, ou des amis de jeunesse qui lui avaient permis de découvrir les effets de l'alcool lors « d'apéritifs dînatoires de retrouvailles » - juraient leurs grands dieux que sa mère possédait une patience de sainte pour supporter un mari et un fils si peu différents. D'un point de vue physique ou comportemental, la liste des points communs se rallongeait d'année en année : même yeux en amande au regard extrêmement perçant, légèrement plissés comme en perpétuelle analyse, le coin externe de l'œil un peu tombant mêmes cheveux d'un brun foncé, souples et toujours tirés en arrière, dégageant ainsi un visage sans chaleur et le dotant d'un air plus austère la même indolence mais plus marquée chez le descendant, le partage de la même philosophie de la vie, l'héritage de l'intelligence...

Le visage buriné de Shikaku Nara, marqué par deux profondes cicatrices héritées d'un accident de chasse, s'adoucit par le sourire qu'il prodigua à son interlocuteur. Il lui appliqua une claque dans le dos qui eut pour conséquence de faire grimacer Shikamaru, à la carrure moins forte.

« Haha, on a évité une sacrée crise, fils !

– Je suis bien content de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos.

– Ne parle pas comme ça de ta mère ! Elle veut juste que tout se passe bien pour toi.

– Et toi aussi, finis les discours sans fin.

– Tu oublies les portables, jeune homme.

– Ça s'éteint, et faudrait d'abord que tu apprennes à écrire un message »

Les bras chargés, ils refermèrent le véhicule et entreprirent l'ascension une nouvelle fois. Arrivés à l'intérieur, Shikamaru se délesta de son chargement, le bas du dos douloureux à force d'avoir porté si longtemps deux cartons de – il regarda ce qui était écrit sur les boîtes - « livres ». Il profita de cette pause momentanée pour s'étirer et jeter un coup d'œil à l'ensemble. Tout comme dans le couloir, le sol de l'habitation se constituait d'un parquet sombre et grinçant. Les murs blancs réceptionnaient la lumière qui filtrait à travers l'ouverture à balustrade, à laquelle, à sa grande satisfaction, il pouvait accéder. La cuisine communiquait avec la pièce principale, où sa mère liquidait les dernières traces de poussière dans les placards.

« Alors, tu penses pouvoir t'habituer à vivre ici ? Lui demanda son père occupé à sortir un micro-ondes de son emballage.

– Pas vraiment le choix, non ? Les déménagements c'est trop galère.

– Et pour nous aussi ! Simplement pour le prochain, envisage plutôt le rez-de-chaussée...

– Montre-toi reconnaissant au lieu d'être ingrat. Ino t'a quand même bien aidé sur ce coup-là, coupa Yoshino Nara.

– Ouais, elle a un fond de gentillesse, vraiment bien caché.

– Shika, ne parle pas ainsi de ton amie, intervint Shikaku, voyant l'expression du visage de sa femme se durcir.

– Quoi ! C'est bien toi qui trouves qu'elle est de plus en plus cinglée !

– Non, j'ai dit lunatique et...

– Shika ! »

« _En parlant du loup_ » pensa-t-il en reconnaissant la voix. L'exclamation étouffée venait du dehors son père ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et permit le passage à l'éclat blond. Shikamaru était bien conscient de l'exceptionnelle joliesse de son amie d'enfance – à force de comparaisons, il avait bien dû reconnaître que trop peu de défauts ornaient cette silhouette déliée à la peau pâle. Mais son « caractère typiquement féminin » refroidissait l'attraction qu'il aurait pu ressentir s'il avait été sensible à son charme printanier, tout d'or et de rose. La finesse de sa taille, mise en valeur par la hauteur de son jean, dérobait aux yeux appréciateurs une force de caractère surprenante, souvent étouffante, et impitoyable face à toute tentative de rébellion ou uniquement de contestation. L'aphrodisiaque liseré de ses clavicules, l'impure naissance de sa gorge, ne laissaient rien soupçonner de la frivolité, l'imprévisibilité de la jeune femme. Personne ne pouvait imaginer que ses immenses yeux d'un bleu enchanteur, ensorcelants, cachaient un esprit manipulateur qui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à le tourmenter.

« Quand tu parlais de proximité, je ne pensais pas... si près ?

– Eh oui ! J'ai juste à enjamber ton balcon pour venir chez toi ! »

Elle répondit à son regard catastrophé par un grand sourire aux lèvres irisés. Ne serait-il donc jamais tranquille, il échangeait sa mère pour une version plus jeune et plus sournoise ? N'y avait-il donc pas de justice sur terre ?

Ino partageait ses plus agréables, et moins, souvenirs d'enfance, et il lui était impossible de la considérer départie de cette aura. Chacun avait vu l'autre grandir et évoluer, que ce fut après la première bagarre de la jeune fille – et non l'unique -, ou bien quand elle s'était persuadée posséder des dons de coiffeuse et avait effectué ses premiers coups de ciseaux... sur ses propres cheveux. Il était la première personne à l'avoir vue après la pose de ses bagues, et elle après qu'il eut acheté sa première paire de lunettes. C'était ensemble, avec Chouji, qu'ils firent la compétition pour déterminer qui avait le plus de dents de lait tombées, ou qu'ils réalisèrent des colliers avec les fleurs de la boutique des parents de la jeune fille – sans leur permission. Envisager Ino sans faire abstraction de leur passé était... inenvisageable.

« Et moi qui croyais être peinard...

– Arrête de râler. Je suis bien contente de savoir qu'Ino sera dans les parages pour veiller sur toi ! Réagit sa mère en entourant les épaules de celle qu'elle considérait comme la fille qu'elle n'avait eu d'un bras affectueux.

– Vous pouvez compter sur moi, madame Nara, Shika-chou aura du mal à faire des siestes complètes avec moi comme voisine ! »

Ainsi débuta l'enfer personnel de Shikamaru Nara.

Et deux mois passèrent, des semaines alternant entre l'été indien et l'hiver précoce, des nuits plus opaques et permanentes, des journées plus mornes et plus colorées. Parfois il pensait avec nostalgie à sa région d'origine, regrettant l'impression inaltérable de l'odeur de sapin dans le fond de l'air et la terre collée à ses chaussures. Quand, dans l'obscurité, elle entendait le bruit de la mer et le crissement du sable, elle accourait dans sa chambre et l'écoutait râler de son intrusion, une pointe de culpabilité dans ses yeux baissés, mais il supportait de la voir chanter et danser sur du Gun's & Roses le temps de trois chansons. La passion de la jeune fille pour les années 90 semblait s'ancrer durablement, alors il acceptait d'écourter ses grasses matinées le dimanche matin pour aller courir les marchés et les vide-greniers, à la recherche de cassettes audio, d'une Game Boy ou d'un walkman. Avec effarement il s'habitua au ciel oppressant, si près du toit des immeubles, et au vent gémissant au goût de larmes. Novembre s'annonça en chuchotant, boitillant sur les trottoirs froids, la main semant des feuilles mortes à la couleur chatoyante.

#

Novembre

Il n'était qu'une heure du matin mais déjà ses yeux le brûlaient. Était-ce du fait de la fumée que dégageait sa cigarette se consumant lentement, dont le rougeoiement répondait à la froideur de la lumière des étoiles qu'il contemplait depuis une bonne demi-heure ? Ou l'air glacial de la nuit qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre qu'il laissait ouverte pour profiter de son accalmie de nicotine, et ne lui apportait que des relents d'asphalte en réponse à ses expirations vaporeuses. Plus sûrement, peut-être s'agissait-il de l'ambiance tamisée de l'intérieur, toute de noirs et d'orangés, les visages se détachant de l'ombre comme taillés au couteau, les sens engourdis par le chuchotis des conversations et les murmures de l'alcool, mollement bercés par la chaleur promise d'étreintes qui se profilaient.

#

Il les observait tous, du haut de son promontoire en inox, dans la cuisine plongée dans l'obscurité, seul endroit où il pouvait fumer en paix. Il analysait leurs interactions, la façon dont leurs rires brisaient les zones d'ombre. Il n'arrivait pas à se mêler aux conversations, il n'avait juste... pas envie. Pas la motivation de quitter son bout de comptoir formica où tout le monde le laissait tranquille, à regarder les nuages couvrir et dévêtir les constellations. La flemme de faire l'effort de tenir une discussion avec des gens trop bruyants, ou silencieux, ou inintéressants. Et il y avait beaucoup à redire quant au choix des invités : l'investigateur de cette soirée avait brassé des étudiants en disciplines variées – sérieusement, que pouvait-il bien avoir à dire avec une première année de médecine, si ce n'est ironiser : « _ah bon, tu peux vraiment te permettre une soirée sans révisions_ », et ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moyen pour lier connaissance.

Il soupira. Ç'aurait été plus drôle avec Ino, elle était bien meilleure à observer les gens et en déduire une vie imaginaire. Elle aurait sûrement fait un commentaire sur sa façon de danser - « _mais on ne danse pas comme ça sur Lou Bega_ ! », ou sur la manière dont ses cheveux roses absorbaient la lumière orange à contre-jour, ou établir un jugement sur son physique : « _elle manque clairement de poitrine, la pauvre_ », ou compter le nombre de fois où le locataire des lieux, un énergumène blond au rire trop sonore et sûrement excessivement alcoolisé, se permettait un coup d'œil qu'il croyait discret vers la silhouette sautillant pieds nus sur le tapis rouge au son des percussions... Mais Ino n'était pas disponible.

En était-il vraiment rendu à faire les réponses de la jeune fille dans sa tête ? Ou bien était-ce simplement à cause de la fatigue, que ses yeux le tiraillaient, et qui causait ce manque d'entrain ses parents ne moquaient-ils pas le « petit vieux précoce » en lui, tant attaché à un mode de vie simple et facile. Oui, cette explication universelle, pragmatique, lui convenait amplement.

« Hé, Nara. »

Avec lassitude, son regard délaissa à regret les trottoirs déserts pour l'inopportune dont la voix glissait sur les ténèbres calfeutrées. Épais cheveux bruns réduits à un carré aux épaules et à frange, yeux sombres étincelants, un fantôme de sourire au bout des lèvres, le cliquetis d'un bracelet accompagnant le moindre de ses gestes...

– Yo Tenten.

– Tu peux me dépanner ?

– T'as quoi en échange ? »

Tandis qu'elle s'installait à ses côtés, il farfouilla dans ses poches et en ressortit son nécessaire à rouler. Il lui tendit la pochette, et les doigts féminins s'affairèrent à refermer le papier autour du tabac. La première bouffée qu'elle tira, l'odeur, l'incitèrent à rallumer le mégot qu'il tenait et d'en extraire les dernières volutes.

« Tiens. »

Il baissa les yeux sur le plat qu'elle venait de lui mettre sur les jambes et qui contenait une espèce de... gâteau.

« C'est quoi ton truc, là ?

– Un cake au saumon.

– Je dois te remercier ?

– Oui, parce que c'est moi qui l'ai fait, et j'ai mis des algues, en plus. Vu que tu m'as dit que tu aimais ça, ce qui est vachement étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas d'ici...

– Oh, merci, mais en quel honneur ?

– Toi et Neji êtes les deux seules personnes, à ma connaissance, dans cette salle, à préférer les produits de la mer. C'était l'occasion de faire une recette de chez moi, sur la côte.

– Neji ?

– Hyuuga.

– Le Lord-Perfection-Glaciaire ?

– Lui-même. Celui à l'air renfrogné en chemise blanche, en train de jouer aux cartes. »

Dans l'ensemble, Tenten était certainement la moins compliquée des filles qu'il connaissait. Tous les deux inscrits en première année de licence d'histoire, les pauses passées à s'enfumer et à se plaindre du cours – pédagogie, contenu, public, salle... - aidant à sympathiser, Shikamaru découvrit une jeune femme, certes au caractère bien trempé – ce qui était parfois un peu effrayant quand elle défendait ses arguments lorsqu'elle intervenait lors de travaux de groupe ou en amphithéâtre – mais surtout à la personnalité très simple à comprendre facile à vivre, farouchement indépendante, d'humeur stable et paisible, tranchée dans ses opinions mais pas imperméable au dialogue, un peu secrète mais très observatrice. Elle ne se sentait pas obligée de combler chaque silence par ses mots, ni ne changeait de tempérament d'une heure à l'autre... ce dont Shikamaru lui était grandement redevable.

Elle parlait très peu de sa vie, mais pendant un cours très ennuyeux sur le système monarchique anglais sous les Stuart, il remarqua la récurrence, dans ses propos, de la mention d'un de ses amis étudiant en droit. Il nota par la suite la manière dont ce dernier suscitait une palette d'émotions chez sa camarade quand elle l'évoquait il savait quelle était la cause de certains moments où ses yeux devenaient plus sombres et avares en paroles, ou d'autres instants lorqu'elle souriait dans le vague, le regard aussi doré que ses pensées. C'était donc à cet homme, aussi dur et contrasté qu'un tronc de bouleau, aux prunelles presque phosphorescentes dans la semi-obscurité, que faisaient référence les nombreux cubes de glaçon qu'elle dessinait dans ses cahiers de cours.

« Et... c'est sans risques ? Demanda-t-il.

– Oui vas-y, il y a déjà goûté.

– Et ?

– Il n'a pas dit que c'était mauvais.

– Il n'a pas dit que c'était bon ?

– Il n'a rien dit en fait. Mais il a fini sa part, tu peux y aller, fit-elle en souriant.

– C'est censé m'encourager ?

– Si c'était mauvais, il l'aurait clairement dit.

– J'ai pas confiance.

– Arrête de râler et d'essayer de te défiler, sinon je serai moins sympa !

– C'est.. pas mauvais, constata-t-il, des miettes de sel sur la langue.

– C'est incroyable, pourquoi personne ne reconnaît-il mon talent ?

Malheureusement, aussi sympathique soit-elle, la perfection n'atteignait pas Tenten, et elle n'échappait pas à certaines caractéristiques féminines, porteuses de leurs lots d'ennuis : la jeune étudiante possédait une tendance assez régulière à laisser ses émotions dicter ses gestes et paroles. Ceci, et une densité intérieure qui démentait sa simplicité apparente elle n'en touchait pas un mot, ou si peu, mais on pouvait deviner des attentes, des déceptions, des colères refoulées, de l'amertume aussi, beaucoup d'espoir, dans ses silences. C'est ce qui lui vint à l'esprit quand, à la fois, il grimaça de l'impact du coude contre son bras qu'elle lui infligea en protestation, et qu'il sentit ses cheveux lui caresser la joue tandis qu'elle laissa tomber la tête contre son épaule.

« Il me fatigue. Rien n'est jamais assez bien. »

Il soupira. Il n'y avait que l'alcool pour expliquer cette soudaine impulsion de briser son espace personnel et cette envie d'épanchement. Il savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire pour éviter encore plus de complications : se taire. Il esquivait ce genre de conversations depuis des années mais on s'acharnait à lui coller le rôle de receveur des plaintes amoureuses, une pièce qu'il abhorrait plus que tout. S'il décidait de le remplir bon gré mal gré, le temps d'une discussion, inextricablement il se retrouvait mêlé à la suite des événements. Et il s'agissait typiquement du genre de situation où la portée de ses mots se révélait plus que jamais incertaine, où la maîtrise des éléments échappait à tout contrôle. Il préférait la lâcheté passive à des crève-cœur qui le dépassaient. Le mutisme s'installa quelques minutes entre eux, disparaissant quand elle reprit la parole :

« Retirons-nous sur une île déserte, Nara. Mon duc de Northumberland* reste stoïque comme un rocher et ta Belle au bois dormant te fait des infidélités.

– Ce n'est pas ma copine, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

– Si peu de vérité dans ta bouche.

– Je n'aime pas les femmes.

– Essaie encore. »

« _Non, laisse tomber cette stupide, foutue, intuition féminine_ ».

Elle avait fait sa Ino encore une fois, virevoltante et bruyante et intarissable : « _s'il te plaît Shika, viens avec moi, je ne connais pratiquement personne, et j'ai envie de sortir, s'il te plaît, et je t'aiderai à faire ta vaisselle en rentrant promis, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, je n'arrêterai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit oui, on y va ensemble et on rentre ensemble, pas après trois heures promis juré, et je ne te forcerai pas à danser avec moi, mais juste sois là avec moi et tout ira bien..._ » Et il capitula, non pas car c'était plus facile et demandait moins d'efforts de laisser couler que de s'y opposer, juste car il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Sa blondeur d'or froid qui nuançait sa peau d'ombres à la couleur d'épis de blé, ses yeux d'une eau si trouble et si mouvante, son nez que plissaient ses lèvres boudeuses ou glorieuses... Faite de soleil et pour danser dans la lumière, elle vivait pour briller, éclater, accaparer. Il vivotait dans son sillage, dans l'ombre que produisait une clarté si aveuglante. La nuit constituait la meilleure des scènes pour ses spectacles où elle se transformait en feu d'artifice pour irradier tous les regards, et il l'observait dans la coulisse.

Mais elle ne se préoccupait plus de lui quand il avait accepté par complaisance pour elle, cédé à ses envies. Il en venait à se demander s'il ne se montrait pas trop obligeant, ou si elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours pouvoir disposer de lui. C'était peut-être cela qui le rendait si amer : l'utilisait-elle à ses dépens ? Car il le voyait qu'inéluctablement il remonterait le boulevard seul prise au piège entre le bras du canapé et le torse aguicheur, encerclée par sa main et ses muscles, il se demandait bien comment elle pouvait paraître aussi à l'aise dans si peu d'espace. Elle offrait à un autre des sourires qu'il ne connaissait pas, invitations au mystère et à la tentation des sens, d'où s'échappaient parfois des éclats d'émail blanc. Il n'avait jamais vu son regard à la fois si grand et si sombre, sans pétillement, enchanteur et captivé. Les deux semblaient chercher des prétextes mortifères pour se toucher : remettre la mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, enlever une miette du coin de la bouche...

Ino était une source de problèmes, même quand elle ne faisait rien. Elle troublait sa tranquillité d'esprit son imprévisibilité le rendait incapable d'être en mesure de prédire ses réactions. Il aimait les choses simples et claires, où il n'y avait pas besoin de tergiverser ou de se prendre la tête des qualificatifs qui ne s'appliquaient pas à son amie d'enfance. Elle ne collait à aucun schéma. Il voulait quitter, ne plus voir qu'encore une fois elle ne se préoccupait que de l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres après qu'il eût sacrifié sa soirée et une partie de la nuit pour elle, ne plus assister au spectacle de cette Ino qu'il ne connaissait qu'à partir des récits de sa vie amoureuse dont elle l'abreuvait, partir et laisser derrière cet appartement ténu, et cette fête qui puait l'indécence et ces détestables pensées qui le taraudaient depuis des heures. Mais pas encore, il fallait attendre qu'elle s'éclipsât la première avec son preux chevalier alors après il débarrasserait le plancher, avec sa foutue conscience qui lui sommait de tout prendre à sa charge.

« Trop galère, souffla-t-il. T'es pas un poids plume tu sais.

– Ta gueule Nara. Tais-toi cinq minutes.

– T'es chiante. »

Mais les cinq minutes se transformèrent en dizaines, puis finalement une heure, presque deux s'écoulèrent, et la tête brune continuait toujours de peser sur la naissance de son bras, et les cheveux de lui chatouiller le cou. Il fumait au rythme de sa respiration endormie, comptant le nombre toujours plus réduit de fenêtres encore éclairées des immeubles aux alentours. Il n'apercevait plus ses expressions, cachées par une mèche dorée détachée de son accroc, dont l'impudeur se réservait maintenant à celui qui s'y noyait. Il espérait que la crasse dans ses poumons remplaçait les préoccupations de son esprit il ne voulait plus penser. Alors il restait assis là, à guetter les bienfaits de l'oubli.

« Salut. »

Peu avant trois heures, une silhouette sèche s'approcha, le bruit de ses pas motivant Shikamaru à tourner le regard. Il avait une voix de nuit qui se prêtait aux réflexions à l'heure de l'aube.

« Hey.

– Tu es Nara, c'est ça ?

– Shikamaru Nara. Toi c'est Hyuuga.

– Neji Hyuuga. Je vais la ramener chez elle. »

Shikamaru observa ses tentatives pour la réveiller en murmurant son prénom, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la secoua légèrement qu'elle réagit. Il la sentit bouger, et la pression contre son bras disparut tandis qu'elle se redressait paresseusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Neji ?

– J'avais promis à Lee de ne pas te ramener trop tard.

– Je peux rentrer toute seule, ça va.

– Pas question. Lève-toi et va chercher tes affaires. »

Elle n'avait pas le courage de s'opposer à lui elle obtempéra sans un mot, les laissant seuls à se jauger mutuellement, dubitatifs et curieux, mettant un visage sur le personnage issu des récits que racontait la jeune femme, à l'un et à l'autre. Shikamaru assimilait cet être droit, rigidement sérieux, dont les mains exprimaient plus que le portrait, et le laissait l'analyser, essayer de deviner son acabit. Il brisa le silence le premier, certain que son interlocuteur n'en prendrait pas l'initiative.

« Tu es en droit, non ?

– Deuxième année.

– Ça m'aurait bien plu comme matière mais c'est trop de boulot. Et les lois changent trop.

– Elles changent si besoin.

– Ou si le système politique en vigueur le veut.

– Il faut bien quelqu'un pour décider.

– Ça change trop vite pour moi.

– Le désavantage du système parlementaire.

– C'est ça. Au moins de ce côté on est tranquille avec une monarchie. »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, et quelques secondes passèrent avant que Neji reprit la parole.

« Elle se plaint souvent de ta capacité à défaire tous les plans de bataille qu'elle imagine.

– Et de la tienne à citer une loi ou un jugement comme si de rien n'était.

– Tant que ça ?

– C'est une fille. Les femmes se plaignent beaucoup trop.

– Ça tombe sous le sens. Tu es prête ? Demanda Neji à la jeune étudiante dont le retour marquait la fin de la conversation.

– Oui. Bonne fin de nuit Nara.

– Bonne soirée.

– Rentrez bien. »

Après leur départ, son regard erra en direction du canapé. Deux places vides, leurs occupants éclipsés. Elle était partie sans lui. Il vérifia son portable pas de message reçu. Il soupira. Décida de rentrer, termina sa cigarette. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil du haut de son estrade, il vit s'éloigner un couple dans une rue adjacente, la haute silhouette en manteau noir cerclant la plus frêle de son bras, l'attirant dans ses ténèbres. Shikamaru jeta le mégot, mais il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir la fumée n'avait pas apaisé toutes ses pensées – et son paquet était vide.

* * *

Northumberland : la région la plus au nord de l'Angleterre, et une des plus froides.


	2. Tu m'fais de la mascarade

JANVIER

Et l'hiver mit un terme à l'automne, cédant aux feuilles tourbillonnantes un tapis boueux et des nuits glaçantes, une encre profonde où brillaient sèchement des étoiles désincarnées. Janvier déambula entre les repas de famille, les révisions catastrophées de dernière minute, la voix craquée par le froid et la cigarette, le café en intraveineuse. Il prit trois kilos pendant les fêtes de fin d'année, qu'il perdit pendant la semaine de partiels. Un nouveau semestre s'engagea, et Ino dans ses lubies de régime. Lorsqu'ils mangeaient ensemble, il devait se contenter de légumes cuits à la vapeur et de son irritabilité accrue par la privation forcée. C'était la saison des promesses, et elle s'aventura dans une histoire avec Kiba pleine de rebondissements et de drame, orageuse comme ses protagonistes. Il savourait ses dimanches de paix, regrettait un peu les mines blafardes des vendeurs de bon matin sur les marchés. Elle lui offrit un cactus pour Noël, arguant que même lui était capable de s'en occuper il lui donna les CD des albums de Niagara - « _je ne suis pas de celles que tu en, que tu ensorcelles, je me rebelle et si tu me décèles, je me ferai, je me ferai belle_ » ça lui allait tellement bien.

#

S'il fermait les yeux et oubliait l'éveil progressif de ses sens, il pourrait replonger dans son rêve, qu'il sentait encore au bout de ses doigts. Retrouver la clairière et terminer de déguster la bouteille de vin avec Chouji, tandis que les nuages au-dessus d'eux prenaient la forme de bateaux et se livraient une bataille féroce, les étoiles tirées au canon. Savoir enfin qui de l'équipage du navire blanc, ou de celui de l'épave grise, aurait l'occasion de lancer ses couvre-chefs au vent. Et ils étaient peinards, vautrés sur un banc et un verre à la main. Oui voilà. Ne plus penser un mot, se concentrer sur le ciel bleu et se rappeler de l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Se détendre, se fondre dans la promiscuité des oreillers et la chaleur des draps, s'alanguir sous la sensation froide des muscles en train de se dénouer dans le haut de son dos...

Mais il commit une erreur, un simple réflexe ouvrir légèrement les yeux, s'insinuer dans l'obscurité et s'y laisser plonger et l'éclair jaune perça sous les paupières. Il se renfrogna, le souvenir vaguement conscient lui venant à l'esprit, et lui confirmant qu'il n'avait pas oublié de tirer les volets la veille au soir. Il pouvait décider de ne pas y prêter attention, et rejoindre la bataille navale céleste. Mais il choisit de se reconnecter avec la réalité une unique fois, pour sa tranquillité intérieure, complète et totale. La prunelle brune manifesta donc son activité de nouveau.

Et tout le bordel de la soirée lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'il reconnut le ruissellement doré des cheveux d'Ino sur la taie d'oreiller. Il assimila l'épaule charnue qui dépassait des draps et la courbe qu'elle dessinait avec le cou, la nuque qui semblait se dégager d'un voile blond et exhibait son arrondi, la respiration à peine perceptible dans le calme de l'appartement.

C'était fichu pour se rendormir.

Il se redressa lentement, attentif à ne pas la réveiller en dérangeant les draps. Baillant en silence, les paupières s'humectant, il dégagea vers l'arrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Il frissonna lorsque ses bras dévêtus quittèrent l'habitacle étouffé de la couette pour se retrouver à nu dans le froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Il jeta un regard désemparé à sa colocataire de fortune, devait-il la réveiller ? Mais en même temps elle paraissait dormir paisiblement, ce qui n'était pas une sinécure. Il se saisit de son téléphone portable, lut l'heure affichée sur l'écran : presque dix heures. S'il en possédait la motivation, pensa-t-il avec détachement, il aurait eu le temps de rédiger la composition sur la naissance des ordres mendiants au XIIIème siècle qu'il devait rendre, en principe, dans l'après-midi. Mais avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille.

Leur dispute lui paraissait si futile à présent. Quel en était le sujet déjà ? Il peinait à s'en rappeler. Elle lui avait proposé de les accompagner dîner en ville, un boui-boui qui proposait de vrais burgers et des frites si consistantes que le miracle portait sur le fait de finir son assiette. Il avait refusé, autant de tenir la chandelle que de la voir mièvre à en vomir et d'assister à toutes leurs contradictions. Il n'aimait pas leur relation, n'avait aucun problème avec Kiba en lui-même. Ils auraient pu s'entendre s'il démontrait l'effort de s'y intéresser : transparent, spontané, beaucoup trop simple à décoder, brut. Mais il n'aimait pas leur relation.

Il la voyait comme bancale et unilatérale, l'une beaucoup trop dense et l'autre comme trop élémentaire. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que leur histoire eût pu avoir une suite, tant elle lui paraissait déséquilibrée et vouée à l'échec. Là où Ino brillait et avait besoin de quelqu'un à estomaquer, à impressionner pour se sentir belle et désirée, convoitée, dans un narcissisme inhérent à sa personnalité, Kiba restait terre-à-terre, refusait d'être sensible à son charme solaire et destructeur si l'on se laissait consumer, aveugle à ces simagrées insensées pour quelqu'un d'ascétique dans sa façon de vivre. Et elle quêtait son regard, sa reconnaissance, comme une désespérée, mendiant pour de l'admiration mais ne récoltant qu'un mépris sauvage et Shikamaru n'aimait pas assister au spectacle de cette fille si forte qui doutait pour un peu d'amour, devenait transparente aux yeux du monde pour ce regard félin incapable de comprendre les conditions de cet éclat, cette femme qui cédait à chaque fois un peu de sa fermeté pour plus de dépendance, se faisait caressante pour un peu d'affection et explosait en froideur épineuse et insupportable quand elle n'obtenait pas satisfaction.

La dispute vira d'abord sur « _je te jure, j'en ai ras-le-bol de ton mauvais caractère, tu pourrais faire un effort_ » mais pour une fois il ne laissa pas glisser, piqué au vif. Elle lui reprocha son absence de soutien « _arrête ton cinéma, depuis le début je sais que tu n'approuves pas ma relation, mais tu pourrais au moins être heureux pour moi_ » et il lui demanda en retour de ne pas rejeter sur sa personne ses propres craintes amoureuses. Elle monta d'un ton, arguant qu'elle n'avait « _pas besoin des conseils d'un abruti qui n'y connaissait rien pour gérer sa vie sentimentale_ » il lui répondit qu'il était d'accord avec cet état de fait, donc pourquoi ne le laisserait-elle tranquille et arrêterait de lui prêter des opinions qui n'étaient pas les siennes ? Mais elle ne l'autorisa pas à s'en tirer à si bon compte, et elle enchaîna sur « _s'il te plaît, c'est Kiba qui voulait que tu sortes avec nous, au moins lui il essaie..._ » et il la coupa, décrétant qu'il n'avait pas « _l'intention de prétendre à la place de Super-Kiba, je suis très bien à la mienne de roi des lâches. D'ailleurs tu peux garder tes larmes, je ne changerai pas d'avis, et tu as un copain qui aura sûrement un mouchoir à te prêter_ ».

Être aussi sec ne faisait pas partie de ses calculs, ni si affecté par le bleu blessé de ses yeux qu'il aperçut brièvement avant qu'elle ne ressortît de chez lui par la balustrade. Ni aussi fermé à sa conversation au point de clore la fenêtre après son passage, ce qui d'ordinaire n'arrivait jamais. Il savait qu'il avait fait preuve de mauvaise foi, mais cela ne lui vint à l'esprit qu'après un peu de recul. Non, il n'approuvait pas sa relation, mais elle n'était pas dans le tort lorsqu'elle lui reprochait son absence de soutien. Qui était-il pour juger de ses sentiments ? Rien d'autre qu'un ami qui avait failli à son devoir. Il ne connaissait pas ce qu'elle ressentait, car c'était tout ce qu'il évitait depuis deux mois.

Il partit se coucher avec la culpabilité qui lui tordait les entrailles mais sans le courage de tenter une réconciliation. Le lendemain lui apporterait peut-être des pensées plus claires. Mais celles de la nuit étaient aussi sombres que le ciel, et l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil, tourneboulant dans son esprit. C'est ainsi qu'il ne manqua pas les appels à l'aide, alerté par la lumière émise par son portable en guise de notification.

Pensif, il pianota quelques touches, dans la lumière ténue d'un matin d'hiver, puis relut l'historique des messages échangés durant ces heures denses illuminées par les lampadaires.

 _Ouvre-moi Shika s'il te plaît._

 _Laisse-moi entrer, je suis sur le balcon_

 _Ça caille et il pleut et y a aucun bruit, ouvre-moi_

 _Je suppose que tu es parti dormir, mais s'il y a la moindre chance_

 _que tu sois encore réveillé, je t'en supplie sors de ton lit_

 _Appel manqué_

 _Appel manqué_

 _Retourne te coucher, Ino._

 _Oh putain merci, tu es réveillé, par pitié ouvre-moi Shika_

 _S'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, ça va pas. Je peux_

 _pas rester toute seule maintenant, je t'en prie_

 _Réponds-moi, je ne veux pas te parler de ça par message_

 _Shika, s'il te plaît_

 _Appel manqué_

 _Pas ce soir, on parlera demain._

 _Je t'en prie, Kiba est parti_

 _Et je crois que c'est fini et je sais que tu n'aimes pas les_

 _filles qui pleurent alors j'essaie vraiment mais vraiment_

 _mais je peux pas empêcher la morve de couler_

 _C'est nul et pas drôle je sais mais j'essaie de te dire que_

 _je suis désolée, je ne sais plus ce que je dis_

 _Il voulait venir te casser la tête mais moi non. Il ne_

 _comprenait pas que je puisse cautionner ça, que j'étais trop_

 _contradictoire et qu'il ne supportait plus, le ton est_

 _monté et cette fois il est parti_

En fait il s'était précipité pour lui ouvrir depuis déjà plusieurs messages. Il ne voyait pas son expression dans la nuit noire, mais elle avait couru se réfugier dans ses bras et pleurer tout son soûl. Quelque chose d'inconcevable, dans cette force qui vacillait pour quelque peu, lui serra le cœur lorsqu'il l'étreignit il arrivait enfin à mettre des mots sur une partie de ce qui le turlupinait depuis plusieurs semaines : il détestait la voir vulnérable. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir discerné cette faille qu'elle tentait de combler par sa roublardise, son sale caractère ou sa ténacité c'était pourtant un de ses devoirs. Ou peut-être justement, l'avait-il perçu mais cherchait inconsciemment à l'éviter, se dédouanait en se persuadant que ce n'était plus son fardeau ? Il ne savait plus. Il s'estimait heureux de ne pas avoir vu son visage ravagé à son réveil.

Mais ce qui comptait était qu'il fut là pendant un de ces moments où elle n'était plus capable d'être forte, comme toujours sans a priori ni jugement, une épaule silencieuse contre laquelle elle pouvait hurler sa détresse, un bras maigre qui cerclait la sienne quand elle vomissait les sanglots qui la prenaient, un lit dans lequel elle trouvait parmi les oreillers une odeur familière qui l'aidait à dormir. Le plus importait était qu'il fut présent pour l'aider à se relever.

#

MARS

Et comme le vent se débarrasse des cendres, Mars remplaça Janvier en semant l'espoir à la place des malentendus. Le printemps arriva après un hiver plus humide que glacial et balaya les trottoirs envahis de flaques d'eau. Shikamaru s'enlisait sous les devoirs à rendre et les dates à retenir, brûlant sa monnaie dans des lattes à quarante centimes, où le lait formait une mousse compacte sur le dessus. Avec le retour des beaux jours, il s'était laissé persuader d'installer des plantes d'intérieur trois semaines plus tard il en jetait les pots vidés par l'oubli. Les soirées-cinéma se faisaient plus sérieuses au fur et à mesure que l'on avançait dans le semestre de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ et _Les Visiteurs_ , ils passèrent à _Citizen Kane_ ou Fritz Lang – il s'endormit devant _Metropolis_ et reçut un coup de coude qui lui marbra le flanc d'un sacré hématome. Plus le soleil brillait et plus elle devenait ardente de revoir la mer étincelante de son enfance alors certains samedis ils montaient dans un bus vétuste et s'en allaient marcher sur le sable plein de pluie des plages du nord, plus brumeuses et tâchées d'algues, mais l'air saturé de sel satisfaisait sa nostalgie ardente.

#

« Le traité de Verdun ?

– Il y a fort fort longtemps.

– Les rois signataires ?

– Les petits-fils du Grand Charles.

– Leurs noms ?

– Je ne retiendrai pas cette information.

– Au moins un ?

– Tenten, aucun, je t'ai dit.

– Le nom des territoires ?

– Trop galère.

– Tu es vraiment le pire quand il s'agit de réviser...

– Je t'avais prévenue.

– Nara, les épreuves commencent dans deux semaines, il serait temps de s'y mettre, tu ne crois pas ? »

Difficile de passer à côté quand tout s'évertuait à le lui rappeler. Impossible de profiter de l'ambiance surchauffée de la bibliothèque universitaire : tous les sièges étaient pris d'assaut par des hordes d'étudiants paniqués par l'approche des examens. Les enseignants prenaient un malin plaisir à leur remémorer les dates fatidiques en sous-entendant subrepticement que telle partie du cours ferait un bon sujet pour le futur devoir (« _On pourrait écrire des copies entières sur Charles le Chauve !_ »). Enfin, les machines à café semblaient les victimes d'attaques ciblées, rappelant assez les raids vikings, rapides et pragmatiques, tant et si bien qu'elles se retrouvaient vidées et ne restait plus qu'un thé infâme en lieu et place de la caféine salutaire.

Par conséquent, depuis plusieurs jours, ils se retrouvaient souvent dans le grand hall du bâtiment où se déroulait la plupart de leurs cours, installés sur des tables recouvertes de graffitis – car il fallait bien réviser pendant les heures de creux, et Shikamaru devait s'y plier, soumis par la fameuse et effrayante résolution féminine. L'endroit était relativement calme durant les moments consacrés à l'enseignement par des étudiants assidus ou moins, mais il fallait supporter la cohue, le bruit des cris et des pas, les courants d'air, lorsque sonnait le glas des intervalles de répit. C'étaient aussi les instants préférés du jeune homme, qui voyait la détermination de Tenten faiblir sous ses yeux, subissant l'impulsion des odeurs de cigarettes qui s'échappaient des portes, lui faisant miroiter la paix d'une pause de quelques minutes.

« Hé Tenten, ça te dirait pas de t'en griller une ?

– Tu m'as déjà corrompu il n'y a pas de cela une heure, Nara.

– Allez, tu n'as même pas besoin de relire tout ça en plus.

– Vas-y tout seul.

– Ce que tu peux être chiante.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, feignasse, fit-elle en levant le nez de ses notes, lui adressant un grand sourire mielleux.

– Pourquoi tu te tracasses autant, vraiment ? Comme tu dis, il reste deux semaines, pas de quoi s'alarmer.

– Pour quelqu'un qui s'y prend au dernier moment, comme toi, c'est rien, évidemment. Pour quelqu'un de très appliqué, comme moi, accentua-t-elle en croisant le regard perplexe qu'il lui lançait, c'est un travail qui s'étale sur une longue période. Nous sommes actuellement dans la dernière phase.

– Tu m'en diras tant. »

Oh, il aurait pu lui donner les bonnes réponses s'il se décidait à fouiller un peu dans ses souvenirs. Bien qu'il qualifiât ces informations de sans intérêt, il aurait pu se rappeler de Charles le Chauve et Louis le Germanique forçant leur frère Lothaire à signer le traité de Verdun en 843, se partageant la Francie en trois parties, entraînant ainsi la dissolution et la chute de l'empire dont ils héritèrent. Il avait tout mémorisé depuis la première occurrence en début de semestre, intégré et assimilé les contextes et conséquences, tant politiques que sociétales, mais il était passé à autre chose, car le sujet ne l'intéressait plus. Beaucoup enviaient ce type de mémoire géniale et cette intelligence instinctive et lui auraient reproché de ne pas en faire un usage plus accru il était conscient de ses aptitudes, mais il les voyait comme des moyens de lui faciliter la vie. Il ne voulait pas les considérer comme des contraintes et des sources de problèmes.

Le retour des hirondelles semblait réussir à sortir de leur grotte surchauffée les gens cloîtrés par la crainte du froid, et il y avait toujours plus de monde à s'attarder dans les rues. Ses balades s'en trouvaient ressenties : le nez moins levé au ciel et plus pointé vers l'horizon, pour éviter de percuter quelqu'un des nuages plus aveuglants à cause du soleil qui les perçait moins d'endroits tranquilles pour se poser et admirer le défilé céleste.

Soupirant, il détourna le regard pour se consacrer au dehors visible par la fenêtre. La venue du printemps annonçait les attroupements estudiantins attirés par la chaleur renaissante et l'éclat d'un soleil revigorant. L'heure de midi était encore loin, et déjà l'herbe toujours un peu humide caressait les jambes nues et soyeuses de jeunes filles se prélassant ou laissait proliférer, entre quelques brins, des nuées de pâquerettes éphémères. La terre se nourrissait des mots des conversations, et des cris, et des rires, et des hurlements, portés au vent par les voix encore enrouées par l'hiver, enhardies par les pépiements des oiseaux.

« Oh dis donc Nara, ils font quoi ? »

Avec ennui, il tourna la tête pour observer le groupe qui se dirigeait péniblement de l'autre côté du hall, lourdement chargé. Il y reconnut Ino portant un projecteur, cascade de blondeur qui attendait la lumière qui la ferait étinceler – quelle fichue manie d'exhiber ainsi son ventre à tous les regards –, en intense conversation avec un grand jeune homme brun qui tenait une perche à son. Les yeux d'un noir insondable, la peau crayeuse de ce dernier contrastait étrangement avec la carnation pourtant pâle de la jeune fille. Bien que cette association se composât d'une demi-douzaine de personnes, le duo s'en écartait par l'étrange halo d'intimité qui se dessinait autour d'eux, insensibles à ce qui les entourait. L'étrange personnage qui marchait à leurs côtés, tout de noir vêtu et le visage caché par une épaisse paire de lunettes, semblait somme toute à l'écart de leur discussion qui animait la passion de leurs lèvres. Le collectif s'établit à bonne distance, et commença l'installation du matériel apporté.

« Oh, euh, ils doivent tourner un court-métrage pour leurs cours.

– Ça doit être intéressant ! Quel en est le sujet ?

– Un film expressionniste à l'université.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Ils tournent en utilisant les codes de ce genre de cinéma dans les murs de la fac : ambiance très sombre et contrastée, exagération, ambiance mystique et fantastique... Que du joyeux.

– Oh d'accord. Et Ino y fait quoi alors ?

– Elle joue et elle produit, elle trouve les lieux pour le tournage, s'occupe des réservations...

– Et ça lui plaît ?

– Elle adore oui, elle est irremplaçable et tout tourne autour d'elle.

– Tu es mauvais, Nara.

– Non, juste fatigué de son manège. »

Être au centre de toutes les attentions, tourbillonner dans la complaisance de tout le monde, capter tous les regards comme si elle était leur source de lumière, virevolter dans la joie que lui procuraient l'admiration et l'attention d'autrui cette superficialité énervante constituait l'élément déclencheur qui le poussait à douter de l'amitié qu'elle devait éprouver pour lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé sa manière de tout attirer à sa seule personne, bruyante et brûlante, ce besoin de disposer de la vie et de la réalité de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait jamais assimilé cette insatiable faim de reconnaissance qui la piégeait sur un piédestal, la transformait en reflet du désir de ce qu'elle souhaitait paraître. Et il la voyait là, captant les expressions impressionnées et assoiffées de sa beauté et de son iridescence, se nourrissant de son flamboiement à travers le prisme de sa blondeur. Elle était le noyau de leur univers, et rien ne la faisait se sentir plus vivante.

« Tu n'es pas plutôt juste fatigué de rester assis à la regarder vivre, comme tu le fais maintenant ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Pourquoi tu restes sur le côté ?

– J'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie.

– Alors, laisse-la. Elle est faite pour briller cette fille, ça se voit sur elle.

– Elle a besoin de moi, ça a toujours été ça.

– Ça t'arrange aussi non ?

– Je n'aime pas cette conversation, Tenten.

– Reconnais-le, ça te rassure de garder ce lien avec elle. »

Que pouvait-il y faire ? Il prenait peur parfois car elle était toujours là, inextricablement liée à sa vie, son quotidien, son passé, son présent, sa réalité, sa personnalité, ce qu'il était et ce qu'il serait sûrement. Et c'était effrayant de voir l'emprise qu'elle possédait, lui qui défendait ardemment sa farouche indépendance se retrouvait dans un imbroglio empli de paradoxes mais s'il essayait de s'en débarrasser... Non, il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer – cela formait un vide, une inconnue dans l'équation, et ces ennuis étaient sans nom. Tenten avait raison la façon dont Ino s'appuyait sur lui, réclamait son soutien et son assurance le rassurait cela prouvait qu'il existait une raison qu'il restât à ses côtés, non pas uniquement dans l'ombre à l'observer, mais à la manière dont elle s'accrochait à lui, quelque part, elle lui accordait une importance qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. Et alors les doutes s'envolaient.

Mais pourquoi s'interrogeait-il tant au sujet de cette fille, quand il jurait ses grands dieux qu'elle était une source de problèmes à fuir comme la peste ? Car il ne se contentait plus des ténèbres. Le rôle de spectateur ne le satisfaisait plus, il brûlait de prendre une part plus active dans son champ de vision, de quitter la tranquille passivité pour s'imposer comme autre chose que l'ami d'enfance toujours présent. Mais il ne se l'avouait pas, ou plutôt il niait cette sombre frustration de la voir danser, s'exclamer, sans lui – il y avait trop de choses imprévues, effrayantes, incalculables. Il voulait qu'elle vît tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, le nombre de fois où il tâchait ses mains pour que les siennes restassent immaculées, quand il endossait les responsabilités malgré lui pour qu'elle continuât de sourire, quand il s'aventurait le premier pour lui ouvrir un chemin dans les ronces, lui les bras tailladés et elle sa robe toujours intacte.

L'Ino qui agissait sous ses yeux, entièrement consacrée à l'observation des pages du carnet que son acolyte à la peau phosphorescente lui montrait, il ne la connaissait pas. Et peut-être cela ajoutait-il à son sentiment de dépossession. Au départ, il s'agissait d'une facette de sa personnalité façonnée par son imagination à l'écoute des dérives amoureuses qu'elle lui narrait dans le secret de la confidence et cette interprétation perdait face à cette jeune fille qui évoluait sous ses yeux depuis des mois, confrontée à une réalité qui lui restait jusque-là inconnue. Cette Ino fantaisiste devenait sexualisée, charnelle et terriblement sensuelle, matérielle. Il la devinait languissante sous les draps, fiévreuse, exaltée et soumise dans l'obscurité, dévoilant ses sourires comme un jeu de cartes, testant les sensations comme elle chantait, maladroitement et s'enhardissant par la suite, le regard immense et baigné d'éclats de nuit, et... Non, il ne fallait pas penser ainsi.

Définitivement, les filles n'étaient qu'une source de prises de tête.

« Je fais juste mon boulot d'ami.

– Tu es très consciencieux alors. »

Il n'appréciait pas son regard soucieux, obscurci par ses sourcils froncés. Il décelait les questions muettes qui défilaient dans les éclats mordorés du brun de ses yeux, les mots pendus au bout de ses lèvres amincies. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir s'inquiéter pour lui, et une fille qui s'affolait, c'était le signe d'ennuis à venir s'il ne faisait pas disparaître cette anxiété.

« Ecoute, Tenten, je...

– Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter Nara. Tu ne veux pas en parler, ni même y penser, soit, mais ce n'est pas lui rendre service que d'être toujours là à l'assister. Tu ne l'aides pas, il faut qu'elle apprenne à se débrouiller toute seule. Et toi aussi, il faut que tu arrêtes de tout fuir en te servant d'elle comme d'une excuse.

– Tu ne connais rien, et je ne fuis pas...

– Tu n'es plus un enfant, il va peut-être falloir te le rentrer dans le crâne. Tu ne peux pas continuer à la regarder avancer et rester en arrière !

– Tu ne t'es pas dit que l'arrière me convenait peut-être ? Fit-il sèchement, le regard dur.

– Je ne connais personne qui supporte d'être laissé pour compte, Nara. »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Il séchait toujours sur les réponses à apporter dans ce genre de situation, il n'avait jamais été très fort dans la gestion des conflits. Il s'agissait même plutôt de quelque chose qu'il fuyait de toutes ses forces. Que devait-il donc lui dire, tant pour la contredire que pour l'apaiser ? Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne se contenterait pas d'une phrase bateau, il le savait. La manière dont elle fixait ses prunelles brunes sur les siennes, la détermination qu'il y lisait, tout le prouvait. Alors, plutôt que de risquer d'envenimer la conversation, d'aboutir dans une impasse, de tenir tête jusqu'à rendre la discussion impossible, de prendre le risque de la décevoir – et de se sentir piteux après ça -, il opta pour s'incliner. Comme aux échecs, parfois le meilleur était de s'abaisser. Il soupira.

« J'ai compris le message. Peut-on mettre fin à cette conversation de nanas maintenant ?

– Totalement. Une pause ? »

#

MAI

Et Mai débarqua, apportant dans ses filets les sueurs froides des derniers examens et le soulagement inhérent à leur fin. Ino célébrait la fin de l'année scolaire en passant en boucle les chansons de Bon Jovi ou Europe, ce qui importunait grandement son voisin lorsque les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Libres de tout fardeau jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats, ils s'octroyaient des plaisirs réfutés pour le devoir des révisions, comme rattraper leur retard sur la nouvelle saison de _Game of Thrones_ ou se trouver de nouvelles excuses pour ne pas se remettre au sport. La chaleur se faisait plus intense et la ville ne méritait plus la réputation d'être celle des larmes certains après-midis l'herbe était plus fraîche que l'asphalte. Tenten arrivait parfois à le convaincre de la rejoindre pour une partie de badminton en double -ou tennis, ou volley, ou même balle au prisonnier –, avec Lee et Neji, mais il était toujours le premier à abandonner, faute de force ou de vitesse. Ino passait des journées entières avec ses plantes, leur parlant tandis qu'elle les rempotait, les caressant lorsqu'elle coupait des branches superflues, souriant au soleil pendant qu'elle les arrosait, les mains pleines de terreau.

#

Oublier le parasol se révélait être une plus mauvaise idée qu'il ne le pensait.

Là-haut, le soleil brillait si fort dans un ciel à la couleur de curaçao diluée, éclatant même sous les paupières closes. Aucun nuage ne folâtrait dans les champs d'éther; rien jusqu'à l'horizon dans cette immensité bleutée. Avec lassitude, il se concentra sur les remous bruyants du flux marin, l'écume s'amassant en une mousse volatile à quelques mètres de ses orteils. Le vent occasionnait quelques perturbations sur la surface, qui venaient s'écraser contre les jambes luisantes d'Ino, comme anéanties par leur rigidité. L'odeur salée de la bise lui chatouillait le nez – que n'aurait-il pas donné pour l'arôme aride d'une cigarette, mais le fond de l'air, trop sec, le démotivait de sortir son tabac et le briquet.

La plage. Pourquoi donc tant de gens se passionnaient-ils pour ce genre de paysage ? Le besoin d'ennui était-il donc si pressant, si nécessaire? Car il fallait bien se l'avouer : à part ne rien faire, comment pouvait-on s'occuper durablement à la plage ? Regarder la nature ? Assez lassante, si l'on souhaitait son avis. Lire ? Lumière trop aveuglante, le sable collant aux pages, les doigts tâchés de crème solaire. Se baigner ? Il n'aimait pas les grains de sable collant à ses pieds mouillés. Et la chaleur, écrasante et lourde, semblait vouloir le clouer sur place, ruisselant, la peau cuisante, l'odorat empli de flagrances algales et de l'eau saumâtre.

« Shika, viens te baigner ! »

Il tourna la tête en direction d'où venait la voix hilare et joviale qui l'appelait, les cheveux cascadant sur son corps indécent, s'attachant à ses courbes comme un mauvais rêve. La peau couverte de grains de sable dont la couleur se fondait avec celle de sa carnation, le visage réduit à un sourire salvateur et des yeux d'eau lumineuse, elle se vêtait d'été avec la tranquille assurance de savoir ce qui lui appartenait. Elle n'était que plus belle lorsqu'on la devinait à peine dans les reflets éblouissants qui la cerclaient. Il l'entendit tout à la fois rire et s'indigner quand Sai l'aspergea de trombes d'eau formées lorsqu'il claqua la surface de l'eau. A l'écoute de ses cris vengeurs et du ricanement plus discret du jeune homme, il la regarda s'ébattre et faire de même.

« Ha, repose-moi Sai, c'est pas du jeu, repose-moi, repose-moi ! »

Il acceptait pleinement cette nouvelle relation amoureuse, au contraire de la précédente. Cette fois-ci, Ino avait besoin de ne rechercher l'attention de personne l'amoureux lui consacrait entièrement la sienne. A loisir, elle pouvait donc se pavaner sachant que son regard ne suivait que la dégringolade de cheveux d'or froid. Les mains du jeune homme, si habiles à créer sur le papier des silhouettes grotesques, déliées, tordues, charmantes, y trouvaient sûrement une source d'inspiration et un modèle idéal de référence. Et la jeune femme ne pouvait rêver meilleur amant que quelqu'un qui s'étonnait incessamment de sa joliesse, s'inspirait de l'aura vitalisante qui s'en dégageait, submergé par sa forte assurance et la fermeté de son caractère, dédié à ses envies comme il délaissait ses créations. Il buvait ses mots comme hypnotisé, dessinant son adoration stimulée à coups de baisers en des successions de portraits améliorés, de paysages baignés de soleil, de scènes sans histoire dont ne se distinguait qu'un optimisme appliqué par touches.

C'était un magnifique et unique spectacle que de voir Ino dans son apothéose, déployant son charme pour un unique regard, un enchantement si tentateur mais terriblement dangereux, car toutes les limites disparaissaient. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et son narcissisme exacerbé, un égoïsme étouffant et capricieux, son esprit tortueux et perpétuellement insatisfait, un météore destructeur qui nécessitait d'être encadré tant pour le bien de la jeune fille que des personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle avait besoin d'une opposition, de quelqu'un qui sût lui dire non pour éviter la démesure et l'impossible retour en arrière.

Et Sai n'en était pas capable, du moins pour le moment, pensait Shikamaru. Pourrait-il empêcher l'étudiante dans ses vains efforts de tenter d'être ce quelqu'un qu'elle jugeait meilleur dans les délires de son imagination, la stopper dans ses régimes insensés, lui apprendre à se contenter de ce qu'elle possédait et de ce qui la définissait, restreindre ses envies de perfection qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, pour plutôt concentrer son acharnement à chérir ce qu'elle était vraiment ? Lui inculquer que l'idée d'être meilleur n'était pas répréhensible en soi, mais que chercher à s'élever vers quelque chose qui lui correspondait, elle et ses valeurs, et non pas vers une illusion mirifique, inaccessible, déraisonnable en matière de changement, constituait un but qui ne lui prendrait peut-être pas l'entièreté de son existence et se révélerait plus probant.

Les filles c'était casse-pieds, à ne jamais s'accommoder des quelques qualités qu'elles pouvaient posséder.

Il l'observa remonter à la surface après que Sai l'eût lâchée prestement, criante d'indignation et hurlant qu'elle se vengerait, les cheveux humides épousant les angles de son visage. Mais les yeux bleu océan croisèrent le regard blasé de couleur brune, qui devint aussitôt circonspect et ennuyé. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont son sourire s'élargit suite à leur prise de contact. Elle s'extirpa des mains de Sai qui l'aidaient à se relever et des bras de la mer qui entravaient sa marche et courut dans la direction de Shikamaru, des nuées de grains de sable s'envolant à chacun de ses pas. Elle l'apostropha quand elle arriva à son niveau, l'enjoignant de relever son séant confortablement posé sur la serviette pour venir le mouiller avec eux.

« Allez Shika, lève-toi, debout, c'est un ordre !

– Non, pas envie.

– Ne fais pas ton ramollo, lève-toi ! Allez, viens ! Fit-elle en le tirant par le bras.

– Mais lâche-moi, t'es chiante ! Ino, ça va mal finir...

– Ça va mal finir pour toi, oui ! Allez, debout, on vient pas à la plage pour poser ses fesses de feignant et attendre que ça se passe ! Non monsieur, pas quand je suis là !

– Tu m'as traîné ici je te rappelle, je n'irai pas me baigner ! Il y a plein d'algues et les gens pissent dedans... »

Le problème était que sous-estimer la force de la jeune fille, et son obstination, se révélait être une grave erreur. Elle avait déjà réussi à le faire se lever et l'amenait inévitablement vers l'élément liquide, malgré ses pieds qui tentaient de s'implanter dans le sable pour la faire abandonner.

« Oh pas de ça avec moi, Shikamaru Nara... Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter ton petit numéro de mauvaise foi parce que...On n'a pas idée de venir à plage pour _regarder_ les autres se baigner et... tu me fais pitié à rester planté là et...

– Garde donc ta pitié et lâche-moi, tu es gonflante !

– Gonflante ? _Gonflante_ ? Et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir en me traitant de...

– Non Sai, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi ! »

Ses instants de paix étaient foutus à partir du moment où la silhouette athlétique et et blafarde rejoignit le duo, attrapa son bras encore libre et joignit ses efforts à l'ennemi. Alors, Shikamaru abandonna sa vaine résistance et se laissa entraîner, grimaçant quand ses pieds franchirent la barrière d'écume, l'eau, froide au premier contact, horripilant son épiderme.

Les rares fois où il s'autorisait à méditer sur les turbulences dans sa manière de considérer Ino, il se demandait ce qui changeait. Possédait-elle quelque chose qu'il ne remarqua que récemment, qui mettait l'accent sur un côté de sa personne qui ne lui sauta aux yeux que dernièrement, ou bien s'agissait-il d'un élément réellement nouveau ? Ou cela venait-il de lui peut-être était-ce sa propre conception qui évoluait, soumise à divers points de vue il avançait dans la vie, apprenait à réviser ses acquis et ses perceptions, et elle n'était pas exempte. Mais pourquoi elle justement ? Jusqu'à présent, elle était... Ino, présente dans les plus lointains souvenirs dont il se remémorait, ni fille ni garçon, juste une grande source de problèmes bruyante, collante et autoritaire, manipulatrice et geignarde, mais une de ses plus précieuses amitiés. Et là, qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour qu'il devint si conscient de la sinuosité torturante de son dos, de la délicate impudeur de la ligne tortueuse de ses épaules et de ses clavicules ? Comment se débarrasser de cette appétence sourde qui lui jetait des frissons sur les épaules, cette pression si intense qui lui conjurait de la toucher qu'elle devenait physique par moments. Et cette frustration possessive qui la plaçait au centre de ses pensées et par conséquent de ses nuits blanches, et le transformait lui en une vulgaire victime de ses charmes dont il s'évertuait d'ordinaire à se préserver et à en dénoncer la dangerosité.

Il ne faisait qu'effleurer ces ennuis qu'il avait bien fallu affronter. Mais c'était tellement... perturbant, presque indécent car cela venait toucher une relation qui remontait à l'enfance, et _sale_ , enfin, il s'agissait... d' _Ino_ ! Que devait-il faire pour que tout redevint comme avant ? Voilà pourquoi il détestait écouter les récits amoureux des autres : il ne savait jamais quoi leur dire. Il évitait ce fatras de toutes ses forces, se disant qu'il avait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard lorsqu'il faudrait envisager de se poser. Mais il ne pouvait appliquer aucun autre cadre à ce qu'il ressentait, car les « symptômes » correspondaient à ce genre de situation. Quelle ironie, quand on y réfléchissait lui qui esquivait le sujet des histoires sentimentales à tout prix s'y retrouvait englué du fait de quelqu'un qui s'y complaisait. Quelle était donc la solution à apporter à ce problème, que son cerveau de génie ne parvenait pas à résoudre ?

Ne vint qu'une réponse à cette question si insoluble, dont l'écho lui rappelait la voix de Tenten : la laisser. Arrêter de la veiller, rester mais ne se manifester que lorsqu'elle le réclamait, laisser à un autre le soin de prêter son épaule et son lit pour pleurer et les mots embarrassés quand on ne savait pas quoi dire pour la faire sourire, déléguer à l'extérieur la tâche de supporter le pire et le meilleur de sa personnalité. Et abandonner, avec, ces troubles qui venaient fausser leur rapport – il n'y avait rien à faire sinon attendre que ces foutues réflexions quittèrent son esprit et que les choses redevinssent ce qu'elles étaient.

Alors probablement, à partir de là, il n'y aurait plus que la sérénité dans son ciel, et au loin les nuages gris.

« Putain des fois je me demande vraiment ce qui te passe par la tête pour faire des trucs aussi débiles...

– Répète ça pour voir ? »

* * *

« je ne suis pas de celles que tu en, que tu ensorcelles, je me rebelle et si tu me décèles, je me ferai, je me ferai belle » : paroles de _Quand la ville dort_ de Niagara


	3. J'ai le coeur sur le siège cuir du taxi

2ème année

#

OCTOBRE

Les restes de l'été qui s'étiolèrent durant le mois d'Octobre apportèrent dans leurs cendres beaucoup de changements en perspective. Ino abandonna les drames et la folie des écrans des arts du spectacle, dont elle obtint la première année avec brio, pour s'engager dans le chemin autrement plus ardu de la première année de médecine. La raison de ce revirement paraissait mystérieuse même à Shikamaru, mais la jeune femme s'arma d'une détermination d'acier et apaisa efficacement l'inquiétude de son entourage. Le taux de leur consommation de caféine augmenta drastiquement, de même que baissa la fréquence des visites inopinées de la jeune fille. Il était celui qui passait par la balustrade désormais, car elle ne déambulait plus dans sa vie comme elle apportait l'orage entre ses murs, dédiée à ses livres-dictionnaires et à ses schémas. Il reprit son usage de cigarettes interrompu par la trêve estivale et le retour au pays la fumée aride remplaça les senteurs sauvages des basses montagnes et piquantes des déserts de conifères dans ses poumons. Et ainsi recommença l'automne, particulièrement vigoureux et amer, dans une farandole de murmures venteux et de hurlements de tempête, un ciel d'un gris uniforme qui rendait les couleurs étrangement vives.

#

Où se situait le bureau des réclamations pour se plaindre de ce quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui s'affairait à lui coller cette poisse énervante aux basques ? Il existait forcément une explication, cela dépassait largement le cadre de la simple coïncidence pour atteindre les niveaux de la logique. S'était-il attiré les foudres d'une entité supérieure, ou une malédiction qui risquait de s'étendre sur plusieurs générations ? Ou bien bénéficiait-il d'un mauvais karma qui prouvait sa puissance depuis plusieurs semaines, et il fallait bien lui reconnaître une certaine efficacité.

Entre le centre de gestion des bourses étudiantes qui retardait le versement de la sienne – peut-être aurait-il fallu qu'il s'occupât de faire la demande un peu plus tôt aussi... - les soucis de paperasse qui nécessitaient d'entrer en contact avec l'administration universitaire en _début d'année scolaire_ – ce qui signifiait passer des dizaines de minutes à faire la queue devant un secrétariat uniquement ouvert les après-midis pour se faire entendre qu'il ne s'adressait pas au bon service - le ressentiment de sa mère à son égard – déjà fortement éprouvé suite à sa première année de licence obtenue au rattrapage - car ses parents se trouvaient obligés d'avancer l'argent pour subvenir à ses besoins un emploi du temps qui se résumait à peau de chagrin tant les heures se disséminaient dans la semaine et évidemment à son désavantage et forcément, il débutait la journée du jeudi avec un cours à huit heures. Qu'il était verni.

Il ne s'agissait pas de l'heure matinale qui le dérangeait, mais les longues minutes qui s'écoulaient entre le premier et le second enseignement. Depuis la rentrée, il prenait ainsi l'habitude hebdomadaire de se rendre plus tôt sur le campus, semblable aux rares autres silhouettes fantômes qui erraient dans la grisaille du matin, se diriger vers le stand stationné à la sortie de métro, acheter une généreuse tasse de café à la jeune vendeuse au bonnet rouge qu'elle tirait de sa machine, s'asseoir au coin fumeur du bâtiment, à cette place précise d'où il pouvait voir le soleil paresseux se lever de plus en plus tardivement quand approchait l'hiver, et savourer le goût acre de la cigarette qui descendait dans sa bouche quand il tirait sur le filtre, en alternance avec la sensation brûlante des gorgées de la boisson fumante. Ce simple rituel le rendait plus apte à affronter la matinée qui l'attendait, plus réveillé et de moins mauvaise humeur.

Et aujourd'hui, qui s'annonçait déjà particulièrement morne - « _quel temps de chiotte_ » -, semblait accumuler les petits embêtements qui transformaient la journée en une longue suite de désagréments fatals au moral. Le gobelet en main, l'autre farfouillant dans la poche de son pull à la recherche du paquet de tubes de nicotine, il termina de monter l'escalier quand il s'aperçut que son spot de prédilection était déjà occupé. Il resta quelques secondes abasourdi avant de marmonner un « _galère_ » dans son soupir désabusé. Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché.

Posant sourdement son sac sur l'épaisse rambarde de béton contre laquelle il s'appuya, il jeta un coup d'œil irrité au profil qui le privait d'un des plaisirs qu'il s'octroyait. Assise en tailleur, la concentration entièrement consacrée au livre corné et non à la cigarette qui se consumait lentement, elle ne prêta aucune attention à l'arrivée de Shikamaru. Il brûlait de la sommer de quitter aussitôt le piédestal qui lui revenait de droit, mais il se contenta de la fixer du regard et de déverser en silence les mots dont il retenait le flot, l'expression de son visage en adéquation avec le fil de ses pensées agacées. Et peut-être son insistance se fit-elle trop pressante, car elle parut en sentir l'intensité. Elle releva la tête, prenant sur le fait l'inconnu qui la dévisageait, l'air maussade et légèrement boudeur qu'on ne pouvait pas imputer à l'heure matinale.

Il entraperçut brièvement des yeux soupçonneux très effilés, leur grandeur accrue par la longueur des cils qui les bordaient. Leur couleur d'un vert-de-gris lui fit aussitôt penser à la couleur de la mer dans les ports et possédait une certaine grandiloquence, tempérée par la clarté étrange de son regard. Il se tourna aussitôt vers le sol, coupant court à leur rencontre visuelle, les doigts à la recherche impulsive d'un briquet dans les poches de son pantalon comme excuse piteuse, et ne préférant pas se focaliser sur la chaleur qu'il sentait lui monter aux joues et dans le cou. Il dénicha enfin l'objet parmi quelques pièces de monnaie, et tira la première bouffée du jour.

Mais la tentation, rusée, déjoua sa prudence, et déjà il manœuvra une nouvelle œillade réussie. Ses cheveux d'un blond cendré formaient un désordre qu'elle avait essayé de dompter en les nouant sommairement en une tresse sur le côté. Mais des mèches s'échappaient du carcan, et il se demanda pourquoi cette fille s'enquiquinait à faire cette coiffure compliquée pour un résultat si piètre. Jusqu'à présent chat, il redevint souris quand elle se redressa et comprit qu'elle faisait de nouveau l'objet de sa contemplation. Il observa ailleurs de nouveau, ne pouvant empêcher le léger sourire qui naquit indépendamment sur ses lèvres. Il espérait qu'elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le remarquer. Le manège dura encore quelques minutes, durant lesquelles il remarqua le pouvoir incroyablement expressif de sa bouche qui mordait ou se tordait, se pinçait, se serrait; l'arc de ses sourcils lui donnait un air perpétuellement méfiant, comme si elle défiait le monde de l'étonner.

« Hé, y a un problème ou... ? »

La voix, un peu grave mais très posée, formait une invitation aux siestes à flanc de colline, l'unique bruit de l'eau en fond sonore.

« Non, rien du tout, répondit-il.

– Bien sûr que si.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je sais pas, tu es juste un gros vicelard alors ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu en train de me reluquer depuis tout à l'heure ?

– C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me regarder.

– Incroyable, souffla-t-elle. »

Il ne répliqua pas à son ton dépité, ne sourcillant pas quand elle lui jeta un dernier regard perplexe et rangea ses affaires. Elle accrocha son sac à son épaule, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, écrasant son mégot au passage sur le support prévu à cet effet. Il passait pour quelqu'un de louche auprès d'une parfaite inconnue, mais qu'est-ce que cela importait ? Sa place favorite s'était libérée. Il s'y installa donc et cala confortablement son dos contre le mur glacé. Et en plus le béton était encore chaud après qu'elle l'eût quitté. La journée ne débutait pas si mal, se dit-il avec satisfaction, la fumée dans la trachée et le goût de café sur la langue, se délassant à la vue des rayons de soleil qui paraient peu à peu les édifices universitaires de somptueux reflets éclatants. Il sortit son portable pour vérifier l'heure et se dit qu'il avait le temps pour une deuxième cigarette.

« Mais... C'est une blague ? »

Ennuyé, il soupira avant d'accorder son attention à la voix inopportune qui l'interpellait. Les yeux gris dans le matin, les mêmes bras chargés de livres épais, les mèches d'une frange jetée aux orties venant lui caresser les paupières, c'était elle désormais qui le fixait, incrédule.

« De ? »

– Ton petit cinéma, tout à l'heure, c'était pour me prendre la place ?

– Tu débloques.

– J'hallucine, je nage en plein délire !...

– Tu es trop bruyante.

– A qui la faute ?

– La tienne, je suppose.

– Je... Je ne m'engage pas dans cette conversation ! »

Le bruit des talons de ses chaussures l'accompagnait tandis qu'elle s'aventurait en direction des escaliers, l'ignorant complètement. Deux, trois pas de plus et elle disparaissait de son champ de vision et de sa vie, une bourrasque se dissipant à l'horizon.

« Bon d'accord, je la voulais, mais je n'ai pas monté de plan pour te la piquer. Je suis pas encore rendu là. »

Suspicieuse, elle arrêta sa marche, détailla son expression, comme si elle hésitait entre se conformer à sa première impression ou lui accorder une seconde chance de lui prouver toute sa normalité. Elle se tut quelques instants, prise dans le fil de ses réflexions, scrutant ces yeux tombants d'un brun ennuyeux, mais elle reprit la parole :

« Une raison particulière ? Ton nom est gravé dessus ?

– C'est ma place du jeudi matin.

– Et ? Tu crois que ça suffit à tout expliquer ?

– T'es toujours comme ça ? Ou tu es en train de piquer une crise pour cette place ?

– Tu...

– C'est bien un truc de fille de chipoter pour des trucs pareils...

– C'est ma place du mardi matin.

– Pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il, étonné.

Le coup d'œil fuyant, la légère rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues pincées, la lèvre inférieure mordillée et presque avalée, tout témoignait de son soudain embarras.

« Mon cours a été décalé, il est le jeudi matin désormais. C'est gênant de le reconnaître mais oui, j'aimais bien m'asseoir ici avant d'aller en amphi.

– Pourquoi cet endroit en particulier ?

– Je t'ai posé cette question la première.

– Rah, d'accord. Je profite de pouvoir être dehors avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid. Et de là on peut voir le ciel sans avoir à lever la tête.

– Tu as des habitudes de papy, tu le sais ?

– Et toi ? demanda-t-il.

– On a la vue sur une grande partie des espaces verts du campus. Et j'aime bien regarder les arbres et les plantes.

– Mémé. »

De sa bouche sérieuse, elle lui adressa un sourire qui n'en était pas un, un léger apaisement de ses lèvres pleines qui le marqua par sa douceur. Pas brillant, pas oppressant, encore moins hypocrite, le charme qui s'en dégageait le surprit par sa sérénité, une espèce de porte-bonheur qu'elle ne devait dévoiler que rarement. Elle ne paraissait pas du genre à s'en servir comme un instrument mais comme d'un cadeau, et sa franche simplicité compensait la raideur parfois hasardeuse qui s'échappait de ses mots à angles droits.

« Du coup, je suppose que l'on se recroisera jeudi prochain ? dit-il.

– Sûrement. Je n'abandonnerai pas ma place.

– Galère, je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus.

– Prépare-toi donc à te battre...Tu t'appelles ?

– Shikamaru.

– Je suis Temari. Très bien, Shikamaru, je veux ma revanche !

– Typiquement féminin.

– Désespérant.»

Elle lui adressa un dernier mot en guise de salutation, puis il écouta ses pas dévaler les marches, puis s'éloigner pour arriver jusqu'au silence. Avoir cours à huit heures du matin n'était pas si désagréable après tout, se disait-il. Peut-être faudrait-il songer à lui laisser le spot... un jeudi sur deux. Cela lui semblait un bon compromis.

Après consultation, il constata qu'il était en retard d'une bonne dizaine de minutes.

#

DECEMBRE

#

L'automne morose céda face aux débuts d'un hiver qui s'annonçait particulièrement mortifiant, en vents cruels et crachats de pluies glaçantes. Ino eut la malchance de tomber malade pendant une période cruciale en examens et donc retarda son programme de révisions ce fut la catastrophe. Elle tenta de persuader Shikamaru de l'accompagner durant un régime survitaminé, mais manger des oranges à tous les repas termina de le convaincre de son inutilité. Il prenait de la distance avec sa virevoltante voisine, agacé par ses plaintes continuelles. Il fallait également commencer à se préparer psychologiquement à l'approche des vacances qui signifiait le retour en famille, et par conséquent la ribambelle de repas, ménages, discussions sur l'avenir, visites avec des personnes qu'il ne voyait qu'une fois dans l'année... La fin du semestre se devinant, il dut se forcer et passer des heures fastidieuses dans des livres d'historiens qui sentaient la poussière et se concentrer sur les lignes qui semblaient tapées à la machine à écrire. Le rituel du jeudi matin devint collectif à partir du moment où il adopta l'habitude d'analyser la bouche de Temari qui souriait trop rarement – ça sourit tout le temps une fille non ? - et comment la position de ses sourcils influait sur la couleur de ses yeux.

Tenten l'avait pourtant prévenu. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant. Il y avait littéralement _trop_ de vert dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec son meilleur ami, tellement qu'il se persuadait qu'il s'agissait de la raison pour laquelle ses yeux le picotaient étrangement. Peu importait où ces derniers se baladaient, il y avait toujours un objet pour lui rappeler la couleur – que ce fut les verres, les rideaux du salon, les assiettes, le tapis, un vêtement – dieu merci ce soir Lee portait un t-shirt noir mais Bob de _Monstres et Compagnie_ lui adressait un grand sourire... Quand Shikamaru fit la remarque du trop-plein à sa partenaire de cours, il n'eut en réponse qu'un « _oh on s'habitue tu sais, après des années. Il faut se dire que ça amène un petit côté champêtre_ ». A cet instant, il eut alors une once d'admiration pour la grande patience de la jeune fille.

Malgré l'omniprésence de tonalités verdâtres passives-agressives sous l'éclairage brut d'un intérieur illuminé dans la nuit, Shikamaru se surprenait à apprécier le sentiment de familiarité qui se dégageait de l'environnement que partageaient les deux colocataires. On pouvait deviner la motivation de Tenten à restreindre l'exubérance de Lee dans le choix du mobilier : le canapé crème, les guéridons en bois aux pieds graciles et courbés qui supportaient les plantes en pot, une reproduction de L'Arbre de Vie de Gustav Klimt, les guirlandes lumineuses... En dépit des monticules de photographies ou de cartes postales accrochées aux murs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise et non mis à l'écart, plongé dans le théâtre d'un quotidien où il ne possédait aucun rôle.

Ou peut-être pouvait-il imputer cela au début des vacances qui sonnait le glas des examens de fin de semestre avant la douloureuse approche, encore niée, des futurs partiels. Et le fait d'être entouré de personnes que, du moins, il appréciait participait sans doute à cette intimité confortable. Une fois qu'il dépassa les caractéristiques qui valaient à Neji un florilège de surnoms imaginés pas Tenten, Shikamaru découvrit un interlocuteur à la conversation réservée mais jamais ennuyante. Lee partait toujours du constat « _les amis de mes amis sont mes amis_ » sa cordialité et son enthousiasme ne laissaient personne indifférent et doublaient les réticences les plus amènes. La présence de Temari pouvait laisser dubitatif mais Tenten brûlait de faire sa connaissance - « _amène-la ! Tu as peur que je la mange ou quoi ? Et puis ça manquera de filles, respectons la parité_ ! ».

Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant à côtoyer l'étudiante en relations internationales il en émanait une accalmie bienvenue pour le jeune homme en quête de placidité. Son caractère méfiant ne se manifestait pas en des phrases hachées ou en des mots à la rudesse sèche mais par sa pudeur à parler de sa personne. Parfois ses répliques acerbes se teintaient de ce qui s'apparentait à une cruauté légère, mais Shikamaru y devinait une tentative de protéger des arrière-pensées. Et peut-être ce sourire qu'elle distribuait comme des as dans un jeu de bataille signifiait la récompense d'avoir compris sa posture défensive et ses mécanismes et montré le respect qu'elle demandait. Dans cette partie de donnant-donnant, les progrès se faisaient en collaboration de même que les rebuffades l'attente ne devait pas rencontrer la peur, et la frustration faisait voile avec la crainte. Mais la beauté de ce sourire aux lèvres pleines balayait tous ces soucis. Et c'était hypnotisant, lorsqu'elle portait son verre à sa bouche, les reflets de vert qui mettaient en valeur les quelques nuances dont ses yeux gris se ponctuaient.

« D'accord, définitivement je ne te crois pas.

– Mais je ne mens pas !

– Si. Tu ne peux pas faire mille abdos d'affilée, tu es maigre comme une asperge, déclara Temari dubitative.

– Et bien si, très chère ! Tu veux que je te le prouve ? Demanda Lee qui se mit debout, prêt à s'exécuter sur-le-champ.

– Oh non surtout pas !

– Aurais-tu donc peur d'avoir tort ?

– Non, j'ai surtout peur de ce qui m'attend si j'ai tort !

– Ne t'inquiète pas Temari, intervint Tenten de la cuisine, ne laissant apparaître que sa tête, tu n'auras qu'à laisser ta place à Neji. Il adore les défis de Lee.

– Ne me mêle pas à ça, s'il te plaît.

– Tu n'as toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il ait été plus rapide pour escalader l'arbre ?

– Pas de rancune entre nous, Neji ! Tiens, fais-tu de l'escalade Temari ? »

Shikamaru finit le fond de vin blanc de sa chope décorée des Tortues Ninja, et s'installant plus confortablement dans la passivité et dans le canapé. Il s'amusa de l'animation de la discussion qu'entretenaient Lee et Temari – il avait parié intérieurement qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté longtemps l'empressement parfois intempestif du jeune homme, mais à sa grande surprise ils s'entendaient formidablement bien. Un cri aigu interrompit brusquement l'activité, et Neji se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où venait le raffut. Tandis que Lee tentait de persuader Temari de l'accompagner à ses cours de renforcement musculaire - « _non, je n'ai pas besoin d'être capable de faire cent tractions à la suite !_ », Shikamaru observait le Lord-Perfection-Glaciaire faire démonstration d'une surprenante chaleur tandis qu'il passait la main blessée de Tentensous l'eau, cette dernière se teintant d'un filet sanglant, et la frictionnait doucement à l'aide d'un tissu, ses doigts silencieux contre la paume alerte de la jeune fille.

« Il faut que je parte maintenant si je ne veux pas louper le dernier métro. »

La voix de Temari le tira de la contemplation d'un spectacle duquel l'impudeur ne s'adressait qu'aux acteurs qui ne se quittaient pas du regard, dans l'attente. Déjà sa voisine de siège se vêtait de sa veste en cuir, faisant au passage tinter les ornements qui pendaient de ses lobes à cause de l'étroitesse du sofa, elle heurta son bras quand elle passa la manche, et le brun se mêla au gris quand ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

« Désolée. »

Elle se leva et se saisit de son sac, remerciant Lee pour ses invitations à rester qu'elle déclina - « _non c'est gentil merci, mais je dois travailler demain matin_ ». Shikamaru sentait une impression de vide et d'incomplet, un pincement entre les côtes qui lui sommait de ne pas la laisser filer, surtout pas à cet instant. Ce coup de coude était peut-être ce dont il avait besoin pour agir, au lieu de rester inactif il comprit que rien ne se passerait s'il ne prenait pas les devants. Elle avancerait, elle reculerait peu importait finalement. Agréable de laisser les choses évoluer, suivre leur cours qui pouvait se dérouler indéfiniment, et ce qui laisserait le temps à la jeune fille de lui filer entre les doigts, impatiente et lassée de l'inachevé. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, non pas maintenant, pendant cette heure dense où il se sentait naître du courage dans l'estomac, sous le couvert de la nuit qui effaçait la honte et les peurs uniquement encore croiser le fer avec ces étranges yeux grisés, décoder l'équation qui cachait le mystère de son sourire, aspirer les fantômes de la fumée de ses cigarettes dans ses cheveux.

« Attends, je te raccompagne.

– Oh ça va aller, je peux rentrer toute seule, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire...

– Bah, c'est sur mon chemin de toute façon. »

Elle opposa son refus plusieurs fois, il l'écrasa en arguant sur l'obligation de galanterie de la condition masculine, même si lui-même trouvait cela parfaitement « _chiant_ », et qu'il écopa d'un sacré coup de coude dans le flanc. Elle abandonna la lutte, et après les protestations des hôtes les exhortant vainement à demeurer, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les plis du manteau de la nuit. Une certaine nervosité l'habitait, maintenant que seuls les lampadaires leur servaient de témoins. Il ressentait un besoin irrépressible d'occuper ses mains, de fumer, de se gratter le visage, de se secouer les cheveux n'importe quoi. Il joua la prudence et les garda dans ses poches. La marche jusqu'à la station de métro se fit dans le silence des plus complets il dut plisser les paupières lorsqu'ils descendirent dans le hall illuminé, tout en carrelage vieillot et pages de journal abandonnées. Les escaliers les conduisirent encore un niveau plus bas, et ils attendirent le transport côte-à-côte, les vitres leur renvoyant leur reflet.

« Merci de m'avoir invitée, c'était très sympa.

– J'espère que Lee n'a pas été trop... Lee.

– Une telle bonne humeur c'est très agréable. Ça change dans le bon sens.

– Ça peut être galère parfois.

– Il n'y a que les ronchons comme toi pour trouver à redire.

– Il n'y a que les femmes pour voir le côté positif de tout.

– Tu n'es qu'un sale pleurnichard...

– Toi-même.

– Et aigri, et jamais content...

– Si dur à entendre.

– Et tu mériterais que je ne t'adresse plus la parole.

– Ça me ferait une belle jambe. »

Chacun entraperçut le rictus amusé de l'autre dans la vitre, le profil caché par les cheveux. Ils retombèrent dans un mutisme confortable il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses bras qui pendaient le long de son corps, soudainement conscient de leur inutilité. Il observa la réflexion de l'apparence de Temari, floue et brouillonne, les yeux de couleur insondable, plongés dans une rêverie dont elle seule déroulait le cours. Un cerveau de génie mais les mains nerveuses d'inaction, et il ne parvenait pas à penser à une occupation ? Et ce fut alors instinctif, mû par ce truc qui lui serrait le ventre et accélérait sa respiration une électricité qui remontait ses veines, partant de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, et supprimait toute notion de peur ne comptait que la sensation éprouvée lorsque le bout de ses doigts frôla ceux de la main désirée comme une invitation à prolonger et approfondir l'étreinte comme une demande à un peu de chaleur, de lui prouver qu'elle comptait pour lui et peu importait comment. *

Quand il rapatria ses phalanges en attente, elle n'avait pas répondu à son appel, et rouge de confusion ses joues se crispèrent de la honte qui venait prendre la place de la témérité dans son cerveau. Il s'était donc fourvoyé dans la lecture de ce qu'il croyait être des signes, et elle ne possédait pas les mêmes aspirations. Il s'excuserait dès qu'elle ouvrirait la bouche et mettrait fin à ce silence assourdissant.

Mais il sursauta presque lorsque quelque chose le toucha, des doigts froids qui venaient chercher l'été et se refermer contre sa paume. Sa main surprise ne réagit pas instantanément lorsqu'elle exerça une légère pression, comme pour lui dire je suis là. Devait-il y avoir une farandole de feux d'artifice dans sa tête, des pincements au niveau de l'estomac, des ailes lui pousser dans le dos ? Car ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, en lieu et place de l'agitation tumultueuse qu'il s'attendait à ressentir, comme l'explicitaient les livres et les filles, ce ne fut qu'un grand calme, la sérénité lorsqu'on savait que les choses se situaient à leur juste place. Une chape de froid lui tomba sur les épaules qui se détendirent, et ne comptaient plus que leurs deux mains qui se réchauffaient au contact l'une de l'autre. Il la serra.

Le métro arriva, le bruit strident de l'ouverture des portes les tirant de leur conscience, et ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur, l'entrée en vis-à-vis. La rame, déserte, offrait unéchappatoire propice. Alors seulement après s'être assuré de la solitude du wagon il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil à celle dont il s'impatientait de connaître l'expression tout en la redoutant. La rougeur qui ornait ses pommettes l'informait qu'ils étaient deux en état de trouble. Elle accrocha les mots qu'il convoyait par la force de son regard brun le bruit de leurs manteaux les accompagna tandis que leurs corps se rapprochaient. Et la manière dont il hésitait, et ses mains qui ignoraient si elles devaient se poser sur ses hanches ou sur ses épaules, s'il devait fermer les paupières, s'il pouvait même l'embrasser, et elle qui lui prouvait qu'elle avait les yeux verts et non gris – était-donc cela son secret que l'on découvrait si elle permettait de s'avancer -, et ses cils qui formaient des ombres obsédantes et... Ses lèvres.

Le premier baiser qu'il donna avait le goût de la cerise c'était la senteur du gloss qu'utilisait Kin lorsqu'elle l'autorisa à avaler sa bouche au collège. Et il se rappelait à quel point c'était collant et l'odeur entêtante cette expérience ne formait pas un de ses souvenirs des plus agréables.

Les lèvres de Temari goûtaient les cigarettes blondes avalées sur le balcon de l'appartement de Tenten, les noisettes qu'elle avait grignotées toute la soirée et le thé de fin d'après-midi, le froid de la lumière des lampadaires et la nuit sans lune au bord de l'eau. Un peu gercées, elles ne forçaient pas à rester celui qui se défilerait serait libre de partir. Mais il trouva là une source d'assouvissement à son impatience et son envie d'achevé, alors il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans le calme qu'elle promettait. Le sourire qu'elle dessina tout contre sa bouche le récompensa de sa nervosité.


	4. Entre nuit blanche et nuit noire

FEVRIER

Février sema des ersatz de bonheur comme reverdissaient les arbres déparés de leurs atours par les lacérations de l'hiver : lentement et doucement, aux senteurs de nuits dégagées et de chaleur renaissante. Alternaient les matinées sombres et vêtues d'un voile épais de brouillard, et les débuts de journée limpides, uniformément blancs comme de la mousse. Shikamaru s'installa dans une routine bien huilée avec Temari parfois leur relation le surprenait tant tout semblait couler de soi. Le vendredi soir en tête-à-tête, qui se terminait le plus souvent par le visionnage d'un film dont le choix constituait la source de chamailleries la plus intense de la semaine. Ino abandonna Sai en cours de chemin, lassée de former le soleil unique de son univers et préférant se concentrer sur l'apprentissage de la suture, pour mieux apaiser les cicatrices de son amitié désormais au vitriol avec son voisin. C'était infernal, elle qui paraissait s'aigrir face au néant supposé qu'incarnait sa vie, lui qui avait trouvé d'autres sujets de préoccupation que des plaintes qu'il entendait depuis dix ans. Il la tenait à l'écart, dans la crainte que son tumulte ravageur ne vint encore une fois ramener la tempête dans son ciel idyllique et parfaitement bleu.

#

« Hé Nara, tu pèses ton poids tu sais.

– Juste cinq minutes.

– Je ne vais pas rester comme ça pendant tout le film.

– Il dure pas si longtemps.

– Trois heures, quand même.

– Et ?

– Tu vas râler que je te dérange en plein film. Donc bouge de là maintenant.

– T'es chiante.

– Uniquement logique. »

A contre-cœur, il quitta le coussin douillet offert par les cuisses de la jeune fille pour se redresser, la nuque calée contre son sofa typique de la vie estudiantine – acheté aux puces, deux places, vague odeur de renfermé -, bien moins confortable que la chair douce et ferme des longues jambes de Temari. L'écran de la télévision projetait sur ses spectateurs une lumière blafarde et crue qui accentuait les ombres et détachait les zones claires de leur support, comme plaquées contre ce dernier. Quelques notes de musique, et le visage d'Amerigo Bonasera apparut, focalisant ce qui restait d'inattentif dans leur concentration sur _Le Parrain_ qui débutait. Elle se pelotonna contre son flanc, et il cacha le rictus amusé qui naquit – il savait qu'elle se préparait pour les scènes un peu sanglantes, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais et ferait de son mieux pour lui soustraire ses grimaces – dans sa main.

Souvent il s'étonnait de leur ressemblance tout semblait une telle évidence. Les tâtonnements habituels des commencements d'une histoire amoureuse se tassèrent de manière extraordinairement rapide ; il assimila vite l'intimité de la façon d'être de la jeune femme, les jalons qu'ils posèrent dès les premiers jours, les limites des espaces individuels. Plus que dans leurs occupations « matures », leur relation se teintait de la vague notion « depuis toujours » tant ils se bornaient à la simplicité de la vie, prenant les choses comme elles venaient sans aller les provoquer dans l'espoir de chimères impossibles le au-jour-le-jour leur convenait amplement, tout dans la saveur de l'instant présent, de ce que la réalité daignait leur offrir au quotidien.

Il y avait une part effrayante dans la facilité de cette lecture Temari possédait un degré de perfection dans la compréhension de ce qu'il représentait, à un point tel qu'il avait du mal à se l'expliquer. La faiblesse de la durée de leur connaissance, et aussi à un certain degré sa profondeur, n'expliquait pas, voire même contredisait, l'aisance avec laquelle elle interprétait ses expressions, ses mimiques, ses phrases. La réalité des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle ne nécessitait plus d'être prouvée mais encore en phase de développement, loin d'avoir atteint la certitude de leur intensité et de leur durabilité, leur jeunesse formait justement, d'ordinaire, cette phase d'assimilation de l'autre, de découverte de ses angles et courbes, de ses mots et de ses conceptions, de l'étendue de ses perceptions et du feu qui l'animait. Avec Temari, ils s'enfonçaient à corps perdu dans une clairvoyance presque excellente de l'amoureux, ami familier et l'amant inconnu presque inexistant, se coulaient dans un quotidien qui semblait construit depuis des années de proximité, avec nombre de repères communs.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas craindre cet état de fait pour un réticent au changement dans son genre, il s'agissait d'une situation rêvée où chacun s'engageait sur des plates-bandes qu'il côtoyait déjà dans la vie de célibataire. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre des doutes cela lui semblait _trop facile_ et même s'il s'estimait heureux d'éviter beaucoup d'ennuis inhérents à la vie de couple, source de problèmes par excellence, il pensait quand même qu'il y avait un problème quelque part. Il jugeait cela d'autant plus par son inexpérience en matière d'historique sentimental et de ses anciennes répulsions pour ce qui touchait le registre amoureux. Impossible que le ciel restât bleu sans aucun nuage.

Et ces doutes soulevaient d'autres arrière-pensées qu'il s'efforçait de juger inutiles, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à élucider. Il lui paraissait que cette compréhension de l'autre, supposément réciproque, ne s'imposait que par son unilatéralité il assimilait la méfiante fierté de la jeune femme, reconnaissait ses réticences à en abaisser les barrières et à dévoiler les relents verdâtres de ses yeux mais parfois il se reprochait son propre comportement à livre ouvert. Comme si dans cette relation qui lui semblait à donnant-donnant depuis les premiers mots échangés, il fut celui qui usait le plus de la mise à nu, qui cédait bien plus de terrain personnel qu'elle ne le faisait, dans le désespoir de la difficulté de réussir à l'approcher. Il arrivait qu'il se fit la réflexion que les schémas traditionnels étaient inversés la grande dignité de cette dernière formait un obstacle à ses sentiments et que lui-même manquait justement d'amour-propre un comble pour un homme.

Mais il se persuadait que ce genre de songe constituait plutôt ce qui se disait dans la tête d'une fille, et il en arrêtait donc ici les pérégrinations. Tant que la situation ne se complexifiait pas, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer et donc de renoncer à ce quotidien somme toute agréable et constamment calme.

Mais trois coups toqués vinrent rendre les derniers instants de Luca Brasi terriblement moins cruels.

« C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda Temari en fronçant les sourcils.

– Attends. »

Oh, il ne s'agissait que de ce qu'il tentait de tenir à l'écart de sa vie depuis des semaines après des années de partenariat. L'exquise blondeur des éclairs d'une tempête, le bleu traître et trouble d'un regard vif et manipulateur, la délicatesse de l'insouciant oiseau noir prédicateur des zones de turbulence de sa vie, l'impudente et égoïste imprévisibilité qu'il tâchait de réguler en s'éloignant. Ino qui l'honorait d'une de ses visites-surprises qu'elle ne renouvelait plus depuis le premier semestre, son encombrante voisine qui ignorait la nature du lien qui l'unissait à l'étudiante en relations internationales, et cette dernière qui ne connaissait que vaguement la virevoltante amie d'enfance. Ce jour devait bien arriver, mais pourtant Shikamaru soupira à l'idée des explications qu'il allait devoir apporter, les reproches à supporter, les blâmes à écouter patiemment, les mots poussés par la colère à excuser.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et se leva, pieds nus contre parquet glacé, pour se diriger vers la porte-fenêtre qu'il tenait fermée en permanence désormais. Il ouvrit l'accès, et l'impromptue, silhouette déliée coincée entre deux rideaux d'or froid, entra, le gratifiant d'une claque légère sur l'épaule au passage. Elle raccrocha la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur la joue, dévoilant ainsi un visage fatigué et maussade, marqué par les ombres violettes sous ses orbites.

« Eh dis donc, depuis quand tu fermes à clé ? Je fais comment pour rentrer moi ?

– Tu frappes ?

– Shika, j'étais en train de me les geler, à attendre que tu te décides à m'ouvrir !

– Tu es une vraie plaie. C'est mon appart, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde puisse y débarquer quand l'envie les prend.

– Et ça te prend comme ça, d'un coup ? Tu es vraiment pénible quand tu as tes règles, c'est pas possible. »

Que devait-il répondre à cette dernière réplique, et que pouvait-il répondre de toute façon ? Elle aurait toujours le dernier mot. Il lui jeta un regard désabusé avant de changer de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je suis à court de café, et plusieurs heures de révisions qui m'attendent.

– Évidemment.

– De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Shika ? »

Il n'y avait que le besoin pour la faire descendre de son piédestal et la faire s'intéresser à ses semblables. Il espérait que sa venue cachait une réelle envie de lui parler, de passer du temps ensemble, chose qu'ils ne faisaient plus depuis longtemps. Leur relation se distendait, en proie à son caractère irascible d'une part et ses griefs à lui d'inséparables ils passèrent à des rencontres qui s'espaçaient sur plusieurs jours, sans que cela les dérangeât. A dire vrai, il était un peu nostalgique du temps où l'âge adulte leur paraissait encore loin, refusant de croire qu'il déliait, ne serait-ce que de façon infime, même les amitiés les plus sincères. Mais ils oubliaient les gens qui changeaient, et les obligations à tenir et les responsabilités sous lesquelles ils croulaient, et déjà une journée, trois, une semaine s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ressentît la nécessité d'entendre son rire de crécelle. Mais c'était typiquement le genre de pensées qui le prenait, manipulé par ses frasques féminines, et il avait décidé d'y mettre fin.

« Rien. C'est pas du décaféiné par contre.

– Super, c'est ce qu'il me faut.

– Il est vachement fort, t'es sûre que ça va être trop...

– Mais non, je te dis, c'est...

– Shikamaru ? »

Les deux protagonistes tournèrent simultanément la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Elle les observait, curieuse, s'attardant sur la contemplation de la jeune fille qui passait les balustrades. Shikamaru ne perçut jamais mieux les différences qui les animaient qu'en les ayant face-à-face, en confrontation, les yeux à la couleur mer du nord contre le regard de l'azur de l'horizon au sud. Temari lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil qui se démarquait par son insistance elle l'attendait au tournant. Ino semblait sincèrement surprise de la présence d'une _fille_ autre que sa personne entre les murs du jeune homme, et il comprenait son étonnement à la vue de la tenue décontractée de l'étudiante plus âgée.

« Euh Temari, voici Ino.

– Salut, je suis la meilleure et la plus irrésistible des amies de ce super-râleur ! Fit Ino avec un grand sourire.

– Oh enchantée, je suis... une amie récente.

– Ino me colle depuis la maternelle.

– Tais-toi donc, crétin.

– Ino, Temari est... ma copine.

– De... Quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

– Nous sommes ensemble. C'est un peu tard pour les présentations, mais je ne savais pas quel moment serait le mieux et... »

Il s'embrouillait dans ses justifications piteuses, malmené par les grands yeux bleus écarquillés de stupeur et qui n'arrivaient pas à s'en remettre. Ino s'avérait sincèrement ébahie par la nouvelle en apparence. Il s'attendait à des moqueries, un grand éclat de rire, de bruyantes exclamations, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose de passionné comme la voisine de balcon. Mais elle cherchait ses mots, l'attitude à adopter, l'expression à coller sur son visage ce qui allait en résulter ne serait définitivement pas naturel.

« Oh d'accord, c'est pour le moins inattendu...

– Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant.

– Oui, en effet ! Tu caches bien ton jeu, dit Ino en paraissant se reprendre. Dis-moi Temari, pourquoi as-tu accepté ? Je veux dire, il tient des propos ignobles sur les femmes, il n'est jamais content, toujours ingrat...

– Je ne sais pas, ça doit être un acte de bonté je suppose, sourit Temari.

– Vous êtes insupportables.

– Oh, tu es assez fragile en fait quand on te taquine, monsieur le pleurnichard.

– Tu es vraiment galère. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ino pour lui tendre le paquet de café, et elle l'interpella par la mine que dessinait son faciès. Ce n'était pas une bouche joyeuse ou un regard heureux, mais l'air de quelqu'un réfléchissant intensément et, quelque part, désemparé. Elle, la première à s'intéresser aux histoires sentimentales des autres, intarissable quant aux innombrables techniques de drague qu'un garçon aventureux aura tenté en lui adressant la parole, le déconcertait par son absence de questions ou son silence inhabituel. Mais il se tint à sa résolution d'éviter les sources de problèmes et indubitablement, cette dernière paraissait plutôt fournie.

#

AVRIL

Les pluies chaudes d'Avril terminèrent de déblayer les trottoirs des dernières feuilles mortes, les envoyant valdinguer dans la boue qui bordait les routes de campagne. Bien que le fond de l'air se réchauffât conséquemment après un hiver vigoureux, le soleil jugea nécessaire de retarder ses apparitions vivement souhaitées, pour dormir au creux des nuages violets, gris, ou d'un blanc sale, protégé par des averses soutenues. Shikamaru considérait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que les flaques projetées par le passage des voitures, la valse des parapluies aux heures de pointe, la tristesse du ciel qui déversait sa peine sur les toits des édifices, l'humidité qui flottait entre les murs vétustes de son immeuble. Ino pressait les réflexions indésirables hors de son esprit en même temps qu'elle malaxait le terreau de ses plantes, se débarrassant de la terre agglutiné sous ses ongles comme elle s'allégeait de ses angoisses. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, dans le secret de sa cuisine, car avec la chaleur revenaient les yeux bleus au dehors, accaparés par le soin constant porté aux fleurs, sans trouble ni colère, le front uni, emplis d'une douceur qu'il n'apercevait plus dernièrement, et il ne savait plus comment jongler entre les nuances du fait de leur éloignement regretté.

#

« _Hey, on peut se retrouver vers dix-sept heures au café d'Asuma ? Faudrait que l'on se parle, et ça fait longtemps que l'on y a été ensemble. Redis-moi._ »

Ça puait. Il savait d'expérience que s'entendre dire « il faut qu'on parle » constituait généralement un mauvais signe, prédécesseur d'une rupture ou d'une dispute. Et quand c'était elle qui le déclarait, il fallait s'attendre au gros déballage. Et un message d'Ino sans émoticône représentait la gravité du besoin de discussion.

Il soupira, traînant des pieds, envisageant sérieusement de faire demi-tour et de se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui. Il pourrait invoquer l'excuse des révisions lorsqu'elle réclamerait des explications, pensait-t-il « _désolé mais j'avais oublié que j'avais mon partiel d'histoire contemporaine lundi, il faut que je révise à fond, galère_ » mais arriva la réflexion que probablement esquiver ce moment douloureux et chercher à se dédouaner formait un motif légitime à la colère de la jeune fille (« _comment ça il fallait que tu révises ? Tu branles rien pendant trois mois et ça te vient pile quand j'ai besoin de te voir ? Sale hypocrite, tu crois que je vais avaler tes mensonges minables ?_ ») et l'hypothèse formait une situation plus infernale que le futur imminent. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Il arrivait à destination. Le nom de l'établissement se détachait en lettres blanches du fond rouge et à sa lecture il retrouva un peu de chaleur dans son sourire. Effectivement, cela faisait quelque temps qu'il n'était pas venu. Et sa satisfaction à retrouver les chaises en bois, les boules lumineuses placées haut et qui jetaient des lueurs orangées contre les visages, les nappes à carreaux, les portraits de stars américaines des années cinquante accrochés au mur, l'air enfumé des arômes de boisson et de cigarettes – le propriétaire s'en enfilait une de temps à l'autre à l'intérieur, mais chut, il s'agissait d'un secret – n'avait d'égal que son contentement lorsque retentit la clochette familière lorsqu'il passa à l'intérieur.

Il salua le serveur - « bonjour Kotetsu » - et se dirigea vers la silhouette en salopette qui l'attendait. Elle ne le remarqua pas, plongée dans la contemplation des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient ou ruisselaient contre la vitrine, la main soutenant la tête gracile, les doigts impatients tapotant les pommettes. Elle le drapa d'un regard vaporeux, partagé entre la rêverie et la surprise, accompagné d'un sourire discret, lorsqu'il manifesta sa présence en tirant sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

« Yo, dit-il en s'installant.

– Salut. Ça va pour l'heure, pas trop tôt pour toi ?

– Revois ton humour Ino, ce n'est plus drôle depuis longtemps...

– Roh, ne sois pas si susceptible.

– Sois plus drôle alors.

– D'accord, je vais essayer.

– Et toi, tu as du temps à consacrer en dehors des révisions ?

– Revois ton humour toi aussi Shika. Non, je m'accorde bien des pauses, c'est vital. Mais je suis pas la pire, loin de là. Cette fille en deuxième année, Sakura, me disait qu'il lui arrivait de ne dormir que trois heures par nuit avant les examens.

– Ça craint, quelle horreur.

– Comme tu dis ! »

Ils passèrent commande – café crème pour elle, thé noir pour lui – et un silence de quelques instants perdura après le passage du serveur, duquel il profita pour l'observer. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

« Mais... Tu as coupé tes cheveux ?... »

C'était le moins qu'il pût dire. L'abondante chevelure se trouvait désormais amputée d'une grande partie de sa longueur. Les mèches blondes venaient désormais caresser la ligne trépidante des épaules et des clavicules, et en souligner l'arrondi. Ce sacrifice relevait de l'étonnement, lorsque l'on connaissait le grand attachement à ses cheveux dont Ino faisait preuve par l'attention qu'elle leur portait.

« Oui, j'en avais marre, et c'est bien plus pratique !

– Et ça t'a pris d'un coup, comme ça ?

– Parce que ? Tu ne trouves pas ça joli ? »

Décidément, Ino avait-elle subi un changement de personnalité sans qu'il ne fût au courant ? Elle ne lui demandait jamais son avis quand il s'agissait de son apparence et il en était bien heureux. Ou plutôt, elle le sommait de lui répondre lorsqu'il s'agissait de son poids (« _tu trouves_ _pas que j'ai pris au niveau du ventre ?_ », on devrait rendre cette phrase taboue) mais lorsque cela concernait le maquillage, la coiffure, les vêtements, elle se débrouillait toute seule ce vocabulaire ne causait qu'un trou noir dans ses pensées lorsqu'il devait s'y confronter.

« Oh, euh, si, ça change, c'est tout.

– C'était le but, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

– Alors, quelle est la raison de ce rendez-vous ?

– Je n'ai le droit de vouloir que l'on passe du temps ensemble ?

– Ce n'était pas ma question. Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé, subitement, à ce que l'on se voit ?

– Pourquoi es-tu si suspicieux ? Maintenant je dois te fournir une explication à chaque fois que j'ai envie de te parler ? Ce n'est pas un motif valable ?

– Je sais pas, tu as passé l'année à taffer, et là ça te prend d'un coup, en pleine période d'examens...

– C'est un reproche ?

– Juste de la surprise, Ino.

– Ça sonne comme un reproche dans ta bouche. »

Il soupira non, elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Elle lui attribuait le blâme parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir tort, quitte à faire dériver la discussion vers un autre sujet. Il n'avait rien à lui répondre quand elle refusait d'argumenter ou de l'écouter il regretta de s'être laissé convaincre de venir. Elle semblait se rendre compte de la proportion de son action, détourna le regard, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Vraiment, je voulais simplement te voir, parce qu'il y a certaines choses que j'ai besoin de te dire. Je... Je sais que tu détestes ce genre de conversation sérieuse, et moi aussi, mais voilà... Je n'ai pas été une super amie ces derniers temps, je sais bien que j'ai pas été super cool...

– Ino, c'est pas grave...

– Si, ça l'est, et laisse-moi terminer, parce que ce n'est pas facile à dire et... je ne pourrais pas le refaire.

– Ne dis rien si c'est chiant alors.

– Tu te rappelles quand ton père nous disait des trucs du genre « _Les enfants, vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous en rendre compte, mais vous avez la chance de pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres, ne vous lâchez jamais_ » ?

– Putain, tu prenais vraiment au sérieux tous les sermons qu'il nous faisait ?

– Et toi tu répondais toujours : « _c'est galère d'avoir une fille avec nous, ça fait que pleurer_ »...

– Ne viens pas me dire que j'étais dans le faux...

– Bah tu vois, je donnerais un rein pour revenir dix ans en arrière et me dire « waouh, il a tellement raison » !... Ton père hein, pas toi. C'est tellement nul à dire – oui c'est un truc de fille -, mais... J'ai beau toujours me plaindre, n'être jamais contente, être odieuse même, mais je le fais toujours parce que je me posais pas la question si tu serais là ou pas. Elle ne se posait pas, en fait. »

Ils furent interrompus par Kotetsu qui apportait leurs commandes il sonda le visage qui lui faisait face, à travers les volutes de chaleur qui se dégageaient des boissons mâchoire contractée, bouche pincée, coup d'œil déterminé elle devait prendre beaucoup sur elle pour déballer tous ces ressentis et passer outre sa fermeté qui lui interdisait les remords. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait d'Ino mais pas la qualifier de poltronne elle exécutait toujours ce qu'elle décidait, refusait de revenir en arrière parfois quitte à mériter le nom de tête brûlée, et elle considérait comme dégradant non pas les larmes en elles-même, mais que quelqu'un assistât à leur présence sur son visage lors d'un instant de faiblesse.

« Ino, soupira-t-il, où tu veux en venir ?

– J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais là, pour moi c'était une évidence. Mais j'ai découvert que non. Ces dernières semaines, j'avais personne pour me dire de bien manger, ou que j'étais vraiment insupportable, ou bien pour me faire des blagues pourries, ou à qui je pourrais raconter celles des Carambar que je mangeais...

– C'est pas la peine de pleurer... »

Où, où poser le regard ? Car ces yeux qui se grisaient annonçaient la pluie, et l'arc de ses sourcils abandonna la posture fière pour céder sous le poids des émotions qui les prenait. Il fallait qu'il coupât le contact visuel il ne voulait pas qu'elle le vît avec ces expressions, et elle lui serait sûrement redevable de se dérober pour qu'elle mît à bas son orgueil qu'elle blessait. Il enfouit son visage dans son bras, soulagé de ne voir que du noir.

« J'vais pas pleurer. Je ne pleure pas. Et par personne, je veux dire toi, Shikamaru. Les derniers mois ont été si tristes. Et tu peux me dire « oui, mais c'est la vie ! », et bien... Je n'en veux pas, elle est tellement déprimante ! Toi et Chouji êtes deux des personnes les plus importantes pour moi, et je ne veux pas continuer sans ce... truc qu'on a, tu sais de quoi je parle !

– Calme-toi...

– Je me la suis posée, cette putain de question, et elle est effrayante..., dit-elle en se saisissant de sa main. Et je sais que c'est en partie ma faute, j'étais tellement infernale que si tu as été dégoûté, tu en avais toutes les raisons.

– Arrête de t'en vouloir comme ça.

– Je sais que je ne suis pas facile, et que tu en as souvent marre de mes comédies, mais toi non plus t'es pas un cadeau, je te jure, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Mais je te promets que désormais je vais faire tous les efforts pour me rattraper. Mais juste dis-moi si tu veux encore de moi dans ta vie, parce que toi tu as toujours ta place dans la mienne, et même plus grande qu'avant. Je suis complètement folle de dire ça à voix haute, mais je veux rester à tes côtés et qu'on affronte les galères ensemble, Shikamaru.

– Espèce d'idiote, tu es vraiment stupide.

– Bon, après tant de mièvrerie, je suis prête à regarder un match de football en buvant une bière, ou à faire un concours de rôts ! »

Il ne trouva pas le courage de relever la tête il se contenta de lui serrer la main, fortement, presque jusqu'à la broyer, dans l'espoir qu'elle comprît que sa voix ne communiquerait pas ses mots car il était incapable de l'élever, mais qu'ils resteraient bruts, sous leur forme originelle d'émotions, et que son cerveau de génie ne trouvait pas d'autre moyen de lui les faire savoir qu'à travers cette poigne de fer. Intérieurement, il lui promit d'être un homme, d'affronter les problèmes au lieu de les fuir comme un lâche, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle était concernée. Fallait-il donc qu'il n'apprit jamais de ses erreurs ? Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais faillir à son devoir d'ami. Et que faisait-il ? Il la fuyait pour échapper aux ennuis.

Mais si cela lui faisait si peur que ça, il ne fallait pas rester accommodé avec elle pendant tant d'années. C'était une des personnes les plus importantes pour sa part, et il constituait un ami précieux pour elle, et il était prêt à tout abandonner à cause de la peur ? D'autres personnes lui créeront des soucis, et elle aussi rencontrera des problèmes. Mais ils avaient la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi important dans leur vie pour affronter ensemble ces galères, quelqu'un qui ne le lâchera jamais. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la sacrifiât pour des illusions créées par son cerveau de peureux. Elle n'avait pas changé, il n'y avait que lui qui s'effrayait des difficultés. Il était un idiot pour penser si légèrement de son amitié.

Il se souvenait qu'il n'osait pas imaginer la vie sans Ino il se rappelait du goût qu'elle avait et du vide de celle-ci.

#

JUIN

Juin ruisselait sur les paupières comme la chaleur dénudait les bras agiles et fragiles mois de tempête, où les journées passaient dans l'attente de l'éclatement, l'humidité lourde et moite. Et le vent soufflait la nuit, libérant les rues de cet air oppressant qui collait à la peau. La ville résonnait déjà des notes de musique qui ponctuaient d'ordinaire l'été, et les soirées vrombissaient au rythme des conversations, des voix chantantes, des rires spontanés, et fleuraient bon l'arôme des apéritifs en terrasse, les senteurs agitées des fruits, ou les odeurs de l'asphalte se reposant après le tumulte quotidien. Le silence devenait ainsi une denrée rare, que l'on ne pouvait retrouver qu'au fond des ruelles les plus obscures. La mère de Shikamaru lui promettait des vacances « _qui lui feraient regretter l'université_ » et il se demandait ce que son imagination fertile mais démoniaque préparait. Et quand revenaient les beaux jours l'envie prenait Ino d'améliorer son alimentation, et donc avec celle du jeune homme elle tenta de lui faire manger régulièrement des salades composées, mais il se lassa des morceaux d'œuf dur qui les ponctuaient et semblaient le défier de les avaler – duel perdu d'avance.

#

Il sortit son téléphone portable et lut l'heure qui s'y affichait : presque vingt-et une heures trente. Le service de Chouji arrivait à son terme. Ce qu'il y avait de formidable avec l'établissement où ce dernier travaillait était la formidable sociologie de sa fréquentation. Alternaient les bonnes familles qui possédaient les moyens de dîner régulièrement dans l'établissement luxueux et bavardaient allègrement avec les serveurs celles qui venaient y fêter un événement et regardaient autour d'eux avec des yeux encore intéressés par la décoration ou le personnel car le lieu revêtait encore la carte de la nouveauté les couples qui ne se détachaient pas des yeux, obligatoirement la main ou le pied se touchant les hommes et femmes d'affaires qui se collaient tous le même sourire niais sur le visage, le partageant en plus de la tristesse des habits ou la mise en pli des coiffures.

D'ailleurs, il le voyait à travers la vitre, s'occupant d'un couple qui semblait rentrer dans la case de la première catégorie de clients, à voir l'animation de leurs traits tandis qu'ils discutaient avec le serveur qui accueillait leurs paroles avec un grand rictus. Le cheveu brun, mais indomptable, dégagé en arrière par un bandeau qui découvrait un visage avenant, le regard petit mais effilé, comme s'il souriait en permanence, le port droit et réactif, Chouji présentait au duo une bouteille de vin. L'homme obtempéra et le serveur lui versa le liquide ambré, dont les bulles fruitées se fracassèrent contre le verre. La boisson, testée, provoqua la satisfaction du goûteur, à voir ses lèvres claquer avec contentement et s'empresser de reprendre du nectar. Chouji leur adressa quelques mots encore, puis s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle, serviette blanche et impeccable au creux du coude.

Shikamaru ne connaissait personne d'aussi désintéressé, soucieux de faire plaisir, ou possédant une personnalité aussi bienfaisante que son meilleur ami. Ce dernier constituait le dernier maillon de la chaîne qu'ils formaient avec Ino, les contrebalançant par sa gentillesse et sa loyauté. Chouji acceptait Ino dans son entièreté sans éprouver la moindre répulsion au contact des aspects les moins reluisants de son caractère. Une amitié des plus pures liait les deux garçons, forgée dans l'ombre de l'éclat de l'élément féminin, renforcée par une compatibilité des psychologies :l'un s'efforçant d'insuffler la confiance en soi, toujours insuffisante, chez l'autre, le deuxième assurant le premier de la constance de sa fidélité. Pour l'étudiant en histoire, le serveur incarnait ce quelqu'un qui lui assurait la remontée après la chute provoquée par l'échec, le rempart contre la peur de la solitude finale, un peu d'espoir qui permettait de rester positif sans céder à la désillusion.

« Shikamaru ! »

Celui qu'il attendait déboula par l'entrée du restaurant, apposant son sac à dos à l'endroit prévu, tout en adressant de larges signes de main, accompagnés par des « au revoir » ou « à demain! » à destination de ses collègues. Sans se départir de son expression souriante, l'étudiant en viticulture-oenologie – des études au nom bien compliqué mais nécessaires pour accéder au métier qu'il convoitait – se dirigea vers la silhouette lancinante et à l'air rétif, occupé à tenter d'amadouer un chat qui arborait une semblable mimique récalcitrante et faisait fi de ses sifflements ou claquements de doigt. Le corps un peu plus imposant que le squelette maigre, mais la même décontraction dans la tenue, Chouji se plaça à côté de Shikamaru, accroupi, et jaugea d'un air intéressé qui, entre l'animal bougon ou le jeune homme un peu maussade, abandonnerait la confrontation des egos le premier.

« Rah, chat ingrat va, j'avais peut-être des croquettes pour toi, si ça se trouve.

– Tu en as amené ? Demanda Chouji.

– Bien sûr que non. Et si j'en avais, j'en donnerais à un félin plus sympa.

– Prends-en un pour chez toi, si tu en veux un tant que ça.

– Ouais, je me tâte justement. Mais je veux pas d'un chat barbant.

– Et donc tu fais un test à tous les chats que tu croises dans la rue ?

– Moque-toi. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je le vois ici, et il n'a pas de collier, et personne qui semble s'en soucier...

– Du coup tu t'es dit que c'était peut-être ce chat qu'il te fallait.

– Ouais et en fait non, trop snob. Et puis regarde, il a les poils trop longs, la vraie galère pour nettoyer.

– C'est vrai que Ino a raison quand elle dit que tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère...

– Raconte pas de conneries ! »

Soupirant, maugréant, Shikamaru se releva tant bien que mal, jetant un premier coup d'œil sur le visage de son ami sans l'intermédiaire d'une vitrine. Il ne possédait rien qui ne fut pas engageant au contraire de son faciès, tout en angles, lignes sévères, saillies strictes ou arêtes bougonnes qui atténuaient le peu de chaleur qui pouvait se dégager de ses yeux et renforçaient l'austérité de ses traits. Au contraire, le portrait de Chouji se déclinait en rondeurs amiables, des courbes douces, rebonds téméraires qui témoignaient de son amour de la nourriture mais encore plus de l'affection illimitée pour ceux qui passaient outre la première impression, et s'émerveillaient de la force et de la constance de son dévouement.

« Tiens, en parlant d'Ino, tu peux lui rendre ça ? Karui a détesté mais elle a bien rigolé. »

Chouji se défit d'une lanière de son sac, en ouvrit la fermeture et farfouilla dans son contenu, jusqu'à trouver l'objet recherché. Il tendit le DVD à Shikamaru qui, à son grand désarroi, découvrit que sa voisine tentait de rallier la petite amie de leur ami commun, après qu'elle leur eut avoué ne pas avoir grandi avec ni en avoir ressenti le besoin lors d'une entrevue précédente, à la secte des adorateurs des films Disney. L'étudiant en histoire s'empara de _Mary Poppins_ en soupirant.

« Elle n'abandonne jamais, c'est fatigant, déclara-t-il.

– C'est Ino.

– Excuse-la auprès de Karui, enfin elle se rend pas compte, quand on est pas habitué à... son entrain ?... Bref, fais de la prévention anti-Ino, si ça te dit.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vrai que ça a surpris Karui mais on en a reparlé et ça ne la gêne pas du tout, au contraire. Elle est contente que Ino essaye de sympathiser avec elle.

– Elle va la bouffer toute crue.

– Oh non, Karui a son propre caractère aussi, elle s'emporte aussi facilement... Ah, je ne devrais pas parler de ma copine comme ça...

– T'es mal barré mon vieux... »

Petits, ils s'amusaient à imaginer à quoi leur vie ressemblerait lorsqu'ils atteindraient les âges de vingt, trente, cinquante ans, et parfois Shikamaru se faisait la réflexion à quel point « _la vie était foutrement facile quand on avait huit ans_ ». Ses plans de vie, pour sa part, avaient très peu changé : une femme ni trop belle ni trop moche pour éviter les complications amoureuses, deux enfants, garçon et fille – et il priait intérieurement que cette fille ne fut pas une beauté poursuivie par les garçons de sa génération et par conséquent une source d'inquiétude grandissante pour son père -, un travail intéressant mais pas trop prenant, une maison nichée au creux d'une montagne, à proximité d'une petite ville où l'on pourrait se rendre à pied à la supérette. Chouji rêvait d'une femme qui l'accepterait pour ce qu'il était, toujours partante pour des aventures culinaires, amatrice de gastronomie et sans préjugés sur la nourriture, des enfants – peu importait le nombre et le genre, il les aimerait tous de la même façon -, un boulot qui concilierait son goût pour la bonne pitance et valoriserait ses qualités, non pas dénigrant, et une existence installée en dehors de la ville, près d'une rivière pour la pêche et la forêt pour la chasse, mais pas très loin du village où vivraient ses amis.

Comme ç'aurait été agréable de se laisser porter par la vie pour arriver, à trente ans, jusqu'à ce quotidien fabriqué de toutes pièces avec leurs mains d'enfant, cousu par leurs imaginations vagabondant entre une histoire de pirates et l'heure du goûter, brodé de l'herbe où ils s'allongeaient pour divaguer à voix haute sous le couvert des nuages, s'inspirant du sucre des bonbons qu'ils engloutissaient voracement à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la narration de leur futur. Mais les vingt ans obscurcissaient ces joyeuses pérégrinations par leur incertitude et leur ignorance du chemin à suivre les fumées de cigarette venaient assombrir le rire des progénitures et le désemparement, causé lorsqu'on était lâché dans l'arène aux lions avec uniquement un bâton de bois pour s'en sortir, altérait l'allée qui conduisait à la maison du bonheur dans une nappe de brouillard épais.

Qu'est-ce qui avait merdé en cours de route pour que l'avenir se drapa d'un rideau si sombre ?

« Temari va bien ? »

La réponse était : toujours. L'humeur de Temari surprenait par sa stabilité, uniquement de rares passages gâtés par la fatigue ou la mauvaise humeur. La jeune femme ne se caractérisait pas non plus par une douceur spécifiquement féminine, elle possédait encore une force de conviction et une fermeté d'ailleurs légèrement effrayante car inhabituellement bien contrôlée. Mais quand les rares occurrences féminines auxquelles on pouvait se référer se révélaient être Ino ou Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru était en droit de trouver cela assez étrange qu'en côtoyant intimement l'étudiante en relations internationales, il assista à si peu de crises provoquées par la jalousie, ou d'épisodes tempétueux pressés de colère.

Elle lui glissait entre les doigts. Il n'arrivait pas à l'appréhender, inaccessible c'était comme faire le tour d'un mur circulaire infini pour en trouver l'ouverture, sans jamais la trouver. Terriblement frustrant d'adopter en permanence des pincettes dans une histoire amoureuse.

« Ouais, ouais, ça va, répondit-t-il.

– Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se joindre à nous ce week-end de camping en forêt ?

– Non, ses frères sont en ville, elle ne pouvait pas annuler.

– Dommage que ça tombe en même temps...

– T'inquiète Chouji, on calera mieux les dates la prochaine fois.

– Tu as raison, sourit ce dernier.

– Bon, d'ailleurs, tu sais où Ino veut nous emmener ?

– Aucune idée, elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

– On n'aurait jamais dû accepter, on va droit à la catastrophe...

– Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui faire plus confiance, Shikamaru ?

– Non. J'ai besoin de te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Chouji qui soupira.

« Je continue à croire que l'on n'aura pas de mauvaise surprise cette fois.

– Si ça te fait plaisir. Mais je ne vais pas m'empêcher de prendre des allumettes ou un briquet avec moi parce que mademoiselle aura décrété que c'était « _l'occasion rêvée de faire un feu avec un bout de caillou_ » !

– Elle s'est excusée, ça ne vaut pas la peine d'être rancunier...

– Ce que je ne suis pas. Mais je prends mes précautions quand même.

– Parfois je me dis que tu es plus sévère avec elle qu'avec tout le reste du monde, Shikamaru. Ce n'est pas très juste. »

Chouji avait le don de percer à travers ses silences et à y dénicher un truc qui le dérangeait, et à le lui coller sous les yeux, lui tenant bien la tête pour qu'il ne regardât pas ailleurs. Ce n'était pas qu'il était strict à l'égard de la jeune fille, mais peut-être tout simplement qu'il avait une si haute estime pour elle.

« Elle cause trop de problèmes, voilà tout, répondit-il.

– Mais elle fait de son mieux et se donne à fond.

– C'est censé être une excuse ?

– Au moins une raison pour que tu cesses de la considérer comme une source d'ennuis. Elle tient énormément à ton respect, elle est prête à faire tous les efforts pour...

– Elle n'a rien à me prouver, Chouji. C'est débile de se mettre la pression pour ça, enfin... je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je sais pas, je l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre de ça.

– Et tu te doutes bien qu'elle ne le fera jamais. C'est juste que... L'année a été très difficile pour elle, et j'ai compris que vous avez un peu été en froid – ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai pas l'intention de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas -... Vous êtes tous les deux mes meilleurs amis, et ça me fait mal de la voir continuer à avoir peur de faire un truc ou de dire quelque chose qui risquerait de te froisser et...

– J'ai compris, Chouji. Je... J'essaierai d'être plus tolérant, soupira Shikamaru.

– Cool !

– Eh, Chouji ?

– Ouaip ?

– Merci.

– De rien, mais évite que ça se reproduise, s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de conversations, même si je suis plutôt fier de quelques phrases !

– Haha, pas de souci. »


	5. Je voulais te maudire

3ème année

#

SEPTEMBRE

Un, deux, trois mois s'écoulèrent, au rythme des moissons qui laissaient les champs nus et incolores après leur passage. D'une lenteur abrutissante et d'une moiteur sans nom, beaucoup de jours furent passés dans le noir calfeutré des intérieurs pour échapper à la chaleur suffocante et incendiaire. Ino se regarnissait de soleil et d'eau de sel, autorisant l'été à effacer les traces d'un printemps bileux de son corps qui se purifiait des volutes citadines par les sons de la mer. Shikamaru retrouva les décors familiers, tout d'ombres humides et de branches hantées par la force du vent, et pour la première fois la nostalgie l'accueillit lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de sa chambre d'enfant, quittée depuis le début de l'année, quelques bribes de ce qui était perdu parvenant au toucher de ses doigts presque adultes. Pour son anniversaire, elle lui offrit un vinyle de _Songs_ _of Leonard Cohen_ enrubanné de papier violet – un pliage tellement précis que l'on commettait un crime en le déchirant - et il en fut sincèrement touché le lendemain, il lui présenta une paire de boucles d'oreille fantaisie décorées de petits tournesols de couleur criarde. Elle se plaignit de sa « _radinerie_ » mais lorsqu'il voyait ses oreilles, il y avait toujours des éclairs jaune vif en plastique qui forçaient ses lèvres à sourire.

#

Il n'aimait pas l'immeuble où vivait Temari. Et il ne s'étonnait pas qu'elle préférât passer leur temps ensemble chez lui qu'à l'endroit où elle habitait. Un vieil édifice gris et morne, la structure apparente – il devait certainement y avoir un petit côté « architecture contemporaine » à l'époque, quand désormais cela faisait juste vieillot - on entrait d'abord par un petit sas encadré de lourdes portes de métal, semblables à celles des maisons médicales, ces épais panneaux qui se refermaient tout seuls en faisant un gros « _pshht_ » - puis le hall d'entrée, dallé de ces carreaux beigeâtres qui paraissaient tout le temps sales. De gros piliers de béton parsemaient l'entier espace, couverts d'affiches criardes annonçant des événements passés.

Shikamaru s'engagea dans le hall après avoir signalé son arrivée via l'interphone et esquissé une grimace lorsque la senteur déplaisante de l'espèce d'antichambre assaillit son odorat. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et entreprit l'ascension jusqu'au deuxième étage, le bruit de ses pas causant un fracas assourdissant dans le silence feutré malgré ses efforts inutiles. Arrivé à destination, il souffla, la respiration malmenée par la montée. Le visage échauffé parcourut le long couloir blanc ponctué de portes noires, les éclairages d'un jaune artificiel faisant ressortir les zones d'ombres qui hantaient les murs. L'insipidité annulait tout sentiment de bienvenue et créait presque du mal-être à se tenir dans ces lieux. Il sonna au numéro désiré, et ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques instants – et le temps d'entendre un « _Pousse-toi_ _de là_ » agacé et étouffé - avant que la silhouette se dessinât dans son champ de vision. Cheveux brouillons noués à la hâte, buste affriolant recouvert d'une large chemise aux carreaux grossiers, les bras chargés du chat au pelage blanc pour l'empêcher de s'échapper le temps que le jeune homme s'immisçât dans l'intimité du duo.

« Vas-y, rentre. »

Elle s'écarta pour laisser le passage et disparut dans les profondeurs de l'appartement. Il se délesta de ses affaires – sac, veste, chaussures – et entreprit de la suivre, des visites précédentes lui ayant appris la connaissance des lieux. Il s'installa dans le canapé du salon, empli de l'odeur entêtante du patchouli diffusée par la bougie allumée. La pièce à vivre de l'intérieur de Temari se démarquait d'un séjour estudiantin quelconque par la quantité impressionnante de plantes siégeant autour des fenêtres – pots, vases, suspendues... - et témoignait de l'intensité de la passion de la jeune fille. A entendre, cette dernière devait se trouver dans la cuisine.

« J'ai passé une sale journée. Cette année je suis gratiné au niveau des profs, entre Hatake qui arrive un quart d'heure en retard, et cette Mitarashi, tu sais celle qui s'est spécialisée dans les batailles du Moyen-Age, qui s'attache aux détails bien morbides et nous sort ça avec un grand sourire... J'ai eu les deux en amphi ce matin, j'ai cru que je survivrai pas...

– Il doit bien y avoir un côté positif à leurs cours ! S'exclama-t-elle, à distance.

– Eh bien, à y réfléchir... Ils sont calés sur leurs sujets, ça c'est clair. Elle rend le contenu de son cours super intéressant alors que c'est bien chiant à la base, et Hatakea une approche plutôt décalée, mais ça permet d'avoir un autre point de vue...

– Eh bah tu vois ! »

Elle revint dans la pièce, un plateau en équilibre au bout de ses doigts graciles. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il découvrit deux verres pleins d'un liquide ambré se saisissant de l'un et le portant à sa bouche, il savoura la piqûre glacée et sucrée du thé glacé.

« Viens. »

Elle lui arracha le récipient des mains pour le reposer et, sans un mot, le regard tendre, le bout des phalanges papillonnant sur ses tempes, ses joues creuses, son torse, elle l'incita à installer sa tête sur ses genoux. Doucement, elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les dégager en arrière, lissait son front comme pour effacer les pensées qui se logeaient en-dessous, dessinait le contour anguleux de sa mâchoire pour venir effleurer les lèvres qu'il entrouvrait pour en faciliter l'esquisse, le regard brun ne quittant pas d'un iota les parcelles émeraude disséminées dans le ciel gris de ses yeux. Le moindre de ses gestes ne le faisait pas frissonner mais lui procurait un grand calme qui s'installait dans le haut de son dos, glissant entre les omoplates, apaisait sa respiration qui se faisait plus silencieuse, déridait ses traits nerveux et tendus. Il leva le bras et toucha sa pommette, dans une posture qu'il espérait aussi affectueuse que ses démonstrations satinées. Elle ferma les paupières, savourant la sensation.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Murmura-t-il.

– Bien, je n'avais rien cette après-midi, du coup je suis allée en ville et j'ai acheté un yucca qui ne devrait pas prendre trop de place. Je pourrai t'en donner une bouture !

– Haha non merci.

– Ton appartement est si triste, pourtant.

– C'est toi qui aimes trop ces foutus végétaux.

– Tu n'as peut-être pas tort..., soupira-t-elle.

– Tema ?

– Hm ? »

Il se concentra sur ses lèvres surprises, son pouce dévoilant leur plénitude, traduisant son impatience à en goûter le rouge. A l'aise avec les mots mais pas avec les sentiments du genre, il ne trouvait réussite dans sa communication qu'à travers ses mouvements gauches. Mais elle comprenait tout ce qu'il peinait à lui dire, car ils usaient du même moyen pour s'échanger l'expectative qui prenait plus corps que voix, ces impressions qui pouvaient passer pour faiblesse, exprimées par des mots. Lui par ignorance, elle par fierté, ou par l'ignorance de comment contourner cette dernière. Elle se pencha et il retint sa respiration quand leurs bouches se joignirent. Son baiser n'était pas voluptueux, ni lascif, mais pressant et urgent, comme si elle voulait avaler l'oubli. Cette fébrilité brusque ne lui échappa pas, et restreignait l'enthousiasme de Shikamaru à l'accepter.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Elle cessa leur étreinte, et il entraperçut les yeux de pluie, les premiers qu'il lui vit, la tristesse subordonnant l'assurance, avant que cette dernière rallumât sa lueur habituelle mordorée, avant qu'il eût le temps de s'en étonner et de froncer les sourcils. Il attendit qu'elle se décidât à reprendre la parole, attentif à la gestuelle de son corps qui semblait chercher les mots et le courage de les exprimer.

« J'ai trouvé un stage, finit-elle par déclamer au bout de quelques instants.

– Oh c'est cool, dans quel genre de boîte ?

– En ambassade en fait. Tu sais, l'annonce dont je t'avais parlé et je te disais « je postule mais ils me prendront jamais, il faut une expérience en béton ». Eh bien, j'ai été choisie. Le truc que je rêvais de faire, sourit-elle.

– Tu as déjà eu un entretien ?

– Ils m'ont appelée, je dois les rencontrer la semaine prochaine mais le contact est super bien passé quand je les ai eus au téléphone. La nana m'a dit que mon profil avait le plus retenu leur attention.

– C'est super cool pour toi, c'est quasiment dans la poche alors. C'est en ville non ? Pour l'ambassade de quel pays ?

– Je... Comment te dire...C'est...C'est à l'étranger, Shikamaru. »

Encore des nuages dans le regard. Suspicieux, il se redressa, fronçant des sourcils. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans ce qu'elle disait. Définitivement.

« Euh d'accord ? Et c'est pendant combien de temps ?

– Au moins huit, dix mois. Probablement sur un an. »

Elle avait lâché la sentence, enfin. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était un « Quoi ? » désespéré, mais il se doutait qu'elle attendait autre chose. Mais très franchement, qu'attendait-elle justement ? Qu'il cherchât à la retenir, par exemple en se jetant à ses pieds ? Qu'il s'énervât dans le but de lui créer une culpabilité semeuse de doutes ? Le mieux, pensait-il, aurait été qu'elle explicitât concrètement ce qu'elle imaginait « _dis-moi comment je dois réagir, dis-moi les mots que tu rêves que je sorte du néant de ma bouche_ ». Mais ç'aurait sûrement paru aussi désespéré que de tenter de la brider. Il explorait ses prunelles insondables, mais elle lui refusait la moindre pitié il n'y avait que l'espoir suspendu à l'attente de sa réaction, l'interdiction d'aller trop loin, la peur du pathétique, la fierté placée en défense. Il ne savait pas quelle expression son visage adoptait, mais elle devait sonner accusatrice, ou amère, car Temari reprit la parole en soupirant :

« C'est soudain, je sais, et terriblement égoïste de ma part. Mais c'est l'opportunité de ma vie, Shikamaru !...

– Qu'attends-tu de moi, en fait ?

– Pardon ?

– Je sais pas, ta décision est prise, semble-t-il, quel est mon rôle là-dedans ?

– Je veux qu'on en discute tous les deux ! Tu as une grande part dans ma vie, voyons, c'est évident, et je ne peux rien décider sans que...

– Ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne, Temari.

– Tu me crois si insensible que cela, au point d'être capable de tout quitter, sans remords ? »

Il s'agissait d'une confrontation qu'il perdait largement. Le regard dur, la bouche pincée, elle le sommait de mettre fin aux insinuations qu'elle relevait, de s'expliquer. Il comprit qu'il la blessait profondément, de la croire si individualiste, d'attacher piètre importance à ce qui les reliait. Et il se sentit instantanément coupable d'avoir pu y croire. Il soupira, évitant de la regarder.

« Non, murmura-t-il.

– J'ai besoin que tu comprennes, Shikamaru, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, c'est trop demander... Je... Je ne sais fichtrement pas comment te dire ce que je ressens !... Mais c'est l'opportunité que j'ai attendu toute ma vie, de faire ce que je veux faire et de pouvoir agir enfin. Et j'ai besoin de ton soutien, je ne veux pas me dire que j'aurais tout gâché avec toi pour ça. Tu... Tu es devenu trop important...

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Temari. Pour toi, ça veut déjà dire que c'est la fin. Soit. C'est très lâche de ma part, et horrible, mais c'est le vide dans ma tête et... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

– Je suis désolée... »

Elle s'assit sur le sol, se rapprocha de lui en se plaçant entre ses jambes. Il consentit à jeter un coup d'œil à son visage qui lui parut... si ouvert. Ses sourcils se faisaient suppliants, et les larmes s'agglutinaient dans ses yeux, se heurtant à la dernière résistance, la volonté, qui les empêchait de couler. Ses genoux le meurtrissaient sous la force de la poigne qu'elle exerçait à leur encontre. Ce devait sûrement être l'unique fois où Temari mettait à bas son orgueil, autant, pour lui et une autre forme de beauté s'en dégageait, éphémère et désespérée, quelque part entre l'inéluctable et l'évidence elle ne desservait pas ses traits, mais lui était aussi étrangère que le feu de la glace. Et elle ne la seyait pas, et c'est à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui tenir rigueur de son choix. Leur histoire s'achevait là, quelque part entre l'inéluctable et l'évidence, et il aurait beau se vêtir de la belle armure d'or du courage autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait, leurs chemins dépassaient désormais séparément la bifurcation.

« Depuis le début, j'attends le jour où tu me quitterais. Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accepter que ce soit aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-il.

– Ne sois pas stupide. Ça, c'est ce que je pense.

– Menteuse.

– Non, vraiment, tu... Je... Il y a des fois je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre... Tu es si difficile à comprendre. Ou plutôt tu tentes de rendre ça simple, mais ça ne fait qu'embrouiller les choses... Et je pensais que tu finirais forcément par te lasser de moi, enfin pour moi ça allait dans ce sens. Je crois que je me suis pas mal égarée te concernant.

– Je dois prendre cela comme un reproche ?

– Aucunement, Shikamaru. C'est peut-être ton plus grand défaut mais aussi ta qualité première, je pense. On doit se creuser les méninges, mais c'est ça qui est intéressant. »

Il assimila ce qu'elle disait, des réflexions qu'elle ne dirait jamais en temps normal. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer leurs situations, impressionnantes par leur similarité chacun se heurtait à un mur face à l'autre, en faisait le tour en espérant trouver l'accès qui mènerait à l'intérieur. Mais cette recherche prenait du temps, beaucoup et sûrement trop et ils étaient arrivés au bout de celui qui leur avait été alloué. Il comprit qu'ils s'étaient ratés, à peu de chose près, et la perte s'accompagnait d'un sentiment d'injustice. Il supposait qu'il devait être frustré. Tel n'était pas le cas « _Je pense que je t'embrasserai une dernière fois, sur la joue, pour te montrer que tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable_. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Temari, je suis trop feignant pour t'en vouloir. Et je suis trop lâche pour essayer de te retenir, et puis ça ne servirait à rien, et je sais à quel point tu détestes l'inutilité. Je... Je suis trop fatigué pour te souhaiter bonne chance, pour l'instant. Prends soin de toi. Merci pour le bout de chemin parcouru ensemble. Et je vais partir maintenant, avant que ça devienne trop galère. »

Oui, fatigué. Aucune envie de se battre pour une histoire déjà morte. Constater le trou que son absence causerait dans son quotidien. Regretter des non-dits ou des trop-dits, des actes manqués ou des actes superflus. Et avaler cette amertume qui lui serrait la gorge, car il n'avait aucune raison à son existence mais elle se manifestait quand même.

Aujourd'hui il apprenait la rupture, et son cœur se déchirait de lui dire qu'elle était beaucoup plus proche de l'avoir atteint que ce qu'elle semblait penser.

#

NOVEMBRE

Peu ou prou, la technique de Shikamaru pour accélérer le cours du temps fonctionna plutôt bien, tant et si bien déjà les nuits de Novembre marquaient leur domination en tombant de plus en plus tôt, les étoiles comme des échardes, le vent comme un fouet. Pour oublier, il plongea dans les livres comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, excédé de ne jamais rien savoir des essais le tinrent éveillé jusqu'au cœur des heures denses, ou des ouvrages d'histoire le captivèrent tant qu'il se désillusionnait aux premières lueurs. Comme le jour disparaissait face aux suées nocturnes toujours plus fortes, il épongeait son esprit des cendres de ses sentiments et purgeait ses pensées des occurrences à celle qui avait cessé de les hanter et bientôt il se surprit de se rappeler si peu de ses yeux de mer du nord. Le son de sa voix brisée par la cigarette devenait aussi régulier que les cernes qui ponctuaient son regard, et le tout lui donnait l'air plus farouche. Ino tenait ses promesses et quand il ne lisait pas durant les moments d'obscurité, elle venait et entretenait une conversation, sur tout ce qui lui venait par la tête, qu'il jugeait souvent ennuyante mais ces discussions de minuit rendaient la lumière des lampadaires au-dehors plus éclatante.

#

« Putain je te jure Tenten, plus jamais je paye une place de cinéma pour aller voir une rediffusion d'un film de Van Damme.

– Ne sois pas jaloux, Nara, tu as perdu, j'ai choisi, assume.

– Il n'a pas tort, Tenten, Lee doit avoir tous les DVD...

– Non, pas tous, Neji. D'ailleurs, si tu n'as pas d'idée de cadeau pour son anniversaire, ça peut en être une.

– Je ne prendrai pas le risque d'être vu en achetant un de ces films.

– Bon ! Arrêtez un peu de tirer la tronche les gars, vous me ruinez la soirée ! Ne venez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé la scène de combat dans l'entrepôt avec Bolo !

– Il n'y a que toi qui aimes ce genre de films.

– Bon d'accord, la prochaine fois on va voir une comédie romantique, c'est ça ?

– La prochaine fois tu es exclue d'office du pari, déclara Shikamaru.

– Je suis d'accord là-dessus.

– Te mets pas avec lui non plus, Neji ! »

Avait-ce été une bonne décision de récompenser ce pari idiot du choix de la séance ? Probablement pas. Mais à sa décharge, il y participait contre son gré. Ayant refusé de se mettre du rouge à lèvres, Tenten considérait qu'il déclarait forfait et s'était auto-proclamée gagnante. Et une fille déterminée à gagner... Trop galère à gérer. _Double Impact_ constituait certainement un film agréable à voir entre amis, mais de là à le voir au cinéma, Shikamaru désapprouvait.

Tenten lui tendit le tube de nicotine qu'elle lui devait, et il le porta à la bouche. Il grimaça lorsque sa langue assimila le goût de la cigarette. Il avait horreur des roulées. Et il fallait tout le temps les rallumer. Il ne la déclina pas pour autant, et la fumée artificielle se mêla aux nuages de vapeur lorsqu'il expira. S'intéressant de nouveau aux personnes qui l'accompagnaient, il tendit l'oreille et rejoignit leur dialogue en cours de route :

« Non je ne suis pas d'accord, Neji ! Le jeu d'acteur de Van Damme est justement ce qui fait le charme de ses films !

– En quoi Tenten ? Il me donne juste envie d'être méchant.

– Ce que tu es de base. Il faut que tu fasses un effort, mais je te promets, prends-le au second degré, et tu le trouveras carrément déchaîné ! Et tu apprécieras les scènes de combat à leur juste valeur !

– Mais ça c'est juste parce que tu es incapable de regarder un film qui demande de réfléchir un peu, intervint Shikamaru.

– Je te demande pardon ?

– C'est un fait propre au genre féminin. Si ce n'est pas un film romantique, c'est une comédie pleine de bons sentiments, ou un film de mecs complètement bidon. Et encore ce soir tu apportes confirmation à la théorie.

– C'est absolument dégueulasse ce que tu dis, Nara ! D'accord, parlons de vous, les gars. Si on doit vous écouter, on irait voir uniquement les films de voiture, les films de courses de voiture, et les films de super héros avec des super voitures.

– Voyons Tenten, ce n'est pas bien d'encourager des clichés comme ça, sourit-il.

– Mais... Tu m'énerves. Neji, dis quelque chose, ne me laisse pas comme ça face à cet idiot persuadé d'avoir raison !

– Je croyais que tu luttais contre ce genre d'arguments stéréotypés pourtant, pourquoi te mets-tu à en faire la promotion, Tenten?

– Rah, vous m'énervez tous les deux ! »

C'était si facile de la faire rager. Shikamaru évita le poing dont elle voulait l'affubler, mais le son mat qui lui parvint l'informa que Neji bénéficia de moins de chance.

En dehors de leur tapage, la rue n'était pas entièrement silencieuse. Les bruits des intérieurs des immeubles qui les entouraient se décomposaient en brouhaha télévisuel, conversations animées, cuisine tardive. Les fenêtres éclairées se réverbéraient, tout comme les pans étoilés qui se dégageaient des nuages épais, contre les flaques d'eau qui constellaient le trottoir, transformant leur marche en un jeu d'esquive. Le froid piquant, presque cruel, rendait la chaleur de la cigarette appréciable. Les soirées de Novembre fantasmaient la mélancolie, à travers le brut contraste des étoiles glacées, échardes argentées d'une nuit sans pitié, avec les lumières plus diffuses mais infiniment plus chaudes des lampadaires, irradiées contre les murs de pierre blanche d'édifices cossus. Dépassant le feu vert qui leur permettait de traverser, ils se rendirent de l'autre côté de la route, où son appartement l'attendait. Après des salutations s'éternisant, ils se séparèrent et il se dirigea vers l'immense porte cochère de son bâtiment, non sans entendre les dernières bribes des paroles de Tenten qui tintinnabulaient dans la rue déserte - « d'accord, je dors chez toi mais je t'interdis le réveil avec les mains froides » - et la réponse de l'amant qui se perdait dans la distance.

Après l'ascension des quatre étages dans le tintamarre du parquet grinçant, il soupira d'aise lorsque la chaleur de son intérieur l'assaillit dès qu'il en franchit le seuil. Peut-être un peu trop forte d'ailleurs, car ses joues se consumèrent rapidement, et son cou de même après qu'il eut retiré son écharpe. Il passa à la chambre, pressé de prendre une douche et de se coucher.

« Shikamaru ? Tu es visible ? J'ai vu de la lumière, du coup... »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois la soirée s'éternisait trop longtemps à son goût. Il enfila le t-shirt qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre pour dormir et autorisa l'accès à la pièce à la voisine chapardeuse de tranquillité. L'enthousiaste blondeur apporta ses mouvements virevoltants lorsqu'elle vint se placer dans le milieu de la salle, le fixant de son regard d'un bleu depuis quelques semaines précautionneux, comme si elle craignait qu'il se brisât en mille morceaux si elle le touchait. Des yeux dont l'expression avait tendance à l'horripiler par la sensibilité compatissante qui s'en dégageait, à l'agacer par leur air de croire qu'il ne pouvait pas se gérer.

« Oui, Ino ?

– Avant de me dire non, laisse-moi dérouler mon argumentation, votre honneur. Je demande l'autorisation de passer un peu de temps en votre compagnie, car il est dimanche soir, et comme tout un chacun le sait, il ne s'agit pas du meilleur moment de la semaine question moral, et l'hiver approche, il fait nuit et je suis toute seule, et je pense que tu n'as pas eu assez de mon humour douteux aujourd'hui...

– Rah vas-y, mais t'as intérêt de déguerpir avant minuit, je veux pioncer.

– Merci de cette si gentille attention, même si j'ai déjà décidé de rester ! »

Il passa à la salle de bains, la laissant fouiner dans les piles de livres qui s'accumulaient. Le jeune étudiant savoura l'humidité chaude et étouffante qui dégringolait le long de son corps maigre, emportant les pensées indésirables dans sa chute, dénouant ses muscles tendus en grande partie par le froid. Il retrouva Ino assise par-terre, devant le plateau d'échecs qu'elle avait sorti. Il nota d'être plus clair la prochaine fois qu'il lui adresserait des mises en garde quant à la durée de ses visites. Il s'écroula sur son lit, ventre contre matelas.

« Eh, range ça, je t'ai dit que je voulais dormir vite...

– Tu crois aux âmes sœurs ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, étonné de sa brusquerie et pas vraiment surpris du sujet. Il ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage, ce qui rendait difficile le choix de la réponse. S'agissait-il encore d'une autre crise existentielle sur l'absence d'amoureux dans sa réalité, ou sur le fait que le vide de sa vie sentimentale venait sûrement du fait que ses traits ne pouvaient pas être qualifiés de beaux – quelle connerie - , ou bien qu'elle avait trouvé un nouveau regard ténébreux pour lequel se damner, ou qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose de défectueux dans son apparence... Car cela faisait longtemps, remarqua-t-il, qu'il n'avait pas eu droit au quart d'heure des lamentations. Replongeait-elle dans l'enfer des préoccupations fémininement égoïstes* après une période de notables efforts sur soi ? Il espérait que la réponse fut négative.

« Non, murmura-t-il.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que, soupira-t-il. Je trouve cela idiot. Je ne pense pas qu'il existe quelqu'un d'idéal pour chacun.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que, Ino... Je ne crois pas à la perfection de cet autre. Je ne crois pas qu'il existe une forme de relation parfaite. Je ne crois pas que l'on tombe amoureux pour de vrai qu'une seule fois, comme je ne crois pas qu'il existe qu'une seule forme d'amour unique.

– Du coup tu peux tomber amoureux de n'importe qui, c'est ça ? Je trouve ça si triste.

– C'est moi qui te trouve triste. Déjà de penser à ce genre de trucs, c'est d'un déprimant. C'est si risqué de préférer attendre cette personne – encore faut-il la reconnaître aussi, et pas trop tard -, on ne donne pas sa chance aux gens, et on passe à côté. Et puis tu y crois, toi ?

– Non je ne crois pas.

– Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? Ronchonna-t-il.

– Parce que... J'ai parlé avec Sakura, tu sais. Enfin on a plutôt bien parlé à vrai dire. Je te disais qu'elle était énervante avec son mec-ami-je-ne-sais-pas-ce-qu-on-est, Sasuke, à se tourner autour et à ne pas en discuter une bonne pour toutes. A passer toutes ces années à hésiter, patienter qu'il se décide à tenter quelque chose, ou qu'il fasse un signe, ou je ne sais quoi. Et je lui demandais « mais t'en as pas marre de l'attendre ? Pourquoi tu ne tournes pas la page s'il en a rien à carrer de toi ? ». Et elle me répondait que non, ça ne la dérangeait pas, car elle savait qu'il viendrait à elle, et qu'elle lui laissait le temps d'effacer lui-même ses doutes.

– Et comment elle sait ?

– Je lui ai posé la question. Elle m'a dit « Parce qu'il n'y a que lui. Qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, et j'ai tenté le contraire, pourtant ! Mais tout me ramène à lui, et d'abord lui-même. » Et elle avait ce sourire que tu n'as que pour quelqu'un à qui tu tiens vraiment, et j'avais presque honte de le voir ! »

« _Et tu l'as enviée aussi, juste un peu, parce que tu aimerais connaître aussi ce sourire qui chasse la solitude_ », cette amie qu'elle abhorrait tant et qui venait la prendre dans ses bras les soirées comme celle-ci, et la faisait douter de tout et courir dans l'appartement d'en face. Il connaissait la plus grande peur d'Ino, et sans doute pour cela il ne pouvait jamais la quitter et la laisser en proie aux seules griffes qui parvenaient à outrepasser son assurance naturelle. Par réflexe, il tendit le bras vers elle, et se saisit de quelques mèches de ses cheveux qu'elle avait rabattus sur la couette, en s'adossant au sommier. L'or froid scintillait faiblement dans l'éclairage ténu de sa chambre.

– Alors oui, sur le coup j'ai pensé comme toi : c'est quand même dommage de se priver de l'opportunité de vivre quelque chose de fantastique avec quelqu'un parce que tu es persuadé qu'il ne s'agit pas de ton âme sœur. Mais en y réfléchissant après, je me suis dit : mais peut-être que tu n'as ce genre de sourire que si tu l'as rencontrée, justement.

– Ou que si tu as de jolies dents.

– Tu es un idiot, sourit-elle. Et puis j'aime bien l'idée d'un amour pur, véritable, unique...

– Ino...

– Oui je sais. C'est toi le cerveau, de nous deux, donc tu as probablement raison.

– A noter venant de ta part.

– Qu'est-ce que ça te faisait alors, quand tu étais avec Temari ? »

Il arrêta de penser pendant quelques secondes, bien qu'il fût légèrement en état de somnolence depuis plusieurs minutes. C'était la première fois que Ino tentait d'aborder le sujet depuis la rupture. Jusque-là, elle se contentait de lui demander comment il allait ou si elle pouvait se rendre utile elle endossait le rôle d'infirmière, surveillant ses failles et plaies, cherchant ce qui pourrait le faire aller mieux. Elle prenait des gants quand elle conversait et il avait horreur de cela il n'était pas une fragile marionnette de bois, il s'en sortait. Mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité de le dire à mots clairs, alors il espérait qu'elle comprendrait toute seule qu'il allait bien. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Temari, surtout avec elle il voulait garder ces deux parties de sa vie séparées, alors il fallait faire dévier le sujet.

« Putain Ino, on dépasse le quota de conversations galère pour la soirée là...

– Je ne pensais pas que tout ça serait si embêtant. Mais c'est du passé maintenant, non ? Comment c'était avec Temari ?

– Bien.

– Juste bien ?

– Oui.

– Shikamaru, comment c'était ?

– Bien, et c'est fini maintenant. »

C'étaient l'inconnu et l'inexpérience, l'étonnement perpétuel mais en même temps une familiarité sous-jacente, des tâtonnements honteux mais acceptés, la ligne de son visage écharpée vue d'en bas, ses doigts qui chassaient le noir dans sa tête, et sa main qui hésitait tout le temps, tout le temps, les mimiques de sa bouche incontrôlable, la combinaison de ses sourires distribués comme des as, la douceur de ses yeux quand elle se penchait sur lui, et ses cheveux bruns qui la picotaient quand lui se penchait sur elle, et la marque feutrée de sa présence dans son quotidien, et le vert toujours !, et elle qui essayait d'apprendre à jouer aux échecs mais qui râlait parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, et ses rires quand il imitait Vito Corleone, et l'odeur de ses bougies qui puaient, et lui qui puait l'indécence quand il se remémorait tout ce que leur relation avait d'achevé. C'était se réhabituer aux semaines qui impriment leur solitude dans le froid de son lit.

Mais tout cela était enfoui depuis longtemps, il en avait fait le deuil, et avalé l'amertume. Il en avait acquis la certitude. Il n'était pas du genre à se tromper lui-même quand l'évidence lui éclatait à la figure. Bien évidemment, il y avait eu des jours sans, surtout dans ceux qui suivaient le départ de Temari, où quoi qu'il fût, il se retrouvait toujours confronté aux interrogations insidieuses que formait son esprit. Mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines que leur intensité diminuait et qu'il se maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Mais il ne voulait pas que tout cela craquât sous la pitié d'Ino. Elle possédait ce pouvoir-là sur lui, incapable de dire non. Et c'était trop effrayant pour réaliser ce risque.

« Arrête avec tes questions chiantes, la prévint-il.

– Comment tu fais pour me supporter ?

– Arrête avec tes questions chiantes. Et moi-même je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question.

– Avec Sai ou Kiba, ce n'était pas juste bien. Je veux dire, c'était explosif, excitant, mystérieux, presque surnaturel. Enfin, il y avait cette espèce d'attente sur qui céderait le premier, l'impatience jamais assouvie, toujours cette lutte, cette résistance à plonger dans l'autre. Ou bien c'était quelque chose qui semblait acquis d'avance, qui se faisait sans aucun heurt, cette envie absolue de se dédier au bonheur de l'autre, et justement la mysticité du côté ténébreux de ce dévouement et son attractivité.

– Cool.

– Ce n'est pas pareil, avec toi.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec eux ? »

Elle se retourna subitement. Les éclats d'or froid lui glissèrent d'entre les doigts. Elle le remarqua et en parut abasourdie, comme si elle ne s'était doutée de rien. A la grande surprise de Shikamaru, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour râler, ou fronça des sourcils... Mais elle rougit. Malgré la lumière diffuse et tamisée, il nota ses pommettes qui adoptaient une ombre plus soutenue, et ses yeux qui s'agrandissaient, pleins de ténèbres qu'il ne déchiffrait pas.

« Comment tu me considères Shikamaru ?

– C'est quoi cette question ?

– Réponds-moi.

– C'est quoi ces conneries, encore ? Tu commences à être vraiment chiante, fit-il en détournant la tête pour ne plus voir son expression qui ne tolérait aucune fuite.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

– Ino.

– Quoi ?

– Bah... Tu es Ino ?

– Tu me fatigues Shikamaru.

– Je te retiens pas alors.

– Regarde-moi. »

A contrecœur, il tourna la tête de son côté, rencontrant le regard sans lumière, rendu brumeux par les sourcils froncés. Sa bouche à contre-courant dévoilait une paire de dents scintillantes qui mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Mais elle ne dérivait pas, contrairement à lui qui regardait partout mais pas où elle le menait. Une intuition lui murmurait qu'il n'apprécierait pas les pentes où elle voulait le faire dégringoler, dans une chute verticale sans amortisseurs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends comme réponse, dis-moi ? Murmura-t-il.

– Je ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de moi.

– Que vas-tu faire si je n'ai pas de réponses à apporter ?

– Il y en a forcément une.

– Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol, Ino. Je t'ai répondu, point.

– Ce n'est pas une réponse !

– Si, ç'en est une. Parfois il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Si tu rajoutes quelque chose c'est inutile.

– Pour moi tu n'es pas juste Shikamaru.

– Je ne veux rien écouter de plus, Ino, alors arrête, prévint-il »

Un peu effrayé par la teneur de sa phrase précédente, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose dans son estomac l'informa qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils s'engageassent dans cette voie. Galère assurée.

« Je ne veux plus répondre à ce genre de questions, ni écouter encore les conneries qui s'y rapportent. Tu pars ou on change de sujet, maintenant.

– Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui compliques les choses, tu le sais très bien, fit-elle, cinglante.

– Laisse tomber Ino. Cette conversation ne rime à rien.

– Quoi que tu dises ou quoi que tu fasses, on est bloqués dans cette situation depuis plus longtemps que tu ne veux l'admettre. Ce n'est pas juste ce soir. Je t'en prie, je veux mettre les choses au clair, parce que je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas cela, et moi non plus. Mais Shika, il suffit que tu me dises nettement ce que tu penses, et tout sera terminé, je te le promets. Je te le demande sincèrement, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête...

– C'est terrifiant.

– Pardon ?

– Ce que tu me demandes est terrifiant. »

Leurs visages devaient probablement avoir la même expression, pensa-t-il. Un mélange de peur par rapport à ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, de curiosité car chacun attendait ce que l'autre s'apprêtait à confier, d'attente torturante pour en connaître l'issue, de pitié qui le ou la suppliait de ne pas rompre l'équilibre instable qui vacillait sous leurs pieds. « _Penser logique. Penser logique_ » s'évertuait-il à se répéter, pour ne pas céder à ce flux d'émotions qui entravait toute raison, ce bouillonnement qui lui tordait les entrailles et rendait plus attrayante que jamais la possibilité de fuir. « _Penser logique. Penser logique_ » car laisser le contrôle aux sentiments n'apportait jamais rien de bon, et encore plus en face-à-face avec Ino. Malgré cette crainte qui voulait le faire conjurer à haute voix d'arrêter pour retrouver la douce tranquillité des non-dits, retrouver des repères qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dépasser, retrouver le beau pays du connu et replonger dans l'insouciance qui ne connaissait pas l'imprévu. Mais elle était infiniment plus résolue que lui.

« Je... Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour maintenant alors que je suis si loin, je m'excuse, Shikamaru. Je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais te dire, ne me hais pas pour ce que je vais faire. Mais il faut qu'on sorte de là, ce n'est plus tenable !... Et c'est tout aussi terrifiant pour moi, je suis à deux doigts de partir en courant !.. J'enmène vraiment pas large. Mais si tu refuses autant d'en parler, c'est que quelque part j'ai eu un peu raison de penser que tu pourrais avoir...Non, déjà de croire qu'il y avait bien quelque chose. Je ne le ferais pas si je pensais qu'il n'y a vraiment rien ou que tu t'en ficherais, Shika. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est que...hum, depuis quelques temps, la manière dont je pense à toi est différente. Je...Je crois que... Non, je suis sûre de... J'ai des sentiments pour toi qui dépassent la simple amitié. Dans ma tête je pensais à plein de phrases pour essayer de dire ça comme on dit bonjour et puis passer à autre chose, mais à chaque fois que je le disais à voix haute...

« _Penser logique, penser logique_ ». Encore eut-il fallu qu'il parvint à entendre autre chose que les battements de son cœur. Mais c'était fou ! Que diable fallait-il faire pour s'extirper de cette situation infernale ? Il y avait son estomac qui lui hurlait « fuis, pars d'ici, ne la regarde plus ! » et dieu il mourait d'envie de lui obéir ! Il y avait ses poumons qui le moralisaient sur « ce n'est pas bien, c'est immoral ! C'est sale, comment peut-on l'envisager ! ». Il y avait son cerveau qui n'avait pas de solution à apporter, qui peinait déjà assez à éloigner la panique qui venait de son ventre, si ce n'était qu'il devait se ressaisir et ne pas la laisser dans la confusion et la honte. Et il y avait le fond de son cœur qui le brûlait de dire à voix haute ce qu'il taisait depuis des années – possédait-il la capacité de mettre des mots dessus, pour commencer !... - et qui couvait... Mais que son intellect appliquait tant de hargne à repousser au loin, tout au loin...

« Voilà, c'est dit. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, parce que je ne sais pas, et c'est aussi très confus... Mais s'il te plaît, Shikamaru, ne me déteste pas pour cela... Si tu ne veux plus jamais me parler, je comprends, même si... Non, je me tais. Mais je ne te demande rien, je...

– Tu parles trop, Ino.

– C'est parce que ça me terrifie.

– Tu as le chic pour m'apporter des ennuis sans nom, c'est incroyable.

– Je... Je ne te demande pas de ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Mais tu le sentais aussi bien que moi, j'en suis certaine, ce n'était pas comme avant, et c'est de ma faute, et c'était à moi de régler ça. Je suis désolée si je t'ai embarrassé, c'est la dernière fois que j'aborde le sujet et... Maintenant on peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je te promets. Et ce sera comme avant...

– Ino, tu parles trop.

– Tu ne veux plus me parler, c'est ça ? Je comprends parfaitement, ceci dit. J'ai tout gâché... Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour me racheter. Tu dois me détester, je ferais mieux de...

– Tais-toi, laisse-moi parler.

– Oui ?

– Ne... Ne me regarde pas Ino, tourne la tête. Je vais pas pouvoir si je sais que tu me regardes. Merci. J'ai juste envie de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

– Fais comme, s'il te plaît, et t'inquiète pas, je pars tout de suite…

– Mais on ne peut pas faire comme si rien ne s'est passé, Ino, et ça ne peut pas être comme avant. Je.. Ce n'est pas qu'à toi de régler de ça. Tu n'avais pas tort. C'est tellement, tellement chiant !... et ça craint, et je sais pas comment gérer ça, et c'est le vide dans ma tête, mais genre le néant.

– Je suis désolée…

– Je pourrais mentir mais je suis certain que tu te mettrais à pleurer, et putain ce que c'est galère quand tu le fais. Mais... La manière dont je te considère a évolué pour moi aussi. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'y avait rien. Je... Dans le même sens que toi, je crois. Je ne sais pas du tout dans quoi on s'embarque, pour moi ça a juste l'air d'un gouffre sans fond. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à être terrifiée, parce que... Tu es Ino et ça ne suffit plus !... Tout me dit de fuir ce... putain de truc... à mille à l'heure, parce que ça pue les ennuis et que ce n'est pas normal...

– ...« On » ?

– Ne compte pas sur moi pour être précis... Je sais juste que... Tu n'es pas que Ino. Ça a changé. C'est tout ce que je sais. Le reste est un incroyable brouillard où je ne vois pas à cinquante centimètres devant moi.

– On... On peut essayer d'y voir plus clair, un pas à la fois, si ça te va.

– … Ok. »

Qu'elle ne lui en voulût pas si parfois il allait à reculons.

* * *

* « préoccupations fémininement égoïstes » : ne pas prendre dans le sens « machiste » que pourrait adopter l'expression. Ici, à prendre plutôt dans le sens des petits tracas que tout un chacun peut ressentir face au miroir !


	6. Fou rire, fourrière, rebours, repère

JANVIER

C'était une valse à un temps où chacun battait la cadence avec circonspection, prudence et doute. Janvier apporta ses espoirs éblouissants, comme des phrases de voiture dans la brume. Le dernier semestre débuta après des partiels que Shikamaru considéra comme éprouvants à cause des attentes en hausse des enseignants. Il ne s'en formalisa plus lorsqu'il entama les nouveaux cours, tout jeté au passé. De plus en plus il recherchait la tranquillité de plus en plus absente de son ciel, alors il partait à la recherche de paysages qui lui rappelaient les natures mortes de sa terre d'origine il errait agréablement au milieu d'arbres rendus stériles par l'hiver, lorsque se levaient les nappes de brouillard et s'abaissait le soleil rougeoyant ou bien le contraire. Ce n'était pas déprimant mais apaisant, le silence seulement brisé par le bruit de ses pas sur les feuilles mortes, et il revenait à la chaleur empli de calme. La nouvelle année s'accompagnait des sempiternelles résolutions d'Ino, elle parvint à garder celle de faire du sport régulièrement avec Sakura, le plaisir d'une compagnie amicale et féminine, avec ses rires spontanés, ses cris outrés, sa conversation fusionnelle, dépassant la contrainte des efforts.

#

C'était un désastre.

Lorsqu'il prenait les devants et se mettait à agir, il fallait que tout concourût à gâcher l'action après tant de réflexion et d'hésitation. Après avoir pensé aux tenants et aboutissants de la situation qui s'avérait pour le moins gênante au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait et que _quasiment rien_ ne se passait, il réussissait enfin à prendre son courage en main et, après avoir soufflé un grand coup, il s'était jeté dans le vide. Il avait invité Ino à un rendez-vous. Pas le rencard entre amis, décontracté et léger, où son temps de retard constituait tout ce dont il devait se soucier, par rapport à la probabilité grandissante et proportionnelle d'une effrayante blondeur sortie de ses gonds mais une première rencontre sérieuse, dont l'officialité sonnait un peu comme le chemin vers l'échafaud à son ouïe mal inspirée. Mais rien ne se déroula comme prévu.

Ce n'était pas elle. Bien qu'il crût connaître tous ses jeux car d'ordinaire elle testait leur efficacité sur sa personne, elle réussit à le surprendre et à le piéger dans sa farandole de charmes dont il était l'objet pour la première fois. Merveilleuse à se damner, le regard enchanteur et captivé, elle lui promettait de lui faire connaître, enfin, les sourires qu'elle réservait à la nuit et de le capturer, hypnotisé, par leur mysticité. Belle à la duplicité soupçonneuse, elle le faisait entrer dans le récit de sa vie amoureuse. Elle connaissait son embarras dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser, l'horreur ressentie car il n'avait pas de contrôle autre que sur lui-même et évoluait, somme toute, soumis au hasard, ce qu'il détestait. Elle avait tout fait pour le mettre à l'aise, usant de ses atours avec restriction, évitant les touchers qui mettaient en émoi, passant sous silence les murmures propices à ce genre d'événements, gardant le secret de sa nuque à plus tard.

Ce n'était pas le restaurant. Petit boui-boui sans prétention, chaises confortables, l'endroit n'exigeait pas de sortir les grandes tenues, ni d'adopter le chuchotement pendant la conversation. La musique n'endormait ni ne tapait sur le système, les couleurs et la décoration étaient plutôt sobres bien que Shikamaru ne participait pas de l'enthousiasme soulevé par l'association de rouge et noir, cependant il appréciait la sophistication et l'impression raffinée qui s'en dégageait. Le menu proposait des plats variés et réussis, sans que le prix atteignît des sommets faramineux, et le service semblait compétent. Non, il n'y avait rien à redire sur l'établissement, si ce n'était, peut-être, l'empressement par trop explicite du serveur à leur satisfaction, et plus particulièrement celui d'Ino, à force de rictus et de compliments qui agacèrent passablement Shikamaru – surtout quand la tenue de service seyait parfaitement l'indésirable.

C'était lui. Lui qui ne s'intégrait pas au cadre, qui ne jugeait pas sienne la place face aux yeux de lagon, qui estimait qu'il se forçait à jouer un rôle dans un vaudeville à ses dépens. C'était... inimaginable ! Qu'était-il face à elle, brûlante et aveuglante, dont l'éclat rayonnait même quand elle fermait les paupières ? Sa place se trouvait dans son ombre, dans la coulisse, pas dans sa lumière, pas sur scène à ses côtés. Le résultat fût qu'il dépensa toute son énergie à anticiper le présent lorsque ce dernier quitta la sphère du futur, mis en doute par ces pensées persistantes, il n'avait plus le courage pour la mise en œuvre. Pas une fois il n'effleura sa main offerte sur la nappe blanche, ni ne trouva les mots pour lui dire le mal qu'il ressentait à détacher le regard de sa gorge et sa gêne ne le quittait pas et s'ancra dans sa mâchoire qu'il ne desserra pas de la soirée, et ses yeux ne se dévêtirent pas de la frustration ressentie envers lui-même.

Et dire qu'il pensait que leurs avancements dans le brouillard des semaines précédentes lui auraient procuré une assurance, une raison de ne plus paniquer ou de se bloquer. Petit à petit, ils commuèrent des gestes qui dans le giron de l'amitié se garnissaient d'épithètes comme réconfortants ou tendres, en des actes pudiques à la découverte du corps de l'autre qui adoptaient un sens différent dans la nouvelle « indéfinition » qui qualifiait leur relation. Il s'agissait juste de tenir la main, poser la tête sur l'épaule, tant et si peu, mais d'une grande importance quand on ne connaissait que la maladresse et l'ignorance.

L'escorte jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune fille se fit donc dans le silence, et dans une posture qui indiquait bien l'absence de proximité. Et il se retrouvait sur le point de retourner chez lui, repasser le cours des dernières heures dans sa tête et se maudire de sa lâcheté. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur son portable – il n'était même pas minuit -, pressé de traverser les balcons, et décida de ne pas attendre Ino partie dans sa salle de bains.

« J'y vais, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

– Attends ! »

Il soupira. Quelque part il espérait qu'elle ne cherchât pas à le retenir, mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Elle réapparut, les jambes fuselées recouvertes de noir, débarrassées des talons qui accentuaient leur longueur. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux pour plus de commodité, dévoilant la courbe de sa nuque jusque-là suggérée. Les mots sortirent spontanément, après la lente réflexion dont ils furent l'objet dans le mutisme de leur marche dans les rues assombries.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Clairement, il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée. Je m'excuse que tu aies eu à passer une si mauvaise soirée, mais elle a eu au moins le mérite d'éclaircir les choses. On... On ferait mieux de tout arrêter là, tout le dit...

– Je n'ai pas passé une « si mauvaise soirée » comme tu sembles le croire. On avait dit qu'on prendrait le temps, Shikamaru...

– J'ai pas l'impression que ça ait servi à quelque chose. Je crois plutôt qu'on est en train de perdre notre temps. Arrêtons, Ino, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas possible, je sais pas si c'est parce qu'on se connaît depuis trop longtemps...

– Mais je pense pas que je sois en train de perdre mon temps moi ! En ce moment, oui, parce que j'ai l'impression de raisonner avec un mur...

– Regarde les choses en face ! Rien ne se passe comme ça devrait se passer ! Tout le montre, il n'y a que toi qui...

– Il n'y a que toi qui ne veux pas, Shikamaru ! Il n'y a que toi qui rends les choses compliquées ! Est-ce que tu en avais réellement envie ? Ou tu as juste la trouille ?

– Là n'est pas la question...

– Si, elle est là justement ! Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais je le veux vraiment ! J'avais vraiment envie de... J'ai passé tellement de temps à me demander comme m'habiller pour que ça ne fasse pas trop bizarre, si je devais te laisser tout payer ou insister pour faire moitié-moitié ou même tout payer, et j'avais tellement hâte parce que _enfin_ , c'était toi qui prenais l'initiative et j'étais tellement impatiente d'être à ce soir !... Mais tu me gâches tout, là, à dire qu'on perd notre temps, que je perds le mien d'avoir voulu être avec toi...

– Tu parles trop, Ino, et ne me fais pas dire ce genre de conneries, tu es énervante. Bien sûr que...

– Alors ne me prête pas des intentions que je n'ai jamais eues. Je... Alors oui, on devrait tout arrêter, parce que si je suis la seule à vouloir une suite, ça ne sert à rien. Si tu es si défaitiste au point de perdre courage au bout d'un essai, alors quitte. Retourne dans ta petite zone de confort. Clairement ça ne sert à rien, si tu es aussi immature. »

Elle allait se détourner mais il l'en empêcha, se saisissant de son bras. Elle fit instantanément volte-face, lui confrontant le regard de tempête qui le défendait de tenter de lui dire qu'elle avait tort. Elle se fit d'acier, le visage froid elle ne lui laisserait pas voir si son attitude la blessait ou non. Tout restait à sa supposition. Il ne montra rien mais son explosion le désarçonna, tant par sa brutalité que par la précision de ses frappes. Elle ne l'épargnait pas et se montrait sans pitié. Était-il effrayé ? Nul besoin de le nier. Mais ces peurs de la perte, de l'échec, de l'ignorance, de l'incontrôlable, toutes ces conjonctures qui s'accrochaient à leur relation, avalaient-elles l'espoir qui avait germé dans la journée, dans l'expectative de la soirée, l'attirance pour cette nuque frustrante, ces doigts volatiles, pour la nébuleuse formée par ses clavicules, pour ces flux de pensées qui l'avaient gardé éveillé pendant de si pénibles nuits ? Il la fixa, longuement, durement. Le masque d'impassibilité ne changeait pas d'un iota. Elle le mettait au défi de le briser.

« Tu es vraiment énervante. »

Il se rapprocha et ne brisait pas la prise borné qu'il exerçait sur son bras. Elle tentait de se libérer mais il ne céda pas, décidé à ne pas se laisser encorner par ses propos. Elle dut lever la tête pour garder le contact visuel, et il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'arc profondément fier de ses sourcils froncés, avec sa bouche charnue qui le privait du charme indicible de ses sourires. Avant qu'elle ne réagît, il captura son visage à deux mains et plongea dans le vide, se précipita dans ce qui l'effrayait le plus, chuta dans ce qu'il redoutait d'être indécent, bascula dans l'inconnu et l'incontrôlable, s'enfonça dans le risque de tout perdre, s'abîma dans les ennuis et les nuits blanches et les nuages gris de son ciel.

Mais elle le rattrapa. Par ses lèvres d'abord muettes de stupeur, qui luttaient contre son désespoir et considéraient s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Une bouche qui hésitait après le constat de ses craintes à lui accorder une assurance, étudiait les conséquences de mettre à bas sa fierté et sa colère. Des lèvres au goût de nuit qui finalement lui offrirent une lumière dans le brouillard et la satisfaction d'avoir fait le bon choix en laissant de côté les peurs. Il soupira contre sa bouche et s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre respiration, mais il fut aussitôt capturé dans une nouvelle étreinte vorace, comme si elle cherchait à lui dire « je suis là pour te rattraper ». Il n'y avait que lui qui la rassurait par ses mots silencieux et ses phalanges qui imprimaient leur envie dans la caresse de ses joues, et elle dont les doigts tremblants s'agrippaient compulsivement aux épaules masculines pour ne pas chavirer.

Contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, il ne nota la présence d'aucun sentiment de honte, et ces baisers ne portaient pas la marque de l'impropre. Leurs gestes ne comportaient aucune indécence les siens n'étaient pas en décalage mais en parfaite adéquation. Il n'y avait que la réponse à sa propre impatience, la réponse à ces questions qui finissaient, ce soir, de le tarauder. Il était à sa juste place.

« Vraiment énervante. »

#

MARS

Et le brouillard s'estompa, sereinement, permettant une vision à plus long-terme, en même temps que les journées s'allongeaient, tout au bonheur des premiers rayons de soleil printanier. Ino ne réussissait pas à convertir Karui à ses références cinématographiques, mais du moins elles se découvrirent un point commun : Jeff Buckley. Tenten admirait la patience de Shikamaru à supporter d'entendre _Grace_ à longueur de semaines et ne faisait pas de commentaires lorsqu'elle l'entendait fredonner quelques notes en cours. Souvent, ils s'installaient sur les tables de pique-nique, baignées de silence et de lumière, pendant les laps de temps entre les heures d'enseignement et débutaient une partie d'échecs jamais terminée. Les rues, arides pendant l'hiver, se repeuplaient quand revenait la chaleur, entre deux bruines, et les vitrines se paraient à nouveau de couleurs vivifiantes. Mais le ciel restait lunatique, au grand désarroi général, hésitant entre un gris uniforme ou un bleu timide. Sa mère apposait tellement de pression sur les épaules du jeune homme qu'il ne pouvait plus éviter de répondre à ses messages sans paraître grossier ainsi plus souvent qu'à l'ordinaire il l'appelait, soit pour la rassurer sur des révisions non débutées, soit écouter des conseils répétés mille fois.

#

L'écran noir restait immobile. Aucune vibration, aucune sonnerie. Le silence, et le bruit de sa respiration. Tout n'était que tranquillité apparente.

Il fixait le téléphone portable comme s'il s'agissait d'un monstre dangereux. Avec circonspection, prudence et réserve. Face-à-face, l'appareil posé à plat sur la table, Shikamaru se sentait comme la souris s'apprêtant à être dévorée par le chat. Il pouvait chercher à s'échapper, quitter la pièce, voire l'appartement, mais sa conscience le ramènerait inévitablement devant le coupable objet. L'esprit fourmillant d'hypothèses, comme ce qui se passerait s'il abandonnait, ce qu'il encourait s'il choisissait la fuite... Il était piégé.

Il expira un soupir frustré. Coincé dans ce qui s'avérait sûrement comme une autre de ses innombrables manipulations. Il se résigna il devait sûrement avoir encouru l'ire féminine dans une vie antérieure, pour se retrouver si souvent victime de ses frasques et entièrement soumis à sa volonté, comme la mouche sur la toile d'araignée. Que devait-il donc faire pour se racheter... S'il choisissait la tentation, à savoir laisser le portable où il se trouvait et vaquer à ses occupations ordinaires, il risquait de réveiller la colère démoniaque qui dormait en Ino. Mais s'il cédait à son souhait... il n'osait imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Beaucoup trop galère.

Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui prouvait qu'elle disait vrai ? Ne s'agissait-il pas d'un piteux mensonge pour le forcer à agir contre sa volonté, _en douceur_ , à ses dépens ? Non, rien ne justifiait qu'il se pliât à ses désirs, dans l'hypothétique idée qu'elle eût raison. Pourquoi voulait-elle tant agir, et non pas laisser couler, ce qui était, à son humble avis de génie, la meilleure solution ? Mais non, comme d'habitude, elle se laissait contrôler par ses émotions, et elle l'entraînait avec, à son grand désarroi. Bon, dans le cas où elle aurait eu raison, ce qu'elle suggérait n'était pas entièrement dénué de sens non plus...

Mais on en revenait au premier point : comment pouvait-elle apporter la preuve que sa mère les avait vus ensemble se baladant en ville, _non pas comme des amis,_ sans que lui-même l'eût remarqué ? Comment Ino pouvait-elle posséder la certitude que sa mère en parlerait ensuite à la sienne, Yoshino Nara, avec ce que cela entraînerait comme ennuis par la suite, et il ne fallait pas avoir un cerveau génial pour les deviner ? Pourquoi donc devait-il se forcer à appeler chez lui et, comme l'infernale jeune fille le disait si judicieusement, « prendre les devants » et annoncer la nouvelle nature de la relation qui les liait ? Car cela sonnait terriblement officiel, et bien qu'il ne considérât pas la clarté que cela apportait comme négative, annoncer qu'il formait un _couple avec Ino_ lui donnait vraiment l'impression non pas de marcher vers l'échafaud, mais d'être sur le point d'être exécuté.

Il soupira, se gratta la tête, désemparé. Quelle situation impossible, il était coincé. Il fallait qu'il prît une décision, pris à parti par un duo de silhouettes effrayantes d'autorité, les deux références qui l'avaient convaincu du caractère despotique de la femme. Soit il affrontait sa mère, soit il devait rendre des comptes à Ino. Mais il ne savait pas départager fallait-il préférer les remarques inquisitoires et les mises en demeure de sa génitrice, ou bien les cris et les coups de sa voisine ? Il opta pour le facteur géographique il risquait moins s'il contentait Ino.

Résigné, il jeta un regard qui exprimait tout son ennui à effectuer sa corvée à l'appareil, s'en saisit, et déroula liste des contacts. Il hésita quelques instants mais finit par sélectionner le numéro qui s'affichait sous le nom de « Maison ». Il porta le téléphone à l'oreille, le cœur battant au son de deux, trois tonalités. Il appréhenda la dimension désordonnée de sa respiration lorsqu'il entendit que quelqu'un décrochait le combiné à l'autre bout de la conversation.

« Allô ? Dit une voix masculine.

– Papa ? Demanda Shikamaru, soulagé de tomber sur un interlocuteur plus abordable.

– Salut Shika.

– Salut papa.

– Ça va ? C'est plutôt bizarre que tu appelles sur le fixe.

– Ça va, rien de spécial. Maman est dans les parages ?

– Non, elle est sortie faire quelques courses. Tu veux que je lui dise de t'appeler quand elle revient ?

– Non !... Enfin, j'appelais pas spécialement pour l'avoir elle. Comment ça va ?

– Tranquille. J'étais en train de terminer de cuisiner l'entrée pour ce soir.

– Comment tu te fais trop exploité. Vous avez du monde ?

– Ne sois pas si négatif, j'aide seulement ta mère. Oui, Inoichi, Chouza et leurs femmes viennent dîner à la maison. »

Shikamaru ressentit un élan de panique à l'écoute des mots de son père. Si ce que Ino déblatérait s'avérait exact, il fallait vraiment qu'il se jetât dans l'arène aux lions. Maintenant, s'il acceptait de se plier à sa demande. Mais effectuait-il le bon choix, en la suivant ? Ne serait-il pas plus sage d'agir selon sa propre volonté, même si la raison chuchotait qu'il s'agissait d'une décision plus audacieuse et risquée ?

« C'est pour cela que tu appelais ? Reprit son père.

– Hein ? Euh non, pas du tout, pourquoi ?

– Tu sais bien, il y a cette forme... de compétition... entre ta mère et celle d'Ino, elles aiment bien vous comparer. Tu n'as donc rien à nous apprendre que ta mère pourra ressortir avec fierté face à nos invités ?

– Te moque pas papa, elle est déjà assez pénible comme ça avec les examens qui approchent...

– Ne parle pas de ta mère comme ça, Shikamaru. Elle veut juste que tout se passe bien pour toi. Et tu sais qu'elle est intarissable quand elle parle de toi. Elle est très fière.

– Ouais, enfin ça lui plaît pas trop quand je passe aux rattrapages...

– Oui bon... Enfin bref, comment ça se passe ?

– Oh, tranquille. Les profs commencent à s'échauffer doucement pour les examens. J'en ai un qui adore faire des allusions bien lourdes, mais genre une vraie torture psychologique. Du coup, dans l'amphi y en a qui pètent un câble. Et puis toujours les mêmes qui se rendent compte qu'ils arriveront pas à terminer le programme... Je me retrouve avec des parties de cours pas complètes, une vraie galère je te jure.

– Cela t'oblige donc à travailler.

– C'est pas pour ça que je me m'y mets, sourit Shikamaru.

– Attends que j'en parle à ta mère. Oh tiens, regarde donc qui rentre...

– Tu n'es qu'un sale traître si tu redis ça.

– Oh doucement, fils ingrat, je plaisantais. Et Chouji et Ino, comment vont-ils ?

– Super, je crois. Chouji a trouvé son stage pour cet été, il va bosser pour une cave à vins pas mal cotée. Et Ino est plongée dans ses bouquins.

– Très bien.

– En parlant d'elle... »

Il respira un grand coup, essayant de relativiser. De toute façon, ç'aurait été à faire – même si, si on lui demandait son avis, il aurait préféré que cela se passât au plus tard. Ce serait un mauvais moment à passer – sans compter ceux que sa mère lui ferait subir – mais il s'épargnait du temps perdu à se demander comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Il s'agissait d'une corvée suffisamment pénible en elle-même, il s'épargnait du mauvais sang pour plus tard.

« Je suis avec Ino, papa, lâcha-t-il.

– Oh, dis-lui bonjour de ma part alors.

– Que... Non, pas comme ça, papa. Je suis avec elle. Dans le sens nous sommes ensemble.

– Tu veux dire... comme un couple ?

– Euh oui, c'est à peu près ça...

– Oh. Oh ! On parle bien de la même personne ?

– Je suppose que oui. La fille par excellence, caractère de cochon, tendance à se montrer violente. Ma voisine de balcon.

– Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça... Quel changement... C'est surprenant ?...

– Crache le morceau, papa.

– Vous êtes surs de ce que vous faîtes ? Je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais entendu manifester... ce genre d'intérêt pour elle... Vous n'avez jamais été... proches comme ça.

– C'est pas toi qui vas me faire la morale là-dessus, s'il te plaît...

– C'est mon rôle de père, Shika. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fasse pas confiance, loin de là, mais vous êtes jeunes, et vous vous connaissez depuis tellement longtemps. Jamais il ne nous serait venus à l'idée que tu puisses considérer ton amie... ainsi. »

L'étudiant en histoire soupira. Voici venu le temps de l'expression des désaccords. Et c'était sur ce chapitre qu'il préférait avoir affaire à son père : au moins il ne montait pas tout de suite au créneau. Peut-être pouvait-il être plus froid que sa mère, et en cela plus strict, mais il possédait encore une petite marge de manœuvre pour la discussion. Mais face à ce géniteur auquel il ressemblait tant, Shikamaru n'avait nul espoir d'éluder ses interrogations, ni celui de les tromper.

– Je... Je sais que ça paraît étrange, et moi-même je pourrais pas t'expliquer ce qui nous est venu à l'idée de nous mettre dans une galère pareille... Mais c'est arrivé, et crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour empêcher ça...

– Shikamaru, je ne te dis pas qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise chose, soupira son père. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez inconscients, je pense plutôt que tu fais tout pour garder la tête froide, ce qui n'est pas une tâche facile quand on doit gérer avec ce genre de situation. Même si cela t'agace d'entendre ça, je dois te dire d'être prudent, que ce soit avec Ino ou une autre.

– Tu es plus optimiste que moi...

– Ne te montre pas lâche et assume. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire. Tu as tes défauts mais tu sais garder la tête sur les épaules, donc ne fuis pas devant les difficultés, car tu en rencontreras...

– A commencer par maman...

– Mais si tu fuis, tu ne seras pas le seul déçu, c'est ça la différence. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

– Ouais, papa.

– Bien. Je te dis tout ça, mais félicitations, Shikamaru. Tu grandis.

– Te mets pas à chialer non plus.

– On devient sentimental avec l'âge, que veux-tu. Bon, je n'ai pas trop mal rempli mon rôle, on dirait. Tu veux que j'en touche un mot à ta mère ?

– Ouais, ça serait cool. Merci papa.

– Je retourne à la cuisine. Bonne soirée, fils.

– Salut. »

Shikamaru raccrocha, sonnant le glas de la discussion. Il ne ressentait pas du soulagement, mais plutôt de la désorientation. Son père avait le chic pour les sermons à rallonge, mais quelquefois ses phrases faisaient leur effet et le jeune homme les ressassait, les décortiquait dans l'intimité de ses pensées. En quoi avait-il grandi, évolué ? A vingt ans il ne se sentait pas plus adulte qu'à seize. Il y avait juste le poids de ce que le monde attendait de lui en plus sur les épaules, et le sentiment d'être désemparé quand on devait jongler avec. Il avait juste appris à positionner le fardeau différemment pour qu'il fût moins douloureux et avoir les mains un peu plus libres, au prix d'égarements qui avaient pu rendre les choses plus complexes. Mais pas impossibles.

Après mûre réflexion, il se saisit à nouveau de son téléphone portable, rechercha dans la liste des contacts jusqu'à trouver celui désiré, et appuya sur l'icône pour écrire un message « c'est peut-être, sûrement, un peu tard, mais bonne chance, femme aigrie. »

Il reçut la réponse quelques secondes plus tard : « merci beaucoup, énormément, monsieur le pleurnichard. », qui le fit sourire plus pour lui-même que pour le soleil déclinant au-dehors. Ce n'était pas si difficile de défaire certaines choses compliquées. Et qu'y avait-il de plus appréciable que le sentiment de soulagement, de libération, et de bien-être qui en résultait ?

Le fait que l'on ne pourrait pas venir lui reprocher de ne pas prendre ses responsabilités, et surtout lui-même. Qu'on le laissât tranquille pour au moins un mois !

#

MAI

Parfois le bonheur possédait ce pouvoir abominable d'accélérer le temps, et le goût de sa saveur glissait entre les mains des plus gâtés et s'atténuait dans celles des plus malchanceux. Mai s'imposa de telle façon, ourlé du sentiment de fin et de soleil, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu et incapable de contester sa présence. Shikamaruaccueillit avec soulagement la dernière étape du semestre, avec effarement la fin de l'année scolaire, et avec ennui la corvée de réfléchir à son avenir, après trois ans bercé par l'université. Ino ne devait pas connaître les frasques de l'orientation, engagée sur le chemin de la médecine pour plusieurs années encore. Mais période d'examens rimait avec besoin d'oublier et la jeune fille se spécialisait à aimer des chansons que son voisin se mettait à détester, à force de les entendre même lorsqu'il dormait ainsi Kiss passa dans la catégorie – temporaire ou non - des groupes non-tolérés. L'étudiant en histoire retrouva avec Mai les prémices de l'été : les cris des gens sous ses fenêtres tôt le matin, et les discussions sonores jusque tard dans la nuit, l'air qui sentait l'herbe coupée et la tempête, la pluie chaude et le ciel trop bleu, sans un seul nuage blanc à l'horizon et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela trop facile.

#

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimât pas les parcs, il n'avait rien contre de base, il appréciait se balader entre les arbres domestiqués ou s'allonger sur le gazon. Mais en journée. Ce qui le rebutait était la nuit tombée, assis sur une terre humide, dans le silence d'une nature endormie, le bruit des voitures filant au loin. Quitte à organiser une soirée, autant le faire en intérieur, pas dehors pendant ce mois de mai qui hésitait entre les imperméables d'avril et les débardeurs de juin il faisait encore trop froid à son goût pour passer du temps, agréablement, à l'extérieur après minuit.

« Allez Nara, déride-toi, c'est une soirée magnifique ! Lui lança Tenten.

– Je crève de froid.

– Allez, rigole un peu ! Si ça se trouve c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit !

– Ça, c'est une bonne raison de faire la fête, sourit-il. »

Il s'estima chanceux de ne récolter qu'un regard assassin. Bon, il se plaignait, mais le cadre n'était pas déplaisant. Il semblait qu'ils furent les seuls présents, au milieu des arbres et de l'absence du vent, uniquement bercés par les rires et les cris de protestation. Improvisé, leur repas ne se démarquait pas par sa profusion, mais du moins tout le monde mangeait de bon appétit. C'était une belle soirée, effectivement, idéale pour marquer la fin de leur licence d'histoire ou celle d'une autre année, sous les étoiles d'un ciel dégagé. Les visages de ses amis brillaient d'euphorie, excités par l'approche grandissante de l'été et la conclusion de plusieurs mois de travail. Les mains de Tenten cherchaient à arracher une bouteille de vodka des bras de Lee, tandis que les doigts de Neji picoraient dans le bol de cacahuètes tout en ne perdant rien de la chamaillerie. Les yeux d'ambre de Karui regardèrent furtivement l'écran de son portable, probablement à vérifier quand Chouji mettrait à bas son attente en les rejoignant après son service, et les yeux myosotis d'Ino racontaient un babillage dont elle abreuvait la précédente.

« Bon. Ecoute-moi, Rock Lee. Je te le dis sérieusement, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée d'en boire pure, entendait-il Tenten prévenir.

– Nous avons fait un pari, j'ai perdu, je fais mon gage, voilà tout !

– Je plaisantais Lee, bien sûr que je n'étais pas sérieuse !

– Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole !

– Elle a raison, Lee, pose ça, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, intervint Neji.

– Je vais te trouver un autre gage, d'accord ? Proposa Tenten.

– Je t'écoute ?

– Faire le pont pendant cinq minutes, soumit Neji.

– Très bonne idée ! »

Ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant que Lee se mît à exécuter la figure. Shikamaru observa d'un œil amusé puis chuchota à l'étudiant en droit, assis à sa gauche :

« Tu n'es jamais à court d'idée pour ce genre de trucs, hein ?

– L'expérience. Il faut à la fois être imaginatif et intéressant, pour être un peu tranquille.

– Ça fonctionne aussi avec Tenten ?

– Mieux que tu pourrais le croire. »

Il éprouvait le sentiment de bienvenue après des semestres éprouvants, cette émotion qui annonçait les jours ensoleillées et les heures au creux des clairières assombries par le couvert des feuilles. Mais il ressentait aussi une curieuse sensation de vide plus rien ne l'attendait. C'étaient trois ans de passés, et quoiqu'il n'eut pas l'impression que son existence connût un grand lot de revirements durant ce laps de temps, du moins il analysait avec le recul et en ressortait qu'elle ne fût pas non plus un long fleuve tranquille. C'étaient les trois premières années de sa vie d'adulte, les premières expériences et les premières déceptions, ce gigantesque paysage où tout restait à faire, mais où les premiers aplats de couleur déterminaient la peinture finale. Et les nuances ne lui déplaisaient pas certes il avait galéré pour définir la couleur qu'il souhaitait et faire le mélange adéquat, mais le premier bilan de son avancement ne portait pas de problématique négative, selon avis.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en alluma une, et expira une fumée grise en direction de la lune.

« Alors... Dans deux ans, je me vois enfin employée par un club de sport pour donner des cours de combat, habiter avec Chouji, et capable de bien cuisiner, déclama Karui.

– Mais il n'y a rien d'infaisable là-dedans ! S'exclama Ino.

– Cuisiner est infaisable pour moi. A ton tour.

– D'accord... Alors, dans deux ans, j'aimerais me spécialiser en chirurgie dentaire, me percer les oreilles à nouveau, perdre cinq kilos, et avoir un nouveau canapé.

– T'es pas capable de tenir une semaine, avec tes foutus régimes, intervint Shikamaru.

– Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis, toi. Et puis tu m'étonnes que j'arrive pas à maigrir, tu manges comme un po...

– Comme un ?

– … Comme un mec, c'est-à-dire mal, finit Karui.

– Ah je vois, solidarité féminine, parler de poids est tabou, j'ai compris !

– Mais tais-toi donc !

– Vas-y, qu'on rigole un peu, dit la petite amie de Chouji. Où est-ce que tu te vois dans cinq ans ?

– Et ne nous sors pas un de tes sermons à deux sous sur « on ne sait pas de quoi la vie est faite, ça sert à rien de se projeter », tu ne peux pas te défiler !

– Vous êtes fatigantes. »

Ah, c'était bien un truc de filles d'imaginer et planifier ainsi sa vie future. Elles devaient déjà avoir en tête le nombre d'enfants souhaités et celui des chambres de la maison idéale, les prénoms, la garde-robe du compagnon, les invités du mariage, et bien évidemment le patron de la sacro-sainte robe de mariée.

« Dans cinq ans, j'aurai un hamac pour regarder les nuages. Un verre de thé à la main.

– Emmerdeur. Et dans dix ans ?

– Devant une partie d'échecs avec Chouji, vidant une bouteille de vin blanc.

– Tu es lourd, Shikamaru, tu n'essaies même pas !

– Essayer quoi ? Demanda Lee en les rejoignant.

– On imagine où on sera dans dix ans. Mais cet idiot ne fait même pas l'effort de se projeter, se plaignit Ino.

– Oh, c'est intéressant ça ! Alors moi, dans dix ans, j'aimerais que le nombre de fois où je réussis à battre Neji en taijutsu dépasse les cinquante, être reconnu comme un super coach sportif, avoir vu tous les films de Bruce Lee, et être avec une femme qui saura cuisiner le riz au curry.

– Ça ne sera donc pas moi, sourit Karui. Mais c'est cool, rien d'impossible dans tes plans.

– Mais tu as déjà vu tous les films de Bruce Lee, non ? s'étonna Tenten.

– Et tu ne réussiras pas à me battre plus de cinquante fois, Lee. Ce n'est pas pour une ou deux fois que...

– J'en suis rendu à vingt-et-une fois, cher rival.

– Tu comptes tes victoires, vraiment ?

– C'est une pierre de plus apportée à ma motivation ! A ton tour, tiens, où te vois-tu dans dix ans ?

– Attends, moi d'abord ! Intervint Tenten. Moi, dans dix ans, j'aurai réussi à faire lire à Neji des romans de son plein gré, j'arriverai à dépasser Lee à la course, je serai une super journaliste géopolitique demandée par tous les plateaux de télévision, et j'aurai les moyens de commencer ma collection d'armes anciennes !

– Ah oui, totalement terre-à-terre, ironisa Shikamaru.

– Peut-être pas, mais au moins moi j'ai de l'ambition ! »

Il laissa échapper un rire amusé. L'allègement de la lourdeur et de l'ennui de certains cours devait certainement rendre grâce à Tenten il réalisait encore mal qu'ils ne se verraient certainement plus dans le cadre des cours il lui semblait qu'hier encore, il voyait pour la première fois cette fille qui secouait toujours les bracelets qui emprisonnaient ses poignets. Et cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet de se dire que ce bruit de métal ne l'agacerait plus autant, voire même lui manquerait, toujours assimilé à son quotidien estudiantin.

« Oui, prends exemple Shika, reprit Ino. Il faut viser un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez, parfois.

– Je te signale que...

– Attendez, on finit le tour, interrompit Karui. Après les contestations. A toi, Hyuuga.

– Mis à part que non, je ne me mettrai pas aux romans, je pense...

– On sait déjà où tu seras dans dix ans, l'arrêta Tenten. Grand avocat spécialisé dans le droit fiscal, reconnu par tous ses pairs, la terreur des hommes d'affaires, possède trois appartements en centre-ville, une femme dans chaque, cinq assistants personnels, débutera sa carrière d'acteur, et sera un justicier masqué la nuit. Ton destin est écrit d'avance.

– Toi et Lee répétez bien à l'envi que personne ne sait ce que lui réserve l'avenir, non ? Sourit Neji.

– Rabat-joie. »

De ce que connaissait Shikamaru de l'étudiant en droit, Tenten n'avait part tort à part les exagérations, le futur de Neji recelait de grandes promesses et d'une forte potentialité. Quant à la jeune fille, le jeune homme ne doutait pas que sa passion la menât à la réussite. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que Lee accédât à la reconnaissance du milieu sportif et que Karui y trouvât sa place. Ino réaliserait la carrière de ses rêves aussi également, il en était certain, par la force de sa motivation. Manquait-il donc d'ambition en ne haussant pas plus haut ses attentes ? Non. Car il savait qu'il parviendrait toujours à se débrouiller pas besoin d'un plan de vie, il retomberait toujours sur ses pattes. Qui pouvait dire de quoi la vie serait faite ? Personne, et il n'avait pas la prétention d'en affirmer le contraire. Il possédait déjà les grandes lignes, alors pourquoi perdre du temps à se préoccuper des petits détails ?

« Eh, il arrive ! » s'exclama Karui.

L'attention de tous fut portée vers la silhouette du nouvel arrivant qui se découpait dans le noir, et vint les récompenser de son sourire épuisé mais brillant. Tandis que chacun inondait Chouji de questions, Ino se rapprocha de Shikamaru ce dernier grimaça lorsqu'elle glissa sa paume froide sous la sienne.

« Tu es vraiment énervant, tu n'as même pas parlé de moi ! Murmura-t-elle.

– Peut-être parce que je projette de ne plus entendre parler de toi dans les prochaines années ?

– Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil...

– Mon cœur saigne.

– … C'est vrai que tu veux que je débarrasse le plancher ? Parce que si c'est vrai, je ne te laisserai pas intact.

– Imbécile, sourit-il.

– Oh non, je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je t'enchaînerai dans ma cave, sans aucune fenêtre, et tu n'auras que des œufs durs pour toute nourriture.

– Terrifiant.

– Tu n'es qu'un sale geignard ronchon et qui a débarqué au mauvais siècle, tu ne fais que me râler dessus, tu fumes beaucoup trop, j'ai peur que tu te casses un doigt quand tu dois porter quelque chose de lourd, et puis tu n'es pas drôle avec tes blagues sur les femmes.

– Je dois me sentir vexé ? C'est galère parce que ça ne fonctionne pas.

– Mais je crois que je suis capable de te supporter un peu. Combien de temps, je ne sais pas, parce que tu sais user mes nerfs jusqu'à la corde... Donc peut-être que dans cinq ans je pourrais te laisser dormir sur mon canapé tout neuf.

– T'embarrasse pas avec ça, je serai très content avec mon hamac.

– Tu ne me mérites pas. »

Une si juste vérité qu'elle obscurcissait ses pensées quelquefois, lorsqu'il la regardait dormir à côté de lui. C'était ainsi, toujours cette part de doute qui s'insinuait dans les recoins des heures denses, mais qui se faisait de plus en plus petite avec le temps passant dans la lumière de la jeune fille. Ino était à l'image d'une tempête impossible, certes belle à se prendre des éclairs, mais annonciatrice de turbulences, vents violents, pluies acides. Et tenace, Shikamaru avait appris il aurait beau déployer les efforts les plus insurmontables pour la tenir à l'écart, elle revenait toujours au loin. Mais il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître totalement de son ciel il pouvait se plaindre tant qu'il le souhaitait de ces nuages gris et violets, il ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher non plus. Elle le faisait quitter ses zones de confort, mais comment les comparer à sa présence ?

« Je te laisserai peut-être mon hamac.

– Peut-être ?

– Ça me semble pas trop mal.

– Crétin.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de ses premiers pas d'adulte et demain s'ouvrait le premier jour du reste de sa vie, un brouillard sacrément dense et foutrement flippant. Mais il était trop tôt pour s'en soucier. Aujourd'hui n'était certainement pas le dernier jour de ses nuits blanches. Aujourd'hui commençait avec cette main froide, le mégot d'une cigarette, un ciel illuminé et l'air enrubanné de rires, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
